The Christmas Book
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Little Maggie is given a book to write about a Christmas story, but she doesn't know what to right about. So with the help of her princess sorceress help, as well as other friend, they go off to find a Christmas story worth telling.
1. Chapter 1: Getting the book

**Hey everyone! Happy first day of December! Just in time for a new Christmas story. This is a crossover story, so I'm not alone on this one. For I've got my good friend, Mr. Cartoon.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Hello everyone! Great to be here! **

**We know, MC. Now care to explain what this Christmas tale is about?**

**Mr. Cartoon: Well, from what I know. it will involve a young girl's adventure with visiting various lands and find inspiration to writing her Christmas stories. And she will have help with some very familiar characters. **

**True! Including my OC, Princess Willow.**

**Mr. Cartoon: That's right. And we also have a new friend debuting in your stories for the first time. **

**That's right! Cartoon All Star, Shawn K.**

**Mr. Cartoon: You got it! AKA an OC of mine. **

**Yep. So let's get on with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates, or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior. I also do not own Shawn K., he belongs to Mr. Cartoon. Though I do own Maggie Joyner and Princess Willow. **

Chapter 1: Getting the book

It was a cold winter day in Newport News, Virginia. Christmas time was almost near, and everyone was getting ready for the holiday. The one who was most excited was ten-year-old Magnolia Joyner (Or Maggie for short). For out of all the holidays, it was Christmas she enjoyed the most, because she loved to spend time with her mother, since it was just to two of them... until this year. For her mother had recently given birth to her new little brother, Marcus.

So this would be his very first Christmas with his new mother and sister. And Maggie was very happy about that. Right now, she was wanting to do something special for her new brother this Christmas. "I want to make Marcus's first Christmas extra special..." She said to herself as she paced around in her room. "But how...?"

Suddenly her mother came into her room, and noticed Maggie pacing the floor. "Maggie, is everything okay?" She asked.

Maggie looked up to see her mother. "Oh. I was just thinking, Mom."

Mrs. Joyner smiled. "Well, as you think, I've gotten you something I think you'll enjoy."

Maggie's mother reached from behind her back and pulls out something for her little daughter. What could it be? Maggie looked closely to see that it was a book... a Christmas book. Her mother then said to her, "This is a very special book. You can right about anything that happened to you this Christmas."

"Cool..." Maggie whispered.

This could be what she needed. She took the book and looked through the blank pages. There was enough pages in here to come up with various stories, but now the only question is. What could the stories be about?

That was something Maggie had to think about. "Thanks, Mom."

Mrs. Joyner smiled as she left the room. Maggie continued to look at the book, and then noticed the ring on her finger. It was a very special ring given to her by a very special friend... Princess Willow. This was given to her by said princess when she first met her some time ago. It was earlier in the year. Maggie met Willow and her friends, and introduced them to what Earth is like. But by that time, Earth was in danger...

For it was nearly on the verge of destruction, due to a group of no good sorcerers, wizards, and a witch who wanted to claim the planet for themselves. Luckily for her, she and her friends were able to stop their evil ways before it was too late. And as of now, the planet has been at peace.

Maggie grinned. "I think a magical adventure is in order." She said as the pink gem on the ring started to glow.

**Well... that was a short chapter, but it was just the intro.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Yeah. But don't you worry, this is just the beginning. **

**Yep, next chapter we'll see Maggie reuniting with Willow, and meeting a few royal and pirate friends.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Yep, along with two other special friends. And I have a feeling one of them will make an appearance his own special and wacky way. **

**Yeah. So, I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow for the next chapter. I plan to update this story everyday until Christmas.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Yep. See ya till then! **

**And don't forget to review please, thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting new friends

**Hey guys!**

**Mr. Cartoon: Howdy!**

**Welcome to another chapter of TCB (Initials for The Christmas Book). MC, care to remind the readers on what to expect this chapter?**

**Mr. Cartoon: Sure thing! So from what we know, it will feature the appearance of Princess Willow, as well as some royal friends and pirates. But that's not all! **

**Yeah, it'll also have two special friends.**

**Mr. Cartoon: And if I know better, they'll both be making special entrances. One at a time anyway. **

**Right! So let's get on with this chapter! Care to do the disclaimer this time, MC?**

**Mr. Cartoon: Sure. Now in this story, most of the characters that appear on hear do not belong to me or Nellie, but to Disney Junior. However all of Nellie's OC's belong to her, and all of my OC's belong to me. **

Chapter 2: Meeting new friends.

After Maggie has grabbed her book, and a pen, and bidding her mother goodbye, she left the house with a shine of the ring. For today, she had one objective in mind, and that was to find the perfect Christmas story. Using the magic of her ring, she transported herself to Magicia, Willow's home. Once arriving, she was greeted by the friendly people as she walked towards the palace.

One she is very familiar with.

As soon as she had gotten there, she could see the gates immediately opening up for her, as well as the doors. Walking in, Maggie was amaze at our decorated the palace was. In Magicia, the residents celebrate something called Christ-Magic. It was sort of like Christmas, only except here it's more magical and wonderful. Maggie had to be impressed.

"Maggie? Is that you? Oh sparking spells, it's such a pleasure to see you."

Maggie heard that voice, and turned to see it was Princess Willow, and she could tell she looked excited to see her. Maggie grinned. "Hi, Willow!" She greeted as the fourteen-year-old princess hugged her. "I thought I'd give you a little visit, plus I need help with something."

"Anything you need, Mags. I'll be happy to help you." Was Willow's response.

Maggie smiled hearing that, as she showed her friend the book. "My Mom gave me this special book, so that I can write about a Christmas adventure." Willow smiled with amusement.

When Maggie continued, "So... I need your help with a story."

"Oh of course, Maggie." Willow said cheerfully. "Anything for my good friend." Maggie really liked the sound of that as she replied, "Thanks! Now, how should my story start..."

"Well, Maggie, if you wanna start a story with an adventure... first you must go on an adventure... and I'll go with you."

"Great!"

With that, the two left the castle and begin their exciting Christmas adventure. "Oh Maggie. I've been waiting to do this ever since we've met. I want you to meet a good friend of mine from the kingdom of Enchancia. Maggie was a little confused at the moment, what is Princess Willow talking about? Soon she would find out. At that moment, Willow, with a flick of her wand, transported herself and Maggie to Enchancia. It was winter wonderland. Maggie was completely amazed right now seeing all the snow around.

She was even amazed when she saw the castle. It was huge. Willow explained that the people here celebrated Wassailia. Wassailia? Now what was that? Apparently it was just like Christmas too. As the two approached the castle, suddenly, they noticed guards approaching them. Was this a good thing, or a bad thing? Well, it was a good thing. "Princess Sofia has been expecting you." Said one of them.

Maggie was a little surprised, but not Willow since she was smiling. So the guards would escort the two to the castle. Inside, the castle was decorated beautifully. And Maggie was amazed! "This place is so big..." She told Willow as they walked into the throne room. And in said throne room, was the royal family of Enchancia... or well, four of them.

Willow and Maggie bowed. "Hello, your highnesses." Willow greeted. Queen Miranda couldn't help but smile a little as she greeted her back, along with the royal children, Sofia, Amber, and James. That's when Maggie noticed something. "Uh... isn't there suppose to be a king?" She asked.

"Oh. The king went off to do some last minute royal business. Just to get ready for Wassailia in a few days." Miranda answered. Well that was a shame, Maggie thought it would have been really great to meet the King in person. Oh well, maybe next time. That's when Maggie began to explain her reasoning for coming here. As she holds out a book and explained, the royals looked amused.

"So I was hoping maybe... Sofia, James, and Amber would like to join us on a winter adventure, to find a story worth telling." Maggie concluded her explanation. As for the royals reactions, well... they couldn't help but feel both amazed and excited... well, at least Sofia and James were. Amber was a little unsure.

"Sounds fun!" Sofia spoke up.

"I'm in!" James exclaimed.

"I don't know..." Amber said. "Being out in the cold, freezing and trudging along the snow..." She shuddered.

Miranda smiled. "I think this is a great idea. You have my permission to go, children." Sofia and James were ecstatic as they high five each other, while Amber groaned slightly.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" James exclaimed again.

With that, the royals went to go get their winter coats. "Dress warm." Miranda reminded them. Minutes later, Willow, Maggie, and the royal children (All dressed in warm clothing) leaves the castle gates and were all on their merry way. Amber shivered in her coat. "Why does it have to be so cold this time of year?" She asked herself.

As for Maggie, she felt as if she wanted more people to help her... a few more friends. "Hey, Willow. I suggest we find more friends to join us." She told the sorceress ice princess, who smiled in return. "And I know a few pirate friends who could assist us."

Sofia's eye lit up at the sound of that. "You mean Jake and his crew! Great, I haven't seen Jake in such a long time."

Now the only question is, how will they find them? Well, Willow had that answer as she raised her wand. And with a wave from it, the group transported to a very magical place. They all found themselves in Never Land. A place where you never grow up. And at the right moment, they saw three kids, and a parrot, having a snowball fight.

"Heads up matey." A young boy wearing a red bandana shouted throwing a snowball.

Sofia smiled. "Jake!" She called as she ran over to him. Jake suddenly stopped and turned to where he heard someone call him, and smiled when he saw Sofia running to him. "Sofia!" The princess hugged the pirate as his mateys, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully noticed. "Oh, Jake! It's so good to see you again." Sofia told him. Jake chuckled. "Yeah I know, this is quite a surprise. We didn't even know you were coming today."

That's when Maggie walked towards them. "Hi, I'm Maggie! I'm the reason we're all here. I've got this book from my Mom, and I want to write a cool holiday story about in it... and we were hoping that you guys could help us out."

"Cool!" Cubby spoke up.

"Yay hey! Of course we'll help!" Izzy added.

"If there's one thing I like, it's going on an adventure with my mateys." Jake said as he took Maggie's hand and kissed it. "By the way, my name is Jake. And these are my mateys Izzy, Cubby, and Skully."

"She's a charm to meet." Willow spoke up, walking towards the crew. "I'm sure you guys remember me." That's when Izzy said, "Yeah. Our friend Peter Pan told us all about you. You're Princess Willow."

As if on cue, everyone would hear a rooster crow. Willow smiled. "And there's Peter right now, isn't it?"

And she was right, cause high in the sky a bright green light could be seen soaring through the sky towards Pirate Island as we speak. And out of the light came... Peter Pan! "Peter Pan!" Amber shouted in excitement.

"Such a pleasure to see you again!" Willow added. Peter turned and saw Willow as he smiled. "Same to you, princess." He greeted with a bow. Maggie was thrilled as she walked up to the boy who never grows up. "Hello, Peter. I'm Maggie. And I need your help! I have this book that my Mom gave to me, and I need help writing a fun Christmas adventure."

"A Christmas story?!" Peter questioned at first.

Maggie nodded as Sofia explained, "Yeah! Maggie was hoping we could all go on an adventure to find a Christmas story worth telling."

"I see." Peter replied.

"Perhaps you'd like to join us, Peter?" Willow asked.

Peter thinks it over for a bit, then smiles as he answers. "Oh what the heck, I'm in! Cause this sounds fun to do."

Maggie grinned. "Great! Now... where do we begin on this adventure?"

That's when Willow would step in to tell out the plan to everyone. "Well, I know a place near Magicia where it's winter for most of the year. It's called Holiday Valley."

Surprisingly, Sofia actually heard of that place. "I've heard of that place. My Mom says that Holiday Valley contains a snow beast, a gingerbread man village, an ice palace, and a Christmas mansion."

"A mansion?" Amber asked, slightly interested.

Maggie chuckled. "Well. I guess we can go to Holiday Valley... but I feel as if somethings missing... as if... we need one more person to join us on our adventure... but who?"

"Oh, hold on a second!" Peter said.

Everyone looked at the boy, as he began to explained.

"If were talking about snow beasts, gingerbread villages, and a mansion. They all might be a bit dangerous, so I think we might need a little extra help." Peter said. "Luckily I got somebody in mind."

That's when Peter pulls out a piece of paper, much to the confusion of everyone else. "Who are you talking about, Peter?" Amber asked, getting rather too close to him, for she still had that crush on him the last time they met. "Him!" Peter said, pointing to a picture of a person on the paper.

"Who's that?" James asked.

Suddenly, the person on the picture looked around and asked. "Hey Peter, is it safe to come out now?" This caused everyone but Peter to scream in shock. Amber shrieked and jumped into Peter's arms, causing him to drop the picture. "That picture is alive! Save me, Peter!"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax Amber, there's no reason to panic." He then looked at the picture and said to it. "Everything's all clear, you can come out now."

"Oh good!" The person said as his arms suddenly come through the picture, but now normal human size. Now Maggie was impressed. "Wow, how did you fit in that painting?" She asked.

"Painting? Oh this ain't no painting." Peter said.

Suddenly, the person fully pulls himself out of the picture, landing on the snowy ground face first. The others watched carefully. Who was this person? When the person stood up and brushed himself off, it wasn't long before Jake and his crew smiled with excitement seeing who it is.

"Shawn K.!" They exclaimed.

They all ran up to the all star and hugs him as Shawn chuckled. "Well ahoy there, my little buccaneers. Good to see ya!"

The royals were confused. "Who is this guy?" James asked.

That's when Cubby began to explain. "This is Cartoon All Star, Shawn K. He lives in a place called the Tooniverse."

Shawn looked to the royal family and bows to them. "You must be the royal children, Peter told me about you three. A pleasure to meet you all."

Sofia and Amber curtsied, while James bowed. As for Maggie, she was amazed right now. An actual cartoon all star. How cool is that? Speaking of all star, Shawn K. turned and noticed Maggie standing there.

"Well hello there,." Shawn greeted approaching Maggie. "I don't think you & I met. Have we?"

Maggie shook her head. "No, we haven't. My name is Magnolia Joyner. But you can call me Maggie."

"Pleasure to meet you Maggie. I'm Shawn K." Shawn introduced himself, shaking Maggie's hand. "I happen to be known as a famous celebrity in the Tooniverse."

"Cool..." Maggie replied. "Now, since you're here. I need help."

With that, Maggie began to explain her book to Shawn. "So, what you're saying is. You have been given a Christmas book as a gift from your mother to write stories in it. And you, Princess Willow, and the others are going to come along to help." Shawn said. "And you need my extra help in case we run into danger?" Maggie nodded.

"Yeah... pretty much."

Willow then said to Shawn K. "I believe you would be a great help in this journey... uh... shouldn't you be wearing something warm since it's winter time." That's when Shawn realized she was right. "Oh, yeah.. Hold on a second!" Shawn K. said as he suddenly began to spin around like crazy, before stopping seconds later. Now wearing winter clothes. "There we go."

Maggie giggled. "Great! Now... how do we get to Holiday Valley."

That's when Willow says, "I've got that covered." The princess took out her wand and said a magic spell.

"By the powers of winter, don't dilly dally. Take my friends and I to Holiday Valley!"

So with a wave of her wand, and a heavenly bright glow. Everyone was transported immediately to Holiday Valley.

And thus began the search of a Christmas story worth telling...

**That was a good meetup chapter.**

**Mr. Cartoon: It sure was. Now the gangs all here. But did you see the way Shawn K. made his appearance?! **

**Yes I did.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Now that's what I call a loony way to make a entrance. **

**Yep. Now they group is off to Holiday Valley.**

**Mr. Cartoon: They sure are. Just hope they don't get into any trouble.**

**I don't know... they might just be hunted down by their worst enemies.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Okay Nellie. Let's try not to jinx them. **

**I'm just saying. Besides, with where they're going, they're bound to get into trouble, aren't they?**

**Mr. Cartoon: True. **

**Exactly! So, what kind of wacky events will the group get into next chapter? You guys will have to read on to find out tomorrow!**

**Mr. Cartoon: Yep! But for now, just leave your reviews in the review box below. Until then, happy reading!**

**See you later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Starting the journey

**(Willow and Shawn K appear on screen)**

**Willow: Hello friends!**

**Shawn K.: Hey there everyone! You remember me, I'm the one and only Cartoon All Star Shawn K. here with the lovely Princess Willow. **

**Willow: Oh, you're so sweet, Shawn. Now if you're wondering where Nellie and MC are... well... uh... talk to Shawn.**

**(Nellie and MC are then seen tied up together and gagged in the background)**

**Shawn K.: Oh.. uh.. well.. **

**Willow: You did it, Shawn. This was your idea.**

**Shawn K.: Okay, so maybe it I did do it. You were the one that suggested on me doing this in the first place, just so that we could appear in this Author Note. **

**Willow: I suggested that we ask Nellie and MC to be here!**

**Shawn K.: Okay, look. We have a chapter to get too, so let's stop arguing already and introduce it.**

**Willow: Fine! Anyways, we get to see the gang so far on their journey to Holiday Valley... and they just happen to be being watched by their enemies...**

**Shawn K.: Yeah.. I wonder what will happen?**

**Willow: We'll have to read and find out! Nellie and MC do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to their rrespective owners. Though Nellie do owns Maggie and I, and MC owns Shawn K. **

Chapter 3: Starting the adventure

In a snowy hideout not too far from Holiday Valley, were three villains. A pirate captain, a vampire sorcerer, and an evil princess who has butterflies.

The first one was the sneaky snook Captain James Hook. Best known as the arch enemies of Peter Pan, as well as to Jake and his crew. For many years, he always sailed the Never Seas to plunder Treasure. And whenever Peter was around, he wanted to do whatever it takes to make him leave Never Land for good.

The second villain was known as a major enemy to Princess Willow, he was Count Drake. Who for many years tried to take over Willow's own home. But at the same time, he also found interest in her. And with each time his plan failed, he just goes to come back stronger.

And the third and final villain was an evil princess named Princess Ivy, who was first released from Sofia's amulet after Amber was placed with a curse for stealing it. She contains magical powers, through the use of her butterflies that can transform anything they touch into black and white. As well as dragonflies that can erase portions of someone's memories.

Now, these villains all came together for one thing, and one thing only.

To get Maggie's book.

"Why are we out here in the cold to get a blasted book?" Captain Hook asked Drake.

"I agree." Ivy added. "My poor butterflies are freezing to death."

"Patience now you two. We have a reason of being out here." Drake exclaimed. "For you see, the book she possesses, contains unspeakable sources of power. The likes of which she doesn't even know about. And if we should get our hands on it, we will have the power to have what each of us truly want."

Hook frowned. "From what I've seen of the book, it's blank. How can it possibly contain unspeakable sources of power?"

"You'll see Hook." Drake assured the Captain.

Ivy sighed. "You had better hope you're right! I want to have the chance to finally rule a kingdom of my very own. Maybe I'll overthrow Magicia..."

Drake immediately gave the evil princess a death stare at the mention of ruling Magicia. "Maybe you won't.. Only I get to rule that kingdom." He hissed at her, and which she smirked in response. "Maybe we could rule side by side..." Drake's glare became darker.

"Unless you want me to exclude you from my plan and send you back to where you came from. I suggest not bringing up those kind of ideas. Or else!"

"Okay, okay. Don't be such a grouch!" Ivy held her hands up in defense. Drake smirked as he replied. "Good. Now then, come my villainous allies. We mus make our plans on seizing that book." And so, the trio left their hideout. As they did, Drake secretly took out a photo of Princess Willow and kissed it, talking to it as well.

"Very soon my dear, you will be my bride."

Meanwhile...

Back with Maggie and all of her friends. They had just arrived in Holiday Valley. And the first thing they was saw... an open, empty field of snow.

They were in the middle of nowhere.

"This is Holiday Valley?" Maggie asked.

"It's the valley alright." Willow replied.

"You sure? Cause it looks like there's nothing around." Shawn commented.

"It may not seem like much now. But as we continue on our adventure, you'll be amazed." The princess informed everyone. With that, they continued walking through the snow...

To Maggie, it was a winter wonderland... winter wonderland... that's it!

Hey guys... do you think we could sing a song. Does anybody know the song Winter Wonderland?" Immediately, everyone nodded. Soon, a musical number occurred.

**Maggie: _Sleigh bells ring_**

_**Are you listening **_

**_In the lane_**

**_Snow is glistening_**

**_A beautiful sight,_**

**_We're happy tonight_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Suddenly, Sofia would jump into the musical number as she sings the next verse.

**_Sofia: Gone away is the bluebird,_**

**_Here to stay is a new bird_**

**_He sings a love song,_**

**_As we go along,_**

**_Walking in a winter wonderland_**

Soon, the others would join in this song.

**_Willow: In the meadow we can build a snowman_**

**_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_**

**_He'll say Are you married_**

**_We'll say No Man_**

**_But you can do the job_**

**_When you're in town_**

_**Izzy: Later on, we'll conspire,**_

_**As we dream by the fire**_

_**To face unafraid, **_

_**The plans that we've made,**_

_**Walking in a winter wonderland**_

That's when Amber got in front of everyone, as a random spotlight appeared down on her, and the music slowed down a bit.

_**Amber: **_

_**In the meadow we can build a snowman**_

_**And pretend that he's a circus clown**_

_**We'll have lots of fun with Mr. Snowman**_

_**Until the other kids knock him down**_

_**When it snows**_

_**Ain't it thrilling**_

_**Though your nose is a chilling**_

_**We'll frolic and play the Eskimo way**_

_**Walking in a winter wonderland**_

_**All: A beautiful sight were happy tonight**_

_**Walking in a winter wonderland  
><strong>_

As the song ends, the group found themselves on a hill. Looks like as the girls were sing, the group wandered onto a hill, a hill that was three stories long. From the top, the group could see trees, big snowy mountains... and a bright aura in the sky...

It truly was amazing to see as Shawn K. let's out a whistle and says. "Talk about a big view!"

"I know..." Maggie whispered.

The aura was beautiful... nothing can ruin this moment.

Suddenly... the gang heard a crack underneath them. Then, without any given warning, the ground began to break in half and fall, separating the group. Everyone that was falling also began to scream with fear, but however Peter would come in to make the save as he caught Maggie... but not the others. Suddenly, Maggie gasped. "My book! Where's my book?"

That's when Peter noticed the book was not in Maggie's hand. She must have dropped it during the falling. "We've gotta find it!" Maggie said frantically.

Meanwhile...

Apparently, because of that fall, the gang had ended up getting separated. So now, the girls are in the forest part of the valley, while the boys were in the mountain part of the valley.

Speaking of the boys, we meet up with them to see Shawn K. shaking his head.

"Oh man, what a ride." Shawn said, that's when he noticed Cubby's legs sticking out, as he was buried halfway under a huge pile of snow. But it looked like that fall caused him to lose his shoes. That's when Jake popped out of the snow, holding the small pirate boys shoes.

"I can't believe Peter caught Maggie, but not us." James pouted as he got up. That's when Jake added, "Peter couldn't have held all of us at once... but where are the girls?"

"I don't know, but hopefully they'll be okay until we get to them." Shaw K. said as he was trying to pull Cubby.

Luckily he did, unfortunately though, his grip was a bit too tight causing him to pull off the socks as Cubby flew through the air and lands hard onto Jake. Causing the pirate boy to drop the shoes into a nearby deep hole, just as snow fell from the ground covering it.

"Whoops.." Was all Shawn said. "Uh, Cubby.. You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah..."

As Cubby came through, when he lands on the ground. He felt himself having a strange tingling upon impact, when he looked down. He noticed that something wasn't right... "Uh... where are my shoes?"

Immediately, Jake and James pointed at Shawn. All Shawn did was chuckle innocently, cause thanks to him. Cubby lost his socks and pirate shoes, and was now let barefoot. That's when Cubby said to Shawn. "Do you remember where my shoes are?"

Shawn froze up for a moment, that's when he looked over to where the shoes fell very VERY deep, which was completely buried. So he tried to make up an excuse as he said. "Not really."

Meanwhile with the girls...

They seemed to be fairing a bit better than the boys were, cause right now Willow was leading Izzy, Sofia, and Amber through the forest, in hopes of finding the rest of their friends. But as they did, they were all very concerned about Maggie as well. For Sofia was holding her book. That's when we could hear Amber saying, "Well, this adventure started off rather pleasant." Of course she was being sarcastic.

That's when Sofia replied, "How will we find the others? We're so far away from them."

Even Willow was unsure for now, but she didn't want the other girls to know. So she just said this. "We must have courage, girls. We'll find them... I'm sure of it." Izzy hoped that Willow was right. "Yeah. They can't be that far... can they?"

Back with the boys, after finding Cubby's shoes, they were walking along a mountain side road. Everyone seemed to be doing okay, but Cubby still had cold feet, cause even though he had his shoes. He couldn't be able to put them on due to the snow wedged in them. And it was frozen tight! And right now, as he walked he tried to dig the snow out of them. As he did, he could hear James saying, "So how are we gonna find the girls?"

"Oh don't worry James, will find them. Luckily for you boys, I happen to have a badge in survival winter hiking." Shawn told them, holding out the said badge. "And believe me, with me being a pro at this, we'll find a way back to the others in no time before we all get cold feet."

Unfortunately Cubby was a little late for that, since she already felt like he has them since he put on his shoes. But he was still cold. The small pirate boy didn't let that bother him though, as the boys continued on. But suddenly, as they continued forward., they were unaware that they were being watched by Drake, Captain Hook, and Princess Ivy. Apparently, Drake has spotted all of the friends separately, and he now had them right where he wanted them.

"Time we have some fun with our victims."

"What shall we do to them, Drake?" Ivy asked, stroking one of her butterflies. That's when he whispers something in her ear. "Ooh... how fiendish."

And so, the villains split up. Only trouble could commerce from here.

**Willow: Oh my...**

**Shawn K.: Talk about a major cliffhanger. The villains are on the move. **

**And you had better be on the move too, Shawn!**

**(Willow and Shawn turn to see MC and I free from our bonds, and not looking very pleased)**

**Shawn K.: Uh oh...**

**MC: *Cracks Knuckles***

**Willow: Nellie, before you jump to conclusions-**

**It's okay, Willow. You're not in trouble. Shawn is.**

**Shawn K.: Oh boy.. *Runs off***

**MC: Hey! Get back here! *Runs after Shawn K.***

**Anyways... we hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. A lot is more to come. So we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to-**

**(Shawn runs past the scream with MC chasing after him)**

**MC: Quit running so I can pound ya!**

**Uh, as I was saying. Don't forget to-**

**(Shawn suddenly runs over me, with MC following pursuit)**

**Shawn K.: Come on man! Show some mercy! **

**Just review, please! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble with Villains

**Mr. Cartoon: Hello everybody!**

**Hi guys! Time for another chapter of TCB! Now as you saw previously, our OC's Princess Willow and Shawn K. hosted the last chapter.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Yeah. Though it was only because they tied us up.**

**True... oh yeah, what did you do to Shawn anyway?**

**Mr. Cartoon: Oh you know, gave him a good bopping. **

**But is he gonna be okay...?**

**Mr. Cartoon: Oh I'm sure he will. Don't forget, he is a cartoon. **

**Of course. Anyways, this chapter we shall see some hijinks between our friends as they try to find a way back to one another.**

**Mr. Cartoon: You mean like, cartoon humor? **

**Something like that, but what I mean is trouble with those villains.**

**Mr. Cartoon: Oh okay! **

**So... enjoy, folks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First, they belong to Disney Junior. I also do not own Shawn K. He belongs to Mr. Cartoon. Though I do own Princess Willow and Maggie, as well as Count Drake.**

Chapter 4: Trouble in the forest and mountains.

Peter flew with Maggie, in hopes of finding the others. And hopefully when they do, hopefully they'll still have the book with them. Cause without it, Maggie won't be able to write her Christmas stories. "I hope we can find the others soon." Maggie spoke up. "I hope so too Maggie, hopefully they haven't gone far." Peter responded.

As the two flew through the sky, they were unaware that they were being followed by a certain vampire sorcerer. Who made a fiendish plan in his mind at this very moment. That's when Maggie felt... as if someone was watching them. "Uh, Peter... do you ever get that feeling... you're being watched?"

"Not really."

"Well, I do. And I'm feeling that feeling right now."

As the eight-year-old said that, a dark cloud of smoke appeared in front of them, stopping them in their tracked. The smoke disappeared, and from within it appeared Count Drake. Maggie gasped with shock as Peter glared. "Count Drake!"

The said sorcerer smirked. "Well, hello Peter Pan. Fancy finding you out here in the cold harsh winter weather."

Maggie narrowed her eyes. "Hey, aren't you that sorcerer guy who tried to destroy my home?" She asked.

"The very same."

"What are you doing here?"

That's when Drake began to explain his motives. "It's rather in-genius Peter. I have heard about your little friend's Christmas book, what you didn't know is that it contains special powers within it. And that's why I have come here and claim that book for my own. And with it, I shall have the power needed to take over Princess Willow's home, and make her my bride to be."

Maggie looked a bit surprised. "Are you saying my book is magical? No way!"

"Oh, but it is true."

Peter's glared became deeper. "Well knowing your ways, I won't allow you to get that book."

"Yeah!" Maggie agreed. "Besides, my book is somewhere far. You'll never find it.

"Drake however chuckled at her response, "I wouldn't say that."

Meanwhile with the boys...

They were all on the mountainside road, trying to make out some plans. While Cubby just had to take off his pirate shoes, cause he couldn't take having all of that frozen snow stuck in them. So now he was being carry on the shoulders of Shawn K. right now. Though of course, since Cubby was left barefoot again, he couldn't help but ask Shawn, " How far are we in the mountains.

"I'm sure were near the end of the trail Cubby, why do you ask?" Shawn asked Cubby.

That's when Cubby would show him as he took out his map. "Well, this map of Holiday Valley shows that we seem nowhere near the end of the trail..."

"Oh I see. Well, maybe there's a shortcut." Shawn told him as he takes the map. "If we find one, this will help us out a lot more."

Suddenly, Shawn smelt something, something a bit stinky, causing him to hold his nose.

"Yeesh, what is that stench?!" Shawn asked, that's when he noticed that smell was coming from Cubby. But what was it? Cubby smelled it too. "I smell it too... I don't know..."

That's when a hissing sound was made. Cubby looked all around, and noticed something black and white on his lap. Is that... a skunk? He takes a quick look, and to his amazement. It wasn't a skunk at all, it was just a harmless butterfly.

"Oh, it was just a butterfly." Shawn said as he watches the butterfly flap it's wings and fly off. "Guess it wasn't a skunk after all."

Cubby chuckled a little, but what could have made that stinky smell. Suddenly, he smelt it again, this time he looked at his own bare-feet, and when he did. He blushes with embarrassment.

"What's wrong Cubby?" Shawn asked.

"Um... don't worry about it..." Cubby responded.

Suddenly, the butterfly they saw landed on bush, and the bush turned black and white. And James immediately took notice. "Whoa! Did you see that?"

"See what?!" Shawn asked, but accidentally causing Cubby's foot to whack Shawn on the cheek. "Hey!"

"Sorry..."

Suddenly, there was a wicked chuckle, as Princess Ivy appeared before the boys eyes.

"Hello boys..."

Meanwhile with the girls...

They had just found their way out of the forest, as they followed a young polar bear who knew the way. That's when Willow said, "It looks like we're out of the forest... nothing can stop us now..."

However, for some reason Sofia had a strange feeling inside of her. And Izzy immediately took notice. "is everything okay, Sofia?" She asked. The princess shook her head. "No... I have a feeling someone is following us."

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Captain Hook appeared in front of the girls!

"Captain Hook?!"

"In the living flesh. And I have come here to obtain your precious book."

Sofia gasped as she clutched Maggie's book closer. "But this book belongs to our friend."

Just then, Hook charged at the girls, but they all dodged him. But however in the process, was able to snatch the book from Sofia's hand. "Hey!" Hook could only laugh in victory as he says, "Farewell scurvy swabs."

Willow soon took action, taking out her wand. "By the powers of icy breeze, make the scurvy Captain Hook freeze!"

With a blast from her wand, Captain Hook ends up getting frozen where he stands. Allowing Izzy to get the book back. "Yo ho, way to go, Willow!"

The princess blushed. "Oh, it was nothing. Now let's find the others and give Maggie her book back..."

Meanwhile back with Maggie and Peter...

They were trying to avoid Count Drake's attack on them. The villain fired dark blast after dark blast at the two, but Peter kept dodging and dodging while at the same time, protecting Maggie. "There's got to be a way to shake off this guy."

"Just take out your dagger and plunder him!" Maggie told him.

"Well I could, if he wasn't immune to my dagger strikes."

"Immune?"

"Unfortunately. At this rate, he mostly immune to mortal objects."

"Oh..."

Drake smirked. "I'm afraid he is right. Now prepare to feel my fury." With that, he took a deep breath, and then blew out a flamethrower attacking, nearly burning Peter and Maggie alive. Maggie was horrified. It seemed that this guy had grown stronger since last time... she remembered that day...

_Maggie stared at the dark sky. She was currently at the beach, sitting alone... with Willow's crystalet around her neck. She had borrowed it from the princess, but after a mishap, Maggie stormed off from Willow and her friends. Now, as she was about to leave, the crystalet glowed, and Maggie saw a vision of what was happening to the sorcery kids right now..._

_In the vision, she could see a dark male Vampire appearing out of the fiery depths as he raised his arm out and unleashes a powerful blast. Then she could see all of Princess Willow's home burning and being destroyed in flames and meteor strikes as all of Maggie's friends were found either being harmed by this apocalyptic terror, dead, or being burned alive. _

_In the next vision, she could see what was really happening right now._

_Willow, along with her friends, Avery, Savannah, Shiloh, Darrell, Logan, and Dominic being held captive by their enemies. With Count Drake having an ancient book in hand, and using it to obtain ultimate power._

Maggie was snapped out of that flashback when she heard Drake scream. When she turned, she saw Drake getting hit by ice. "That should give us time to escape, come on Maggie." Peter said as he took her hand. With that, they flew away.

But however, Count Drake was not going to give up just yet. For he was only beginning.

Meanwhile, back with the boys...

They were fending off the black and white butterflies. But surprisingly, they were having severe trouble trying to get away from them. They were like a flock of birds.

They needed to figure out a way of how to get away from these butterflies, suddenly. Shawn just had an idea!

"Hold the phone, I got it. It's a good thing I save this set of wheels in case of emergencies." Shawn said as he digs into his pocket.

The other boys were curious, just what could Shawn have in his pocket that could help?! Well to their utter shock, and amazement. Something big was being pulled from his pocket, it was a car. One from the Tooniverse!

The other boys were suprised. That's when Jake asked, "Where did you get that car?"

"Oh, believe me Jake. I am full of surprises!" Shawn answered, not noticing Cubby getting a better look at the car, and sudden realized, this was his rental car from the Tooniverse.

That's when he said, "Hey, it's a rental car that we use sometimes."

"We had better get out of here!" James spoke up as the butterflies came charging towards them.

"I've got this!" Shawn said as he hopes onto the top of the car and pulls up a sudden force field with his toony powers. "I'll hold off these butterflies with my force field, while you get us out of here."

Cubby nodded as he, Jake, and James jump into the rental car with Cubby taking the wheel. He grabs the key, jams it into the ignition, and turns it. But to his horror, the engine was sputtering and wasn't starting.

What were they going to do...?

"I've got an idea!" James said, as he gave the car a good solid whack, in an instant, the car started working. With that, the boys drove away as Ivy growled. "No fair, you're hurt my darlings!"

**(Shawn K. appears again next to me)**

**Hey, Shawn... uh, where's MC? **

**(MC is then seen tied up and gagged in the background)**

**Shawn K: He's a bit tied up at the moment.**

**O... kay...**

**(MC then breaks out of his bonds and storms up behind Shawn K.)**

**Shawn K: He's right behind me isn't he?**

**Yep.**

**(MC throws a massive right hand, knocking Shawn K. out)**

**MC: When will this toon ever learn?!**

**Yikes! Don't you think that was a tiny bit harsh...?**

**MC: What, he had it coming?! He tied me up twice now. **

**I know, but... oh nevermind. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it felt kinda short. It's not easy getting these chapters done and up everyday until Christmas.**

**MC: You said it, it's a big challenge. But we're not afraid of taking it on. **

**So, I guess we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**MC: And hopefully I won't get tied up again.**


	5. Chapter 5: The sleigh ride

**Hi everyone!**

**MC: Well, here we go again. The start of a brand new chapter, and this time, I didn't get tied up. **

**Yeah! So, in this chapter, everyone gets reunited after foiling the villains, and we see how far they get in their journey. **

**MC: Yep. And with that car, Shawn K. somehow brought. It may come in handy a little. But let's just hope they don't get ambushed by Count Drake or his evil allies.**

**Me too. So, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own my OCs and MC owns his.**

Chapter 5: The Sleigh Ride

The boys were trying their hardest to escape from the butterflies, Cubby was acting like a panicked driver. For as he kept seeing the butterflies getting closer, he kept driving faster...

The girls were running away from Captain Hook, who had thawed out from the ice...

Peter and Maggie were flew flying away from Drake's vampire bats...

Little did the gang know, was that they were going to find each other this way...

And it would all begin with what Cubby did next behind the wheel. He made a sharp turn to the left... the same direction of where the others were running. At that moment, they seemed to have lost the butterflies. "Cubby! Watch out for the-" Jake began before the car hit a tree, causing the boys to be thrown from the car... and knocked into the girls.

Of course Shawn K. would manage to grab the car shoves it back into his pocket, at the last second before flying into Peter and Maggie. After recovering, everyone was relieved to see each other.

"Well, looks like the gang is all back together." Shawn said. "And in one piece too."

"And I've got my book back!" Maggie said as Izzy returned her book. "By the way, did you see Count Drake."

At the mention of Count Drake, he was coming towards the group, preparing to strike. Willow spotted him out. "Drake! He's coming!" That's when Willow makes her move as she stood up and says, "What are you doing here...?" She demanded to the villains, who chuckled as he took her hand in his. "Simple, I've come here to make certain that I get what I want. And make you my wife!"

The princess looked disgusted as she backed away. "Never will I ever marry you! I've told you that too many times."

"Oh my sweet Willow, once I possess the power contained from your little friend's book. I'll see to it that I get what I want no matter what."

The royals were rather confused to who this guy was. "Who is this guy?" James asked.

Peter began to explain for him, "That's the evil Count Drake, major enemy of Princess Willow. For years he been plotting numerous plans to make Willow his wife so that way he could take over her kingdom."

"But he's failed repeatedly." Jake added. "And he's gonna fail again today, because we'll never surrender the book!"

Suddenly, Drake started to walk towards Maggie, Willow stepped in front of her. "You'll have to get through me to get that book."

That's when Sofia stepped forward. "Me too..."

Then Jake. "Through me as well."

Drake just chuckled seeing all this go down, even as Peter And Shawn stepped forward. "At this point, you'll have to get through all of us if you want to get what you want." Shawn told the villain. But Drake just smirked. "Is that so?! In that case." Drake suddenly snapped his finger. All of a sudden, a swarm of bats appeared from out of nowhere.

"Sick em' my little pets." Drake ordered as the bats prepared to strike.

Everyone saw the bats coming as they all made a run for it, just then Shawn could feel something digging through his pocket. He looks down and sees Cubby digging through it.

"Cubby? What are you doing?!" He asked.

"Looking for something to help us!" Was the small boys response. He suddenly finds something as he pulls out a can as garlic gas. But that wasn't all he pulled out, he also managed to pull out a big, moveable wooden steak. So, by pouring some garlic gas onto the steak, he takes aim and throws it at the bats. Luckily the bats were much favorites with garlic, so they end up flying away from it. Giving the group the perfect chance to escape, but they needed something to get away with and fast.

But what were they gonna do now...?

Just then, Peter spotted something. "Hey, check it out." Peter said as he flies up to a sleigh. "We can use this sleigh to get away quicker."

"Jolly good, Peter!" Willow spoke up. "Let's hurry now."

Soon everyone hops aboard the sleigh as Shawn K. gives it a push, soon they all ride it down a hill. Giving them all the speed they need to get away. They seemed to have lost Drake at that moment... and that was good. And boy was everyone happy, as they all seemed relived. Izzy suddenly noticed Cubby was barefoot as she said, "Uh... Cubby..."

The small pirate boy noticed at what she was looking at, and quickly put his shoes back on, since the snow has melted a long time ago. Though he felt glad, he couldn't help but have a feeling that he might have to take them off again later. Meanwhile, Maggie was looking down at her book. While deep in her thoughts. She was now worried about the safety of her book.

That's when Willow noticed her concern. "Is everything okay, Maggie?" She asked.

"I'm just worried about my book now..."

"Apparently Count Drake says that this book contains magical powers, that's why he wants it for himself." Peter informed Willow. "Cause with that kind of power, he would be able to take over your home, and force you into marrying him."

"Magical powers?" Willow asked. "How can that be so?"

"I'm not entirely sure. You'll have to ask Maggie about that."

That's when the gang heard the sound... of bells. "Say, you hear that?!" Shawn asked.

"Yes... I do." Sofia spoke up. "It's bells..."

Sofia was right, cause they were all indeed hearing the sound of bells. And because of this, another musical number occurred. "Oh boy. I get the strangest feeling another musical number is about to start." Shawn said as Sofia suddenly began to sing.

_**Sofia: Just hear those sleigh bells ringling**_

_**Ring ting tingling too...**_

_**Maggie: Come on, it's lovely weather**_

_**For a sleigh ride together with you.**_

_**Jake: Outside the snow is falling**_

_**And friends are calling 'Yoo hoo!'**_

**_Izzy: Come on, it's lovely weather_**

**_For a sleigh ride together with you._**

The gang rode down a hill as they laughed and sang. Even as yet another random spotlight shown down on Amber as she began to sing.

_**Amber: Giddy-yap giddy-yap giddy-yap**_

_**Let's go!**_

_**Let's look at the snow**_

_**We're riding in a wonderland of snow.**_

_**Peter: Giddy yup, Giddy yup, Giddy up**_

_**It's grand!**_

_**Just holding your hand!**_

At that verse, Amber took Peter's hand and giggled.

_**Amber and Peter: We're gliding along with the song**_

_**Of a wintry fairy land.**_

The gang then hit a sharp turn at that verse.

_**Cubby: Our cheeks are nice and rosy**_

_**And comfy cozy are we.**_

_**James: We're snuggled up together **_

_**Like the birds of a feather would be...**_

_**Willow: Let's take the road before us**_

_**And sing a chorus or two.**_

_**Shawn: Come on, it's lovely weather**_

_**for a sleigh ride together with you!**_

That's when the sled rode down a very steep hill as the song ended. Shawn immediately took notice as he said, "Folks, you might want to grab a hold of something. This is going to get steepy." Soon, everyone noticed and held on to something. Amber, of course, held on to Peter. However, somebody ends up getting unlucky as Cubby nearly falls out the sleigh, but Izzy holds on to him.

Cubby felt relieved, unfortunately it didn't last long as the sleigh hits another bump causing Cubby to lose his grip and fall off, just as Jake caught him again. Such a relief as the sleigh came down the steep hill. "We made it down the hill." Peter said.

"I must say, that sure was fun." Maggie spoke up. "I'm definitely writing this down in my book."

That's when the gang began to laugh and have fun... but little did they know... was that their laughter... would wake up a great beast.

**And yet another cliffhanger...**

**MC: Are we going to expect a lot of these?! **

**I hope not. But remember, we've got to get these chapters done and put up for each day.**

**MC: That I'm aware of.**

**So anyways, next chapter will definitely be longer, plus we'll see... something terrifying.**

**MC: Oh my, what could it be?! **

**We'll have to wait and see. So, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**MC: And watch out for flying snowballs! **


	6. Chapter 6: The incredible snow beast

**Hello peeps!**

**MC: Here we are once again. **

**Time for yet another fun chapter of The Christmas Book! Care to give the readers a quick summary of what to expect, MC?**

**MC: Sure. Now from what I know, Maggie and her friends are going to continue their adventure, but however are about to encounter something really scary? **

**Yep... but will they encounter that's scary... let's find out! Care to do the disclaimer's as well?**

**MC: Okay. In this story Nellie here owns her own OCs, while I own mine. The rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 6: The incredible snow beast

Everyone had just made it down the hill safe and sound. Now they had continued on their way through Holiday Valley. While everyone is walking, Jake and Izzy were having a moment with each other. For you see, the two were... well, a couple now.

But why you may ask? Well, listen in to their conversation and you'll see why.

"Jake... I can't believe it's almost been a year since we became... a thing." Izzy told Jake.

"I know. And to think it all happened after what took place over on Never land." Jake replied.

Maggie couldn't help but overhear the two, she then whispered to Cubby. "Those two are dating?" She asked. Cubby just nodded. She was amazed, but she still wonders how. That's when Cubby began to explain to her the whole story.

"There was an attack on Never Land one day. A man named Shawn tried to take it over, but Jake was able to destroy him and save everybody... and well, that led to Jake admitting his crush on Izzy... and the rest is history."

Maggie was amazed. "Wow... well, congratulations for them." That's when she noticed the two starting to kiss. And she couldn't help but giggle a little. As for Peter, he was trying to figure out where they were going. "How far are we?"

"I'm not sure. But hopefully we aren't that far away from Holiday Village." Willow said. "Who knows, if we find a shortcut. It can save us some time."

As the gang continued on, Drake stood on top of a snowy cliff, smirking. "Those fools may have gotten lucky so far with keeping themselves and the book safe. But their luck is just about to run out." Drake said. That's when he turned to something in a cave. And he couldn't help but chuckle evilly as he heard something snore inside the cave...

"And the creature inside this cave will see to it. Time to give it a little wake up call!"

Back to the group, Shawn was looking through his binoculars, and noticed what looked like a town. "Hey guys, I think I see something in the distance."

"Oh. What is it?" Maggie asked.

"See for yourself!"

Maggie took the binoculars and looked through them. She indeed saw a tow of some sort. "It's a town!" When the others heard her say that, they all began to cheer with excitement. But suddenly, their cheering was interrupted by a huge roar. This startled everybody, especially Cubby. "Uh... w-w-what was that?" He asked timidly.

"I don't know..." Willow answered. "But if I had to guest. It must be the sound of the snow beast that lives in the mountains."

"Snow beast?!" James questioned.

The princess nodded. "Yes. I heard that the snow beast usually sleeps, and is angry and goes on a rampage if awaken rudely."

"Well if that's the case, the last thing we want to do is make a loud noise if it's nearby." Peter suggested.

That's when they heard another loud roar. This one was louder. And this caused Cubby to scream, and fly out of his own shoes. "Aw coconuts!"

"That beast can be anywhere." Amber whimpered, holding on to Peter. "Protect me, Peter!"

"Don't worry Amber, I will."

Suddenly, they all felt the ground shaking. "What's going on? An earthquake?!" Shawn asked. Willow listened closely. "I believe it's the sound of footsteps... from a very big person..." Then suddenly, from the distance... it was coming at them... in a fast pace. The others could hear the sound getting louder, as for Cubby. He realized that he was barefoot again, and his shoes were nowhere in sight. So as he looked around, that's when he saw a big white thing coming their way.

"Uh... guys...?"

Suddenly, a big white hairy creature appears, letting out a roar of anger. Soon, everyone saw it.

"It's the snow beast!" Willow exclaimed.

"Oh boy.. and I think he looks cranky." Peter added.

"Isn't it obvious?" Amber said before jumping into Peter's arms. "Keep protecting me, Peter!"

"Well, guys. I don't know about you. But I'm getting out of here!" Shawn said as he prepares to run via Snagglepuss. "Exit, stage left!"

And acting like the toon he is, he makes a run for it. And so do the others as the beast chases after all of them. They ran as fast as they could, but they couldn't seem to outrun the beast as he roared loudly. That's when Izzy said, "This is one big emergency."

Reaching into her pouch, she pulls out some pixie dust and sparkles everyone with it. Soon everyone had the ability to fly and were able to fly away from the beast. Unfortunately, some pixie dust ended up on the beast, and he began to fly as well. Maggie turned around and saw the beast flying as she gasped with shock. "I didn't know snow beasts had happy thoughts too."

Now how were they going to be able to get away from the beast, suddenly that's when Sofia had an idea. "Hey... I think I know what we can do. James. Do you remember that giant baby, and how we put him back to sleep after we woke him?"

James nodded as his sister continued. "I think if we can find a way to calm the beast, we can get it back to sleep."

"And just how exactly do you two plan to put that beast to sleep?!" Shawn asked them.

"Well, what do snow beasts eat and drink?" Sofia asked.

Princess Willow would answer that as she says, "Well. I've read that they do like to eat snow cones and drink ice water." That was all Sofia and James needed to know as they they down to a snowy hill. And soon the two went to work with making some snow cones for the snow beast. And hopes that this would work, as the others decided to make the ice water.

And then, once everything was set, now all they had to do was to wait for the monster to see the treat left for him, eat it, and fall back to sleep. And for their sake, they hope it would be enough...

So they waited...

Soon the monster could be heard coming their way as Jake said. "Here it comes, everyone hide!" Soon everyone hides behind some bushes as they see the snow beast come, but stops noticing some snow cones right in front of him. He grins and takes one.

Soon he starts to eat all of the snow cones in front of him, once he finished. He let out a very loud yawn, it was working. He was getting sleepy!

"It's working..." Sofia whispered.

Then, after a few more moments of waiting. He soon began to walk back towards it's cave, very sleepy. It worked! Once it was fully out of sight, the others sighed with relief as Peter said. "Way to go Sofia, the plan worked. And now that snow beast is going back to it's home to sleep."

"Great, now we can continue with our adventure. To find a story worth telling." Maggie spoke up. And so, with that little sidetrack out of the way, they all continue their adventure to the Holiday Village.

**Well... I know I said that this chapter would be longer than the last... but like I said, it's hard to do this.**

**MC: You said it. Especially with having to have each chapter done for each day up till Christmas.**

**Yeah. So I guess what means some chapters will be short for the sake of being posted.**

**MC: But we still plan to make them very exciting. **

**Right, so we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please. Thank you.**

**MC: And good night!**


	7. Chapter 7: Attack of the Gingerbread Men

**Hi everyone!**

**MC: Hey there! Well, here we go once again with another chapter.**

**And we assure you, this chapter will definitely be longer than the last.**

**MC: Are you sure about that Nellie? **

**Yes, Im sure. Now let's get on with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior. I only own my OC's and MC owns his.**

Chapter 7: Attack of the Gingerbread Men

Drake watched the kids from a cliff, scowling as his plan failed.

"Those royal children blew my plans. But no matter, I'll still find a way to get that book."

As he stared at the gang, he couldn't help but notice a little village... made out of cookies... that's when he got an idea.

"I guess since the snow beast failed, we'll have to move on to the next best thing."

As we speak Maggie and her friends were continuing their adventure as they walked across the never ending road of snow. Just minutes ago they had escaped the wrath of an angry snow beast. It wasn't easy, but they were just lucky to have made it out alive. And in one piece. Right now, the gang was walking through a forest. As they did, Shawn K. couldn't help but feel his stomach grumbling as he groaned. "Oh man.. My stomach is on empty."

Soon, James's stomach growled as well. "Mine too."

That's when everybody else's stomached began to growled. Willow blushed. "I guess we're all hungry."

"I can't believe we didn't think to bring food with us." Maggie complained a little.

"Yeah.. Just who's idea was it to not suggest bringing food along?" Shawn asked everyone. Everyone just looked down, holding their growling stomachs.

"I rest my case."

Cubby sighed. "Coconuts... I could really use a gingerbread cookie right now..."

Just as he said that, Shawn spotted something sitting by a tree... a human sized gingerbread man. "Hey.. either I'm seeing things. Or I'm seeing the biggest gingerbread man ever."

The others then noticed and gasped. "We see it too..." Izzy pointed out.

It really was a giant gingerbread man. The gang then ran over to it to get a better look. It looked to be about six feet tall. "Finally, we can have food." Shawn said happily. But Willow had a bad feeling about this gingerbread man...

Soon Peter followed Shawn as he said to him, "I think this big cookie is enough to fill all of our stomachs."

Willow spoke up. "Guys... I don't know about this. Something about this gingerbread man seems... suspicious... I wouldn't even take a bite of it if I were you."

"Aw quit worrying Willow." Shawn said. "It's just a gingerbread man."

Then Peter added, "Yeah! What's the worst that could happen? It's not like the cookie's gonna come to life..." As he said that, Shawn had already taken a bite out of the cookie's arm.

"ROAR!"

Shawn took a few steps back as the gingerbread man roared like a beast, standing over the gang with evil eyes.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?!"

Immediately, everyone pointed at Shawn. "Traitors.." He muttered.

"Well you're the one who ate his arm." Peter replied.

"Well I was hungry, how was I to know this thing was alive?!"

As the two argued, Willow then noticed something coming up from behind the gingerbread man... her eyes widen. "Oh... friends... I think we've got more company..." Shawn and Peter stopped to see what the princess sorceress what talking about... and so did the others. Maggie gasped...

"It's more of them..."

And she was right as about eleven more six foot tall gingerbread men came approaching the gang, joining their leader as they all grinned evilly. "Uh... Peter, pal?!" Shawn whispered.

"What?" Peter whispered back.

"You remember our little plan. Code redder niner."

"Uh, could you run that through with me so I can remember?"

"Oh you know.. Chop down, giant slayers. Ring any bells?!"

"Oh yeah! Of course!"

Their little conversation was interrupted by the gingerbread men laughing. The leader spoke up in a menacing tone. "WHAT IS THIS?! A SECRET PLANNING?!" Peter and Shawn chuckled nervously. "Maybe.. PETER NOW!" Shawn said as Peter jumped on his shoulder and leaps off from Shawn's arm boost. The others looked on in awe and shock.

Peter then pulled out his dagger and yells out, "Take this, you lame cookies!" He then tried to stab on of them... but it did little effect. The leader gingerbread man chuckled as he stared down at the rest of the group, licking his lips. "YOU ALL SHALL MAKE YUMMY TREATS!" The kids gasped.

"We have to make treats for this guy?" James asked.

"Uh.. I don't think that's what he meant kid." Shawn replied.

Suddenly, the gingerbread men walked towards the kids... and Willow had an idea!

"RUN!"

And that's what everyone did, well... Except for Shawn and Peter. Maggie stopped to see them staying behind! "Uh... guys?"

"You guys keeping running, will handle them and keep them busy." Shawn told her. Maggie sighed and continued on, running from the vicious gingerbread men that were chasing them. At least a few of them at least, while the others were battling Peter and Shawn. "Come on, we can take you all on. You ain't so tough." Shawn said as he & Peter stood for battle, but seconds later.

They both heard a scream...

Coming from a little girl.

"Maggie!" Peter exclaimed.

He immediately runs off, leaving Shawn behind.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" He followed after the flying boy, and what they both saw shocked them.

They saw a couple of Gingerbread Men running towards them, and then.

SPLAT!

The two of them get splattered, laying flat on the ground. But what they didn't notice was that the gingerbread men the two got squashed by were kidnapping Maggie. "Help me!" The girl cried. This was not good. As Peter and Shawn recovered from being run over. Willow ran over to them. "Guys! Those demon cookies took Maggie! We have to get her back!"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Shawn exclaimed in shock.

Willow nodded, holding up Maggie's book. "Maggie dropped this, but when she tried to pick it up, the cookies just grabbed her."

That's when Peter immediately says in panic, "This isn't good! Those scoundrels are gonna cook Maggie into a snack if we don't save her soon."

Then Jake stepped in and said, "He's right. Maggie is our friend. We may not have known her as long as Willow has, but she's still our friend." So everyone knew that they had to save her no matter what. And so, off everyone went. They followed the gingerbread men's footprints in the snow. Until they finally found their lair. And well, their lair looked more like a gingerbread town.

With the houses, and buildings being made entirely out of gingerbread. Of course!

As they walked through the town, looking at it all made the gang even hungrier. But surprisingly, this time. No one was even more hungry than Cubby. "Aw coconuts. It's to see all of these delicious treats, and we can't eat any of it."

"You're right, Cubby." Izzy replied. "We wouldn't wanna ruin the gingerbread men's homes, especially after knowing they're alive."

This only made Cubby groan as he held his very empty stomach.

"We all feel the same way..." Willow spoke up. "But now we must focus on getting Maggie back. Does anybody see her?"

Unfortunately, no one had any idea of where she was. But soon... they heard laughter... evil laughter...

And it was coming from a nearby gingerbread castle. Willow immediately ran towards the castle, with the others following behind...

Meanwhile at the castle...

There was plenty going on from the inside, as the evil gingerbread men were currently heating up their boiling pot. For which is what they're planning to dump Maggie into shortly. And right now, she was very scared stiff. She didn't want to become a snack. Right now, the eight year old was tied to a candy cane. And she was wrapped up in black licorice. She attempted to eat her way out, but the licorice tasted awful.

"Come on guys." Maggie tried to reason with the gingerbread king. "Can't you find anything else to cook other than me?"

However the King just chuckled as he said, "NO! WE FEED ONLY ON HUMAN FLESH!"

Maggie wished she could cover her ears. "Do you have to shout everything you say?" She asked.

"YES!"

"... Okay."

As Maggie continued to struggle in her bonds, outside the castle, the others were watching what was going on inside. "So, what are they planning to do in there?" Shawn asked. "It sure looks like they're planning to cook Maggie in that pot." Sofia replied.

Amber shuddered. "What do these giant cookie monsters find delicious about humans?"

"I know! They're doing this as revenge on us humans for eating them!" James brainstormed. Now this surprised everyone, as they looked at James, who shrugged. "Just a theory."

That's when Willow said, "Let's try to find a way to get in the castle without any of those gingerbread men catching us..."

That's when suddenly, Peter had a brainstorm of an idea that just might work. "Hey! I've got it!" With that, he began to explain the idea. It would involve half of the group to go in and provide a distraction, while the other half sneak in to free Maggie from her bindings and get her out of the castle before they get caught. Peter, Shawn, Jake, and James offered to be the distraction, while the others would go in to get Maggie.

But how would they distract the gingerbread men? Well, they would have to figure that out right now. For they immediately went into action as they saw Maggie being loaded to the dumper towards the pot.

"Hey! James called. "Gingerbread guys! Bet you can't catch us!"

The men saw James over by the gate, but he wasn't just mocking them with taunts. Look what else he was doing, he was dancing along with Peter and Shawn. They immediately ran when the gingerbread guards and kings charged towards them. While they were distracted, Jake & his crew, along with Willow went up to free Maggie. "Boy am I glad to see you." The girl said happily.

Willow smiled. "I know! Now let's get out of here..."

The kids ran over to the door. But it slammed opened, revealing the king, his guards, and a captured Jake, Peter, Shawn, and James.

"SO! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TRY TO ESCAPE WITH OUR PRISONER! WELL IT WON'T WORK! NOW YOU SHALL NEVER ESCAPE FROM HERE ALIVE!"

However, as he said that, the kids had ran the other way... only to be blocked by more cookie guards. They were trapped.

"NOW WE SHALL TURN YOU ALL INTO TASTY TREATS!" The King said.

Was this the end for our friends, would they all be turned into tasty treats for the evil gingerbread men. Not if Jake had anything to say about it. "Yo ho, I don't think so!" The boy shouted as he drew his Destiny Sword... only for one of the gingerbread guards to snatch it away from him and eat it.

"Uh oh..."

The King grinned evilly...

Later on...

All of the friends were tied up as one as they were all placed on a huge conveyor belt which led to a huge pot of cooking oil at the very end. It was all set and ready to be used for cooking humans.

"SERVANTS! ACTIVATE THE CONVEYOR BELT!"

A gingerbread man does as told as he pulls the lever, starting up the conveyor belt. Moving the friends towards the cooking oil. As this occurred, other Gingerbread men were setting up at a dinner table with plates, forks, spoons, and knives. For they were about to have a lovely feast. With the friends as the main course. "You know, I'm definitely writing about this in my book." Maggie said.

"I don't think you'll be alive to do that..." Willow replied.

Peter scoffed. "You know, this could have all been avoided if _someone _didn't take a bite out of a sleeping gingerbread man's arm!" He pointed out, looking at Shawn.

And Shawn just scoffed, "Hey! How was I to know that it would be alive, and besides. You would have done the same thing, you were running towards it like I was."

"At least Willow knew something was up about these big cookies!"

Suddenly, they noticed they were getting closer to the boiling pot. Maggie looked down at the licorice tying them together, and got an idea. "Hey guys! I know what to do. Let's eat our way out! Chew on the licorice, but be warned, it tastes terrible." And so, that's what the group did. And despite the awful taste of the licorice, they all managed to bit there way out of the bindings and free themselves. And just in time too!

For they all almost met their fate with the burning pot.

"Now let's find my book, and beat those cookie giants!" Maggie declared.

"But just how are we going to pull it off?" Peter asked.

Maggie grinned. "Is anybody hungry...?"

Back to the gingerbread men had prepared the table, and turned to the pot... but instead, the saw some not so happy looking kids.

"THEY HAVE ESCAPED!"

"Now!" Maggie shouted.

And soon enough, the hungry kids charged into attack on the gingerbread men. They all jumped on one gingerbread men. Maggie and Willow took a bite out of the arms.

The royal children took a bite out from the left leg, while the Never Land Pirates bite off the right leg. And all the Gingerbread men did was scream in agony. Even Peter took a huge bite out of the head. Soon after a few minutes of munching, the gang looked at all the remains. The gingerbread king was furious.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT MY ARMY?! NOW YOU SHALL PAY!"

The group only looked at each other as Maggie said. "You know, I don't think my tummy is satisfied yet. I'm still hungry, what about you guys?"

The others couldn't help but agree as they all circle around the big gingerbread king. The king started to get scared. "Where is my book?" Maggie demanded.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR REFERRING TOO?! NOW STAND BACK!"

Maggie shrugged. "Alright... get him."

And soon everyone leaped towards the king and began to eat him down as he screamed in agony. They took huge bites out of him until he finally confessed. "OKAY, OKAY I GIVE UP! HERE TAKE THE BOOK!"

With that, the king returned the book to Maggie as she smiled. "Thank you."

Suddenly, James broke off the head of the king and started eating it. "James..." Amber said, shaking her head at her twin.

"What? I was still hungry." The prince admitted.

"Well look.. we got the book back. Now let's get out of here." Shawn spoke up. And so, with the evil gingerbread men defeated. Maggie and her friends exit the castle and continue their way back to the Holiday Village once more. And continue further into Holiday Valley...

As they left, Drake had noticed them, and boy was he not happy seeing them again.

"Blast! They got away again." Drake shouted. "How do they manage to do it?"

The evil sorcerer scowled as he jumped off the cliff and landed on his feet. Doing so, he noticed an a few giant rats marching... and he knew about the villainous Mouse King...

And upon seeing these rats, he began to form another evil scheme in his mind involving the Mouse King. Drake chuckled as he looked at the kids and spoke. "Well my friends, prepare to meet yet another king."

**Told you this chapter would be longer.**

**MC: Well, looks like you were right, and I was wrong. Sorry I doubted you.**

**It's okay. Now it looks like Drake has yet, another trick of his evil sleeve.**

**(Drake appears behind us)**

**Drake: How right you are...**

**(Both Nellie and MC pale in fear)**

**MC: Please tell me that wasn't an evil Vampire saying that?!**

**I'm pretty sure it is...**

**MC: That's what I thought... RUN!**

**(Nellie and MC run off)**

**Well, we'll see you guys later! And don't forget to review please! Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Rat Rampage

**(Nellie and MC are seen tied to chairs and at gunpoint as Drake appeared on screen)**

**Drake: Greetings loyal readers, I am Count Drake! Your guest host for this part of the chapter.**

**HELP US!**

**Drake: SILENCE! **

**(I squeaked and then stayed silent)**

**Drake: Now then! In this chapter, I will launch my next diabolical plan in getting that Christmas book. And this time I will succeed.**

**No you won't...**

**Drake: I SAID SILENCE!**

**(Whispere to MC) Do something! Save us both.**

**MC: (Whispers to Nellie) Don't worry, I'll think of something.**

**(The guns to our heads were cocked as we both whimpered as Drake smirked)**

**Drake: Now this should keep you both quiet.**

**You know, I created you, and I can totally wipe you from existence if I have too-**

**(Drake snaps his fingers and the gunman pulls the trigger, completely blowing my head to bits as MC screams in horror)**

**MC: NELLIE! OH THE IN-HUMANITY!**

**(Drake chuckled and continued where he left off)**

**Drake: Now then, let us proceed with watching my newest plan go through and succeed.**

**(That's when Drake remembered the disclaimer)**

**Drake: Oh yes, I almost forgot. The OCs in this story, including myself belong to MC and Nellie. Everyone else belongs to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 8: Rat Rampage

Maggie and her friends had venture into Holiday Valley, in hopes of finding more adventure. But as of late, they kept running into trouble with the villains, snow beasts, and Gingerbread men. Maggie was busy writing a few things in her book. "I'll say, we've had quite the adventures so far."

"No joke. Though it wasn't what we were expecting." Peter replied.

Maggie was confused when she turned to face everyone. "What do you mean?"

Amber scowled. "Isn't it obvious? Princess Ivy."

"Captain Hook." Jake added.

"Count Drake." Willow also added.

"If I had to guess, I'd say that there's somebody out there that is trying to get their hands on that book. And I think I have a good hunch of who it is." Shawn added.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. "Isn't it Count Drake?"

"Bingo."

"We kinda already knew that."

James then spoke up. "And what about that snow beast and those gingerbread men?"

Willow would respond saying, "It's possible those were just minor mishaps."

"Or maybe Count Drake could be behind all of this."

Everyone turned to the cartoon all star as he began to explain. "Think about it. Apparently he wants that Christmas Book since it contains mystical powers, and he would stop at nothing to getting it."

Maggie nodded. "I guess you're right, but let's just keep going. There's no way I'll let that evil freak get my book." So all of our friends went ahead and continued their adventure, and hopefully don't run into more trouble. As they did, they trudge up a snowy hill. But it wasn't easy since the winds were blowing, and the snow was pretty deep.

But, nevertheless, they made it. And upon reaching the top, they saw what looked like an army... of rats...

And next to insects, Cubby was completely afraid of rats. And when he saw those big rats, he yelped and hid behind Izzy. "Aw coconuts! Those rats are pretty big." Amber couldn't help but agree as she hid behind Peter for protection. "If there's one thing I'm afraid of other than failure, not being popular, and frogs, it's rats!"

As for Willow, she looked at the rats, and had an idea. "You know! I believe these rats can help us if they're friendly enough. Maybe they can show us the way to the ice palace."

"I thought it was the Holiday Village?" Shawn asked, sounding a bit confused.

"I did mention there being an ice palace. There's still a village though."

"Oh.. right. Now I remember." Shawn said. "Well look, if you're sure these rats can help us. Then go for it! What have you got to lose?!"

With that, the gang walked towards the rats. When suddenly, the rats noticed them and hissed at the gang. This frightened both Cubby and Amber greatly. Maggie backed away a bit. "They don't look happy to see us..."

"They sure don't." Jake replied.

The rats continued to hiss. Then suddenly, "At ease soldiers."

Who was that?

A figure then pushed pats the rats, revealing to be a mouse wearing king like clothes. Could he be the Mouse King? "Well now, just what do we have here?!"

The group felt uncomfortable as the Mouse King walked towards them. "Let's act natural and proper for him." Willow whispered to the others. And do Willow steps up and introduces herself with making a curtsy, "Greeting, your highness. I am Princess Willow, ruler of Magicia. And these are my friends..."

Maggie stepped from behind Willow and curtsied, "Hi. My name is Magnolia Joyner. But you can call me Maggie."

"You can call me Shawn K. I'm a fellow cartoon all star from a realm called the Tooniverse." Shawn introduced himself while bowing.

"I'm Peter Pan. Guardian of Never Land." Peter spoke up.

"I'm Jake, and these are my mateys. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully." Jake added.

"I'm Sofia, and this is my brother and sister. James and Amber." Sofia also added. Once the friends finished introducing themselves, the mouse monarch only glared at them. Then without warning, he turned to his rat army and shouted.

"Cease them!"

Suddenly, the army charged at the group. This caused them to scream with fright and run for their lives trying to avoid the army attacking them. But more rats had blocked their way. They were trapped all around. "Iz! This is an emergency." Jake said. Izzy knew where Jake was going with this, so wasting no time. She pulls out pixie dust from her little pouch as she spreads it and shouts. "Pixie dust-"

But suddenly, before she even throw any dustm a rat snatched the pixie dust from her hands. "I don't think so."

Uh oh...

However, they forgot that Peter Pan had pixie dust as well as he pulls out some and spreads it around on his friends as they soon began to float. "Ha! Ha!"

"See ya around rat army." Shawn said as everyone began to fly away.

BANG!

What was that?

Maggie turned to see the rats holding guns! "They've got guns!"

"RUN!" Jake screamed.

"You mean, FLY!" Sofia corrected.

"Oh.. right." Jake said, feeling a bit embarrassed.

And so the group flew. But the rats kept shooting. "Don't just stand around you fools, keep up with them." The Mouse King ordered. The rats started to run towards the flying group as they kept shooting. While from a distance, Drake and his other evil allies watch from afar. And Drake just smirked. However Hook just scoffed as he said, "How are a bunch of rodents going to stop those brats?"

"Patience Hook, I assure you all will go well."

Back with the gang, they were still flying, trying to dodge the bullets. But however as they did, it was completely difficult. Especially for Peter as Amber was holding on to him tightly.

Suddenly, Cubby screamed in pain as he felt his left foot shot by a bullet. And that caused him to fall to the ground. "Cubby!" His mateys shouted as they flew down towards him. That's when the rats started to shoot nets instead of bullets. And soon enough the Never Land Pirates were trapped, as the others stopped flying to see the pirate crew in trouble.

"Goodness!" Willow took out her wand and was about to free the mateys until not only did her wand get knocked out of her hands, but also caught in a net. Maggie and the royal children tried to help, but unfortunately they get captured as well. Soon all that were captured get taken by the army as they march off back to their camp base. However once they were out of sight. Little did they know was that Shawn K. and Peter Pan were not captured, but saw their friends being taken away.

"This isn't good Shawn. we've gotta save our friends!"

As Peter said that, a dart hit his shoulder, and he became drowsy. "Peter!" Shawn said as he noticed a rat soldier had shot Peter, so wasting no time. Shawn uses his cartoony powers to whisk him & Peter somewhere safe, a place the rats nor the Mouse King would ever find them. And that place was... behind a tree. Soon once they were behind the tree, Shawn places himself and Peter over an in-destructable shield. Once under it, Shawn tries to wake Peter up. But to no avail.

However, there was one tactic Shawn had left that even Peter couldn't stay awake from. And it was this! Shawn pulled out a trumpet... but before he could use it, he felt a dart in his shoulder.

"Ow!" Shawn said, but surprisingly he didn't feel drowsy at all as he took the dart out. Looked up in the branches, then throws it up there. And as expected, there was one rat soldier hiding in the tree from inside the shield as it passed out. "Thank goodness for me, I am an immune system from K.O. Darts."

Back at the mouse kings camp base...

The others were tied up to a totem pole as the Mouse King's army circles around them.

By this time, the Mouse King would come through the army and walk up to the children.

"So, a group of children have the nerve to trespass on my territory. Well, I'm sure your quite new around these parts. So I think it's only fair we explain the punishment is for trespassing on my property."

Amber started to whimper. "I don't like this! I want Peter!"

The Mouse king snaps his fingers, and one of the rats brought Amber towards him. Then to her absolute horror, this happens! The rat soldiers began to spread her entire body with their toxic wastes and such. Amber screamed in pain as the others watched in horror.

At that moment, Amber screamed at the top of her lungs.

"PETER PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Back with Shawn and Peter, Shawn was still trying to wake Peter, but that sudden scream seemed to wake up Peter instantly. "Amber!" He exclaimed. "She's in trouble."

Immediately Peter tried to fly, but his head ends up colliding into the invisible wall of the shield as he falls back to the ground.

"You okay Peter?"

The boy groaned. "What did you do, Shawn?"

"Oh I placed us under a shield to protect us from the attack by the rats." Shawn said as he takes down the shield. "Sorry."

Peter got up and looked around. "Where is everybody? I can't remember."

"They were ambushed by the rat army and have been taken back to their camp." Shawn explained. "And right now, I think they're in trouble."

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"And that was Amber..."

Taking hold of Shawn's arm, he and the all star fly off to the camp as fast as they could. Back at the camp, all was not well at all. For Amber, cause right now, lots of the rats waste and other gross stuff was all over Amber. And she did not like it at all, and it was worse as the Mouse King was laughing.

Back at the pole, while the two rats were watching guard of them. One of them smelt something smelly, as he covered his nose.

"Geez louise, what is that stench?!" Rat guard one asked.

Apparently it wasn't coming from the other rat, but the smell was coming from Cubby. But what was it? Willow noticed as used her finger magic to get rid of the smell... as well as put some shoes on Cubby. Cubby didn't even realize this occur as he and the others just watched with horror seeing what Amber is being forced to go through. And right now, they had to do something quick before this happens to them and save Amber, along with getting out of here.

"Please... stop..." Amber sobbed.

"Oh, but were just getting started. But now, I think it's time your friends joined in." The Mouse King told her as he snaps his fingers again.

"STOP!"

Out of nowhere, Peter and Shawn appeared. Peter was giving the Mouse King a death stare...

"Release the princess..."

**Drake: I think we'll stop here for now. Keep the suspense intact.**

**(MC glares at Drake)**

**MC: A cliffhanger really?! **

**Drake: Well, what did you expect you fool?**

**(Drake suddenly found himself being tied up by the same rope that both Nellie and MC were tied too & are untied from now)**

**Drake: ACK! What the?!**

**(That's when I appear)**

**I told you...**

**Drake: How are you still alive? **

**I'm the author of this story, what I say goes. And I say you better get your butt back in the story where you belong.**

**Drake: And if I refuse?! **

**I will wipe you from existence-**

**(A gunman pops in and shoots my head to bits once again, as my decapitated body falls to the ground in front of a horrified MC)**

**MC: NOT AGAIN!**

**(Drake chuckled as he freed himself from the rope, showed his fangs, and turned to MC)**

**Drake: Not unless you don't want your blood taken, you better rap this up.**

**MC: *Gulp* O.. okay.. Please read and review readers.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nutcracker battle

**(MC appears on screen, having be at knife point, and forced to do the authors note)**

**MC: Uh, hello.. everyone. This is the next chapter of the Christmas Book.**

**(Drake appears on screen, and is the one holding the knife, putting pressure on it, and making MC wince)**

**MC: Oh uh, and today will be continuing where we left off last chapter involving the whole Mouse King situation.**

**(Drake puts even more pressure on the knife, drawing a little blood)**

**MC: *Gulp* And of course as always, the OCs belong to me and my friend Nellie. The rest belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 9: Nutcracker battle

As we speak, the rest of the friends were delighted to see Peter and Shawn okay and ready to save them. "And who just might you two be?!" The Mouse King demanded. Peter glared. "I'm Peter Pan. And this is my friend, Shawn K. We're here to save our friends! Now let them go!"

"And unless you want to be de-tailed, you better do what we say."

Peter only chuckled. "Try me!

"Save me, Peter!" Amber screamed.

Suddenly, the Mouse King snapped his fingers. And at this instant, the entire rat army charges and engulfs Shawn and Peter into it as a massive puff cloud surrounds them with sounds of clashing swords, and punching could be heard. Even the ones holding Amber joined in, as she crawled away. Right now they all watched, in concern. Hoping the two would come out of the cloud the victors.

"Hey, you guys need a little help?"

Who was that?

They looked and saw to their amazement. It was the nutcracker himself. A young man with blond hair and a red soldier uniform. "I'm Eric. The Nutcracker prince." He introduced himself. The kids couldn't believe it, especially Maggie. They were face to face with the nutcracker.

It was like the ballet was real.

Eric drew his sword and cut the rope holding the kids. They were free now! But before they could do anything else, the cloud cleared, and the rats were standing over a battered and bruised Peter and Shawn. Amber was horrified, "PETER!" She exclaimed as she ran over to him. The Mouse King smirked as he called out an order.

"Soldiers, seeing as how Peter is friends with pirates. Place them in the tickle torture lock."

At the mention of tickle torture, Jake, Izzy, and Cubby panic greatly. The royals were now worried. As we speak the rat guards take the pirate crew and lock their ankles in the ankle locks. As they took off their shoes, preparing for the tickle torture. After the shoes came off, they shredded them much to the pirate crew's shock.

This was not going to end well.

That's when Jake said, "Um... I'm pretty sure we can come up with a better solution, your highness..."

But the King just smirked as he held up a big feather. "Oh come now, this is one of the many ways of tickle torture. The bottom sole of the foot is said to be the most ticklish part. So I plan to make the three of you laugh to your demise."

Izzy and Cubby just whimpered, but then, the crew were shielded by Sofia, James, and Amber. "If you wanna tickle them, you'll have to get through us, first." Sofia told the king. The Mouse King just scoffed, as he snapped his fingers. That's when this happened! A set of strong vines come in and wrap up the three royal children, sending them back afar and tied together.

"And you did..." Sofia said. "Wow..."

"A King is always prepared for anything. Now, where were we?!" The Mouse king said turning back towards the pirate crew.

They were all really scared right now, especially Cubby as he was trying to pull his feet out of the chains. But then Eric jumped into action. "Don't worry guys! I'll save you!"

The Mouse King took a few steps back with shock. "You again?!"

Eric smirked. "Long time no see, mousey monarch."

Hearing him call the Mouse King that made the King growl in anger.

"I hate it when you call me by that name. But no matter, since your here. I'll have the pleasure of disposing of you once and for all."

"Alright then." Eric drew his sword. "Let's dance."

As if on cue, the music of the Nutcracker starts up as Eric draws his sword. Along with the Mouse King as they prepare to duel. As for Maggie, she was trying to free the pirate crew from their chains. She managed to free Jake and Izzy easily, however she was having trouble with Cubby since not only his chains are tight but thankfully, Willow used a her finger magic to free Cubby, as well as give the mateys shoes.

Once they were free, they work to untangle the royal children as the Nutcracker continue to fight the Mouse King. As for Peter and Shawn...

They were currently trying to get back on her feet, suddenly they've been helped up by Willow and her magic.

"Thanks Willow." Shawn said.

Willow just curtsied and smiled. "The pleasure is all mine. Now, let's help Prince Eric!"

"Prince Who?" Peter asked, sounding confused.

The princess pointed to the nutcracker fighting the mousey monarch. "The Nutcracker. He's come to help us." Peter and Shawn smiled, apparently liking what they heard. Back with Eric, he was holding his all against the Mouse King, keeping the fight even as always.

"You'll never win, mousey monarch. You never have anyways."

"You always were one to jump conclusions too soon. This time I'll see to it you shall be defeated." The Mouse King replied as he makes another strike. But Eric just blocked it.

Then, to the King's dismay, that block sent him back a bunch of feet, knocking into some of his rat soldiers. And this was the moment that was needed for Eric to make the final strike. So with a massive jog and his sword held high, he struck the mouse, freezing him, and the other rat soldiers.

"N..NO! NOT AGAIN!" The Mouse King shouted inside the frozen ice.

Eric chuckled. "Works evert time..."

"Eric. That was so cool!" Maggie said as she walked towards him. The nutcracker prince then gave Maggie her book. "I believe this belongs to you. I found it at the kings throne."

Maggie takes the book and smiles at Eric. "Thanks. How can we ever repay you?"

Eric then pointed in a direction. "You don't need to pay me anything. The least I can do for now is show you the way to the Ice palace."

The friends were amazed hearing what he said, this was the moment they have been waiting for. "Thank you so much, Eric. We shall be on our way now." Willow spoke up.

"Take care. And let your holiday spirit be with you."

With that, the gang left, continuing on their adventure through Holiday Valley.

**MC: Well, the Mouse King has been defeated. And our friends our on their way to Holiday Valley, for good this time.**

**Drake: *Growls* Will see about that. *Vanishes back to his mission***

**MC: *Sees Drake gone and sighs* Oh He's Gone, Thank Goodness. Well, Sorry If This Chapter Was Short. But Hey, Getting Each Chapter Up Each Day Isn't Easy. But Hopefully The Next Chapter Will be A Little longer, And Normal This Time. Until Then. Please Read & Review. Goodbye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ice Massacre

**Hello friends. Because of my powers of an authoress, I managed to revive myself after being killed... twice.**

**MC: And even better news, Drake has decided to stay out of the authors note for the rest of the story. **

**Yeah! So lots of good stuff. This chapter we will see the gang meet up with a recent villain that Jake and his crew met one day in Never Land...**

**MC: I wonder who that could be? **

**You'll have to wait and see...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I own my OC's, and MC owns his.**

Chapter 10: Ice Massacre

Drake continued to watch the gang make their way through the valley with a scowl. "This is getting rather annoying, every full proof plan I plague on them. They somehow find a way to escape it unharmed."

The evil villain started to think. As he did, he noticed the Ice palace... and he knew of an ice maker who could be of good use. Drake smirked evilly. Apparently both Hook and Princess Ivy took note of the look on Drake's face as they saw him looking towards the Ice Palace. "What have you got planned now, boy?" Hook asked.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Captain." Drake answered.

Later on, Drake went to the castle, as he introduced himself to the 'ruler'.

"What brings you here...?" The ruler asked in a raspy voice.

Hook gasped with shock, for he somehow recognized that voice.

"I've come here to ask for your assistance, and I will see to it that should you help me well. You will be rewarded greatly."

The ruler gasped. "Really... tell me more..."

Drake could only smirk evilly knowing what he had in mind would succeed this time.

Meanwhile...

Maggie and the gang had just arrived on top of a hill. The girls were riding a horse provided by Prince Eric, as a way to get going faster... while the boys had to walk. And right now James was really annoyed and jealous, as were the other boys as Shawn spoke up. "I still don't see why the girls get to ride on a horse, while we have to walk."

"Because there's not enough room on the horse." Maggie responded.

That's when Jake said, "Well, we won't have to walk for long, because I can see the Ice palace straight up ahead."

And indeed Jake was right, for right in front of them was indeed the glamorous, and amazing Ice Palace. It looked beautiful, made out of ice indeed. They never thought they would make it, but they finally have. Even with all that has happened so far. "So pretty..." Maggie said.

"Maybe there's someone who lives here." Willow spoke up. " How about we give them a good welcome?"

"Good idea."

With that, the gang walked into the palace, hoping to find out what lies ahead of them. Suddenly, as they walked in, the doors slammed closed, as metals bars, bricks, and locked blocked it. They were trapped.

Maggie was a little amazed. "Talk about a captive audience."

Just then, they were unexpectedly welcomed by a raspy and sinister voice. "Welcome children.."

Who said that?

Suddenly, an figured jumped in front of the gang. He wore blue and was holding a staff. Jake and his mateys instantly knew who this was.

"ShiverJack!"

"I have been expecting you for quite some time. Especially you Jake!" ShiverJack said. Jake glared. "I see you finally found your ice domain. But you're still not welcome on Never Land. Ever."

"On the contrary, I will be. Once I be rid of you and your friends."

"We'll just see about that..."

Jake drew his sword, as Maggie was confused. "Uh... who is this guy?" That's when Shawn K. explained. "I've actually heard about him. His name is ShiverJack, the coldest pirate to have ever stepped foot on Never Land, and he planned on making it his icy domain. Luckily Jake was able to stop him before it was too late. But now ShiverJack plan on having revenge against Jake."

"Yikes..."

That's when ShiverJack noticed Maggie's book, and grinned. "Ah.. so this is the book that was told to contain mystical power?! Excellent!" Maggie then shielded her book away from the cold sorcerer. "You want my book too? Good grief."

Jake jumped in front of Maggie, protecting her. "If you wanna get that book, you'll have to get through me."

"So be it."

With that, ShiverJack pointed his staff and shot an ice beam at Jake, freezing him completely. Much to everybody else's shock. "Jake! No!" Maggie exclaimed. Then, to her complete horror. ShiverJack with his mighty boot would crumble the frozen Jake. Shattering him into millions of pieces. That caused Maggie and Izzy to scream in horror.

ShiverJack laughed wickedly. The others could only watch in horror as Izzy sobbed uncontrollably. Jake was.. was...

No... he couldn't be...

"You... you... you're so cold!" Maggie whispered at ShiverJack.

"Thank you my dear. And now, that is one less little brat to deal with." ShiverJack said, spreading away the ice of the now dead Jake. "Who would like to join him?"

Willow stepped forward and held out her wand. "Don't be so sure the rest of us will die, Mr. Jack! I happen to be skilled and making ice as well."

That suddenly interested the cold pirate as he looked at Willow lovingly. "My, you certainly are my dear. I think I might have some interest for you." The princess looked disgusted. "Excuse me?"

Before he could answer, she slapped him away. And then told him, "If you are thinking of falling in love with me, then you might as well forget it!" ShiverJack immediately frowned as he stood back to his feet. "Very well then, you'll just have to join the little brat in the same matter."

Suddenly, he shot an ice beam at Willow, who dodged it. The beam ended up hitting Sofia, trapping her in ice. "Not good." She managed to say. ShiverJack laughed evilly as Amber and James tried to protect Sofia from being shattered. "Sofia! Are you okay?" Amber asked. The little princess did say something, but it was barely audible as she was trapped in ice.

As for Izzy and Cubby, they were still mourning over the loss of Jake. Izzy was even holding some of the shattered ice that was left of her boyfriend. But as she did, she could feel something growing inside of her. And that was.. her... her... inner rage.

Giving the broken ice to Cubby, Izzy stood up and stormed over to ShiverJack. "You cold hearted monster! You killed my boyfriend! I hate you! I hate you so much!" She started to punch on his chest as hard as she could. But she could hear ShiverJack laughing at her, she noticed that he was mocking her strength. And that really set her off, for something inside her snapped. Causing her to jumped on him and attack him the best way she could, but he easily pushed her off of him, now furious himself.

"So you dare try to roughen me up do ya?! Well, you could use some time to cool off."

ShiverJack aimed his staff at Izzy and then shot a beam. Izzy expected to be frozen, but then as she looked up, she saw Peter standing in front of her, frozen in ice. She was horrified! "Oh no..."

Now Peter was frozen because of his sacrifice. This was the last straw, for when she saw ShiverJack ending up freezing Peter. She could feel her inner rage boiling big time as she balled up her hands, and growled. And for some reason, her hair began to rise a little. But before she could do anything, Willow stepped in. "I won't let you hurt my friends anymore, Mr. Jack!" She held up her wand and shot an ice beam. ShiverJack dodged it, and the beam ended up hitting Shawn K., trapping him in ice.

"Oops! Sorry, Shawn!" Willow said innocently.

But however Izzy hadn't moved at all as she was still in her rage, then suddenly. She exploded letting out a scream of rage! She got up and prepared to jump on ShiverJack again... only to be frozen in place by the cold sorcerer. And all the villain did was laugh evilly as Cubby cowered with fear. "Aw c-c-coconuts..."

As for Maggie, she had to do something quick. But what?

She could see Willow and ShiverJack going at it with an ice beam battle, The royal children were busy trying to thaw out their sister, and Cubby huddled in a corner in fear.

But Maggie, what was she going to do? Suddenly, something clicks in her mind.

She could... distract ShiverJack. And that's exactly what she intends to do as she runs to the side and immediately called for him. "Hey, Jack Frost! If you want my book! Come and get me!"

ShiverJack looked over to where Maggie was and frowned as he replied. "You shall regret saying those words." He raises his ice trident and fires a beam of ice. Maggie dodged it, laughing. "You can't catch me!" She sang. Speaking of which, ShiverJack shot another beam at her, and she dodged that. This was her plan.

She figured that if she could keep ShiverJack distracted long enough, Willow could find a way to defeat him once and for all. But even as she dodged him, he ended up freezing James, Cubby, and even Skully. "You're too slow for me, Frosty." Maggie told the villain, who growled. "I'll show you slow!"

With that, ShiverJack show another beam at Maggie, but she blocked it with her book, sending the attack back at the villain... freezing him from the waist down. "NO!"

"Now, Willow!" Maggie exclaimed. Willow nodded and froze the rest of ShiverJack.

The villain was defeated.

The two girls hugged as Amber ran up to them. "I have to say, I'm impressed." She complimented.

"Yes it was. Thank you." Willow replied.

"Well, I believe we're safe for now." Maggie added. "So let's get the ice figurines and get outta here." And so that's exactly what they did, and they all soon made their escape. Unfortunately of all in the group, one was not with them. And that was Jake. Maggie however, did pick up the broken ice of his remains and placed them in a bucket, just so that he would be with them...

Later on, Drake had unfroze ShiverJack... only to rant at him. Not just for failing to get the book, but for the fact that the icy villain tried to make a romantic mood on Willow. "And you were known as a powerful villain. Not only did you let those children defeat you, but you tried to take Princess Willow for yourself."

ShiverJack flinched. "But it was that little girl! She was too clever. Way clever than that brat, Jake, whom I eventually gotten rid of."

But Drake grabbed the pirate by the shirt collar, warning him more about making a move on Willow. "Let me give you a little warning, if I catch you trying to make love affairs over my soon to be wife. Then I'll have no problem melting you and your icy world to a puddle. Got it?!"

The pirate nodded quickly. "Yes sir."

With that, Drake let go of ShiverJack and left the ice palace. As he did, he saw the kids as Willow, Maggie, and Amber did their best to push their frozen friends. He scowled deeply at them.

"Mark my words! I won't rest until I get my hands on that book."

**Ooh...**

**MC: What a chapter! Even though they defeated ShiverJack, they weren't able to save Jake. **

**Oh, he isn't entirely gone, they still have his icy remains...**

**MC: Yeah. But his body was shattered so that counts as him being gone I'm afraid. Unless you know something involving this that I don't know. **

**Well... there will be a miracle next chapter... so don't think Jake's gone forever... besides, next chapter will take place at nighttime, and we'll have a nice campfire.**

**MC: Oh okay. **

**Who knows, there might just be a sweet campfire song.**

**MC: Now that sounds fun! **

**So, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**MC: Till next chapter folks. **


	11. Chapter 11: Campfire fun!

**Hi everyone. Great to see you again.**

**MC: Same here! And we've got another chapter all set to go for your reading pleasure.**

**Correct! Here we'll get another fun song, and sweet campfire, and a sweet miracle.**

**MC: Yeah. I sure hope nothing goes wrong.**

**Yeah... care to do the disclaimers this time, MC?**

**MC: Of course. As always the OCs in this story belong to me and Nellie respectively, but the other characters belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 11: Campfire fun

Maggie, Willow, and Amber had set up a nice campfire as nightime came around. But right now, they were still very sad. Considering that Jake was still dead. The fire had managed to thaw out the frozen ones, but it couldn't bring Jake back. Maggie continued to hold the bucket of Jake's icy remains as the gang sat around the fire, still trying to get warm.

That's when she said, "You know, this has so far been an very interesting adventure so far. I've gotta lot to write down in my book now.

Willow smiled a little hearing Maggie said that, but couldn't help but sigh a little, "Yes, aside from a few negatives, we've made great progress on this journey." Then, Willow couldn't also help but look at the bucket containing the ice shards, and frowns in sadness. "But even in our great progress, we seemed to have lost a friend in the process..."

Maggie frowned when she looked at the ice shards in the bucket. Ice shards that were once Jake! She still couldn't believe Jake was dead. It was unbelievable. But Maggie felt extremely bad for Izzy. Since she knew Izzy was Jake's girfriend, and Izzy was really devastated right now. After a few moments of silence, Shawn K. spoke up.

"Well. I know it's hard to do this. But I know Jake would have wanted us to continue on this journey without him."

Peter scowled. "This isn't fair. Jake was my first mate, and I just lost him like that."

"Maybe there's a way we can revive Jake." Sofia suggested. "I mean, according to a book about Holiday Valley, the Ice Palace is made up of enchanted ice, meaning that if broken, it can turn into something far more magical."

Maggie sounded a bit confused with what Sofia suggested, "It sounds weird. But it sounds possible-"

The eight year old then looked in the bucket and frowned. Instead of ice, there was water. "Aw. Jake melted." Was all she said. At hearing that, Izzy screamed in terror. Willow was shocked, "Goodness. I guess the fire and heat got to the ice."

Shawn K. and Peter looked at each other and shook their head in annoyance, even they knew about that. But right now Izzy was sobbing uncontrollably as she took the bucket of water and hugged it close to her body. Cubby couldn't help but sob a little as well. But seeing this happen, he hugged his friend. "It'll be okay, Iz."

"Yeah, at least he's still smiling down at us from up above..." Skully added.

But to their shock, Izzy shouts at them. "Jake is dead! I lost my boyfriend! Don't you understand?!"

Maggie placed a hand on Izzy's shoulder. "I know it's hard, Iz. But like Sofia said, there may be a way to bring Jake back..."

Izzy wiped her tears and smiled a bit. But Peter asked. "But how?"

"We just gotta have faith... trust... and pixie dust..."

"Oh yeah.."

So for now, the gang remained silent as they warmed by the fire. It was so silent, that it made Maggie think of another song to sing. "Does anybody know the song 'Silent Night'?" She asked everybody. However everyone still felt a bit shaken from what occurred, and it would seem like she would have to sing the song all alone this time.

So, after taking a deep breath, she began to sing.

_**Silent night...**_

_**Holy night...**_

_**All is calm...**_

_**All is bright...**_

_**Round yon virgin...**_

_**Mother and child...**_

_**Holy infant...**_

_**Tender and mild...**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace...**_

_**Sleep in heavenly peace...**_

As Maggie continued to sing, Willow looked at her with a smile. Cause she couldn't help but admit that when singing alone, Maggie has a beautiful voice. Speaking of which, Maggie ended the song with a sweet whisper. "That was wonderful, Maggie." Willow told her. The eight-year-old blushed. "Thanks..."

Suddenly, the bucket of water Izzy was holding started to glow. And Izzy immediately took notice of the glow as she then gasped. "Look, everybody..." Everyone looked over to see the glowing from inside the bucket as well... "Is that magic?" Amber asked.

That's when the water began to float out of the bucket and shine bright. The light was so bright that everyone had to shield their own eyes, due to it. However Izzy quickly uncovered her eyes, just in time to see the light fading. And what she saw wasn't water... it was Jake.

"Ahoy mateys!"

Izzy couldn't believe what she was seeing, standing right in front of her... was her boyfriend, alive and well as tears began to form in her eyes. "Jake!" She exclaimed, getting up and hugging him. Jake grinned as he kissed her on the forehead. The others were completely amazed right now, seeing Jake alive again. As this happy moment occurred, Izzy releases the hug. But then noticed something!

"Uh... Jake... where are your clothes?"

"What do you mean?"

Izzy pointed and Jake looked at himself. He was in the nude. The pirate boy blushed deeply as everyone tried to hold in their laughter. But unfortunately it wouldn't last forever as Willow ends up being the first to let out the laughter while falling back to the ground. She was soon joined by everybody else. Jake only blushed even deeper.

"Oh man, Jake what happened to your clothes?!" Shawn was able to ask before he continued laughing.

"I guess they melted." Jake replied, letting out a few chuckled of his own, before shivering.

Willow ceased her laughter and took out her wand. "I'll handle that." With a flick, Jake's cloths reappeared. "Thanks, Willow." The princess only smiled. With that, the gang continued to sit around the fire... until a gust of wind blew it out.

"Oh great. There goes the fire." Peter said.

But when it was dark out, they could all suddenly hear the sound of smooching and giggling. What could it be? Maggie then grinned as she realized it was Jake and Izzy being cutesy and loving to one another. But just to be sure, one of the friends lights up another fire to the bonfire. And when they saw Jake & Izzy, they were kissing alright. But to their shock, they were doing it in the snow.

And not only that, but while behind the bush without anyone seeing them clearly. That's when Shawn called out to them, "Well, are you two lovebirds enjoying yourselves?!"

The two pirates looked up and giggled a bit as they got up and joined their friends by the fire. Like before, it was silent at first, then Shawn spoke up again. "Hmm, you know. If it's okay, I think me and Peter could take this moment to share with you all a Christmas song we both know best." Shawn said pulling out his guitar. "Shall we Peter?"

Peter smirked. "Oh we shall!"

Soon Shawn and Peter stood up and into formation as Shawn started to play his guitar, and starts to sing.

_**Shawn K.: Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell,**_

_**Jingle Bell Rock!**_

_**Peter: Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring**_

_**Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**_

_**Now the jingle hop has begun **_

The others smiled as the duo sung. This was really bringing their holiday spirit to a new high, especially for Maggie. She just started to clap along as they continued to sing the song.

_**Shawn K.: Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell,**_

_**Jingle Bell Rock!**_

_**Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**_

_**Peter: ****Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**_

_**In the frosty air**_

_**Shawn K.: What a bright time, it's the right time**_

_**To rock the night away**_

Peter then walked over to Amber and took her hand in his as she giggled.

**_Peter: Jingle bell time is a swell time_**

**_To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh_**

**_Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet_**

**_Jingle around the clock _**

_**Shawn K.: Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet**_

_**Soon Peter and Shawn come to together to sing the last verses.**_

_**Shawn & Peter: That's the jingle bell,**_

_**That's the jingle bell,**_

_**That's the jingle bell rock**_

Shawn ended the song with a strum of his guitar, as everyone clapped. And both Peter & Shawn take a bow appreciating the ovation their getting. "That was awesome!" Cubby exclaimed.

"Another to get in the Christmas spirit!" Maggie added.

"Or the Christmagic spirit." Willow also added.

"Or the Wassailia spirit." Sofia also added.

"Or the Winter Treasure Day spirit." Jake also added.

"That reminds me, what winter holiday do you celebrate, Shawn?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, well it's a little something known as Toonsmas. It's pretty much Christmas. Only cartoony styled."

Maggie nodded. "Interesting."

"I know." Shawn said as he suddenly yawned. "Boy, it's getting pretty late."

Willow yawned softly. "He's right. We best get to sleep, and continue our journey tomorrow."

Amber started to complain. "But where are we gonna sleep? There are no bed, no pillows, no blankets. We can't sleep on the snow. We'll absolutely freeze to death if we do that." That's when Cubby suddenly remembered Shawn had the thing they used to escape Ivy. And realized that it could be a perfect place to sleep in warmth. So that's when he said, "Hey, I think I have an idea. We need shelter, and some tents. I'm sure Shawn has some in that car of his...

So Cubby digs into Shawn's pocket. And pulls out the car, sometime later, two tents were set up as everyone was getting warm and settled in to sleep. The girls in one tent, and the boys in the other. Unfortunately, the boys tent was rather small, making it rather crowded inside, whereas the girls tent was big. As Maggie tried to get some sleep, she noticed something outside.

Popping her head out from out of the tent, she noticed three girls walked in the snow. They were all wearing grey robes, and holding fans to their faced. Maggie suspected that they made be princesses. So she had to check it out as she slowly walked out of the tent. But of course, right behind her was Cubby as he was going to get a quick drink. That's when he noticed Maggie.

"Hey... what are you looking at?"

"You see those little girls?" Maggie pointed at the girls as they walked, looking up at a very bright star in the sky. Surprisingly, Cubby does see them as he replies, "Wow... I wonder where they're going..."

That's when Maggie had an idea. "Let's follow them."

Cubby frowned. "I don't know. It's kinda late. Who knows what animals could be out here at this time?"

"Don't worry, Cubby. We'll be fine, because we'll be together. But... let's just leave a note for the others just in case." And so that's exactly what they do as Maggie rights a note for the others. With that, they silently went off to follow the three mysterious princesses. And the star in the sky!

**Remember, MC. The car was a one time thing only.**

**MC: Oh right, sorry about that. I guess I just forgot is all. But anyway, I wonder who those three mysterious princesses are. **

**We'll find out soon enough. Now before we go, I would like to notify that today is my older brother's birthday. Send out your birthday wishes in a review.**

**MC: It would be really appreciated.  
><strong>

**Yes it would. Now, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**MC: Have a nice day!**


	12. Chapter 12: We three princesses

**We're baaaaaaaaack!**

**MC: And we've got yet another chapter ready to go.**

**This time, we see what Maggie and Cubby encounter while following those princesses, and how the others will react when they find out that two of their friends are gone.**

**MC: You think this might be another plan created by Drake or something? **

**Of course not. But we will learn about those princesses.**

**MC: Oh alright. **

**So anyways, folks. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake or Sofia. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I own my OCs, and MC owns his.**

Chapter 3: We three princesses

The next morning, Willow woke up with a soft yawn. She put on her glasses and walked out the tent, where Shawn and Peter were roasting breakfast in some bond fire. "Hey good morning, princess." Shawn greeted.

Willow grinned. "Good morning, boys. What's for breakfast?"

That's when Peter shared with them the menu as he says, "Tree shaped pancakes, snowball shaped waffles, gingerbreadman shaped bacon, scrambled snow eggs, and ice drinks."

Amazingly, all of the breakfast options are centered around stuff found in the forest. And it all looks edible. "Very impressive selection." Willow said. That's when Jake came out of the boys tent, looking worried. "Uh... Peter, have you seen Cubby?"

Peter shook his head, he didn't know, "He's not in the tent?"

Jake shook his head as Sofia came out of the girls tent. "Um guys... Maggie isn't in the tent. Do you know where she is?" Unfortunately nobody else knew where Maggie was either. Willow was now worried. Where could Maggie and Cubby be? "Well, they should be around here somewhere. I mean, what's the worst that could have happened to them?"

Shawn answered that for her, "Maybe they could have been kidnapped? But I doubt it."

"I hope not..."

"Hey, here's a note!" Jake pointed out.

Indeed there was a note by the tents. Willow picked it up and read it.

Dear everybody,

Cubby and I saw three princesses walking by our tents, so we decided to go follow them. But don't worry, we will be back as soon as we can. If there is trouble, we will call for help.

Sincerely, Maggie.

When she finished reading the note, she was even more worried. "Goodness! We had better go after them to make sure they're alright..."

But before they could go anywhere, Drake appeared in front of them. "I'm afraid you all aren't going anywhere." Willow gasp as she backed away some. "What do you want now, Drake?"

The villain smirked as he walked towards the princess, pulling her close to him. "I think it's quite obvious. Your love!"

Willow sighed as Shawn pulled her away from Drake. "Sorry Drake, but no matter how many attempts you try, you'll never marry Willow. So make like a rock and go!"

Drae only smirked as he snapped his fingers, and dark shadows tied up the groups. "I think not."

"What are you planning on doing this time?" Peter demanded. Drake then took out his wand. "You're about to find out. Farewell!"

Meanwhile with Maggie and Cubby... They were walking across the cold snowy path as they followed the directions the three princesses were walking. As they did, and ventures into a forest with evergreens. That's when Maggie said, "Where do you think the princesses are going, Cubby?"

"I don't know." The small pirate boy shrugged. "But I hope we don't have to walk too far... uh, Maggie. I wanted to ask you this... how did you ever meet Willow?"

Maggie sighed as she remembered that faithful day. "Well, believe or not, I actually met her and her friends... hiding in my room." We soon enter Maggie's mind for a brief flashback. on the day she first met Willow and how the two would become best friends.

_Maggie had gotten a gift from her mother, and was sitting on her bed... but it felt lumpy. "What's up with my bed?" She asked. She then looked under the covers, to see a boy, by the name of Darrell, much to her surprise._

_"Hi..." He greeted._

_Maggie got off her bed and backed away some. "Who are you?" She asked. _

_Before he could answer, other people started to come out of hiding places. But Maggie was only paying attention to one in particular._

_She was... beautiful._

_This girl wore a bright white dress, and had long brown hair, highlighted with purple streaks. Her light brown eyes sparkled behind her purple glasses. She wore a tiara that was winter themed, and she also wore glove..._

_That's when Maggie knew... that this girl... was a princess._

_"Hi..." The princess greeted. "I'm Princess Willow... what's your name...?"_

_"Magnolia Joyner..." The ten-year-old responded. "But... you can call me Maggie..."  
><em>

_At that moment, Maggie know that she was gonna make some new friends sooner than she thought..._

"Wow..." Cubby said as the flashback ended. Maggie nodded as she then said, "I know. I can guess you can say that it was an awkward meeting..." As she said that, they both noticed the princesses walking up a flight of stairs. As they did, the princess trailing in the back stopped as one of her shoes slipped off and fell to the bottom of the stairs.

Cubby would run up to it as he says, "Excuse me, your highness."

The princess turned to see him as she kept her fan up to her face. Cubby picked up the shoe and looked in her eyes. She had dark browns, but they seemed to have hypnotized him until he shook his head and placed the shoe on her foot.

"Thank you, young pirate." She whispered softly before joining her sisters. Soon Maggie joined up with Cubby, "That was very sweet..." She told him. Cubby couldn't help but blush a little. With that, the two walked up the stairs. When they reached the top, they saw the three princesses sitting at an ice table.

But why?

"Hello..." The oldest princess greeted. "What are you here for?"

"Are you looking for the star as well?" Asked the middle princess.

"We certainly are." Added the youngest princess.

Maggie shook her head. "Not really. We just happened to see you and wondering what you were doing. By the way, I'm Maggie, and this is my friend, Cubby." The boy waved. "Ahoy!"

"It is a pleasure to meet new friends." The oldest princess said. "My name is Princess Elizabeth. And these are my sisters, Princess Victoria, and Princess Alexandra."

Both Princess Victoria and Princess Alexandra greeted the two children as Cubby then said to them, "It's an honor to meet royalty."

Maggie nodded. "Yeah... so why are you looking for a star?"

Elizabeth (Or 'Liz' for short) answered that one, "We are following the star, to see the birth of our aunt, Queen Ice's, first child." For some reason, Maggie couldn't help but find that name familiar. "Hey... I think I've heard of that name... my friend Willow told me all about her before." The Princesses sounded a little surprised, "You know Princess Willow?" Alexander (Or 'Alex' for short) asked.

Maggie nodded. "Yes! We're friends."

That was the info she needed as she smiled with delight, "Great! Maybe she can help us get to our aunt!"

"By the way... where is she?" Victoria (Or Vic for short) asked.

Back with the others...

All was not well at the moment...

And this is why...

Drake currently had all of the others still tied up and was about to send them into the very cold, and freezing water below. Their feet were frozen into a huge block of ice, but they were still together. Willow didn't mind the ice, because well, the cold never bothered her anyway. But right now, if none of the heroes did something quick. They would all become human ice blocks.

And what was worse, was that Drake had snatched their most treasured belongings. Such as Jake's sword, Peter's dagger, Willow wand and crystal amulet, Sofia's amulet, Cubby's map, and Izzy's pixie dust. However the only thing that wasn't collected still was Maggie's Book.

The only one who wasn't about to freeze was Willow, as she was by Drake's side, for since she was his love interest, he wanted to keep her. "You know Willow my dear, I can keep your friends from being frozen. If you tell me where the book is."

Willow just shrugged. "I... I don't know." She admitted honestly.

"I suggest not lying to me, my dear."

"I'm being honest I really don't know."

It was true. Willow wasn't sure if Maggie had took it when she left or if she left it at the camp. Unfortunately Drake doesn't know, so he doesn't believe her. He just put an arm around her and hugged her close to him. "It seems like you don't want me to know where it is. Do you?!"

"Uh..." Willow wasn't sure how to answer this.

Suddenly, before she even could, Drake took out a dagger and aimed it at her stomach. Willow gasped! And the others were shocked. "Care to answer now?!" Drake asked. Before the princess could answer, Shawn spoke up. "She's telling you the truth Drake, we have no idea what happened to the book." Drake shot him a death glare.

They were getting very close to being dipped into the cold water's of the lake. Time was running out!

Drake smirked as he held Willow even close to her.

"And even if we did, we still wouldn't tell you." Jake added.

"I beg of you to reconsider."

Suddenly, Drake drew the dagger closer to Willow.

From there, the princess could only whimper...

Meanwhile...

Maggie and Cubby will currently leading Liz, Vic, and Alex to the camp. Maggie held her book close to her. That's when she said, "I hope the others are not too worried about." Cubby nodded in agreement. As they neared the campsite, Maggie stopped as she pulled everyone behind the bushes. Much to their confusion! "Maggie, what's wrong?"

Maggie would reply pointing to what she saw, it was Drake holding Willow hostage, and the others about to be dumped into the frozen water. "That! We've gotta save them..."

Cubby asked Maggie, "But how...?"

Maggie only smirked. "I know how..."

What could Maggie have in mind?

Back with the others...

They were getting very close to being dipped into the cold waters of the lake. Time was running out!

Drake smirked as he held Willow even closer to him. "You still have one last chance to save your friends, tell me where the book is and I shall cease all this."

"The book is right here!" Maggie called from behind Drake, holding up the 'book'. Everyone else turned into the direction of the voice as they saw Maggie was back. "Maggie! You're okay!" Willow said.

Drake smirked as he walked towards Maggie. "Well, well, well. So you have come to save your friends." Drake said. "And I see you brought me the book as well." The girl nodded. "Yep. Here you go!" She handed the 'book' to him as he laughed with triumph. "FINALLY! Victory is mine!" With that, he is about to take the book, when suddenly, he shot the ice, breaking it as the others fell to the ice cold water. He then took the book and disappeared.

Maggie was horrified. This was not part of her plan. "NO!"

Willow ran up to her, "Maggie! What did you do?"

"The book I gave him wasn't the real one. But my plan went downhill..."

"And I don't even have my wand... we must save them... but how?"

That's when the three princesses walked towards the two. "Maybe we can be of assistance..." Liz said.

With that, the girls began to sing

_**We three princesses traveling far**_

_**Bearing gifts we traverse afar**_

_**Field and fountain, moor and mountain**_

_**Following yonder star**_

O Star of wonder, star of night

_**Star with royal beauty bright**_

_**Westward leading, still proceeding**_

_**Guide us to thy Perfect Light**_

Born a King on Bethlehem's plain

_**Gold I bring to crown Him again**_

_**King forever, ceasing never**_

_**Over us all to reign**_

O Star of wonder, star of night

_**Star with royal beauty bright**_

_**Westward leading, still proceeding**_

_**Guide us to Thy perfect light**_

The princesses shown their fan as they shined bright. Maggie, Willow, and Cubby could only hope that what they're doing would work...

**My oh my...**

**MC: I can't believe Drake managed to get hold of the book. **

**Didn't you see? Maggie said the book she gave him was a fake book. She still has the real book.**

**MC: Oh right. *Rubs glasses* I need to get my contacts fixed. But I still can't believe that her friends were dumped into the lake. **

**Let's hope those princesses know what they're doing.**

**MC: Me too! **

**We'll find out next chapter, and guys, there is a Frozen in this chapter. Can you spot it? We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	13. Chapter 13: Holiday birth

**Hi everyone. Since I'm starting this early in the morning, MC isn't here yet. But don't worry, he will be in the authors note at the end. So anyways, in this chapter we'll see the beautiful birth of a beautiful baby... and no, it's not Jesus Christ, but it will be similar. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake or Sofia. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I own my OC's and MC owns his.**

Chapter 13: Holiday birth

Maggie, Willow, and Cubby watched carefully.

The princesses flashed their fans as they did a dance. How was this suppose to help their friends be saved? They didn't know. But all they could do now was hope that it would work.

"Guide us through thy perfect light..." Liz said, as suddenly, a boat appeared.

"Cool! Maggie said. "This can help us find everyone and save them."

Liz nodded. And with that, the group hopped on the boat, on their way. Onto the cold river. The weather had seemed to have gotten cooler at first, but with the cold weather, at least they all weren't freezing to death.

"Do you see them anywhere?" Willow asked.

Maggie looked, until she noticed someone floating in the water. "Hey... I think I see Amber!"

"And I see Peter!" Cubby added.

And they were right, as they saw Peter trying to help Amber and untied her. "I'll get you out of here in no time Amber."

"Hurry. I'm freezing!" The blonde princess whimpered. Just as Peter frees Amber from the ropes, the boat suddenly sails up towards them. "Hey, need a lift?" Maggie asked. Before they even had time to answer, Amber with excitement immediately jumps into the boat. Peter would follow a second later!

Willow used her current magic to give Peter and Amber some blankets and hot chocolate smoothies. "Thanks!" Peter said to the princess who only grinned. That's when Maggie saw someone else. "Hey, I see Jake and Izzy."

Indeed she did see them as they were found on a huge chunk of ice. However surprisingly, the two were kissing. And holding on to one another. They stopped as the boat came along and picked them up. But when the two were on board, the others were shocked to noticed that Jake and Izzy were... were... not moving... they were frozen.

Not only that, but they took a close look and realized that they also don't have their clothes on. They must have got lost while dumped into the lake. Luckily, Willow still has her magic to give them new clothes. Cubby and spotted James and Sofia. "Hey, it's Sofia. And James." Amber jumped when she heard her siblings names. "Really? Where are they?"

They saw the two royals swimming and trying to get to them. But thankfully, they did. "Thanks, guys." Sofia said as Willow wrapped her with a blanket.

"Great! Now where is Shawn?" Willow asked.

"Over there! I see him!" Peter pointed out.

And he wasn't wrong, as they indeed saw the all star, holding on to a rock. Frozen stiff! Literally! Peter was able to fish him out. And Willow was able to warm him with her powers, blanket, and a chocolate smoothie. "This is much better. Thank you Princess Willow."

Willow only curtsied and giggled.

With that, the gang settled down in the boat as they all had chocolate smoothies. "Well, we've gotten very far. But let's not forget that Drake has most of our belongs." Maggie pointed.

At the mention of that, everyone groaned in frustration. However Maggie would change everyone's mood as she points out where they were going. "Hey, at this rate, we should be on the right track in Holiday Valley. That's when they all knew she had a good point there. "Yeah! And if we're going to right way, we can go and see a baby birth."

As she mentions that, she explains about the three princesses she met that told her about that. After the explanation, the others were excited. "Now that is what I call amazing!" Shawn said.

Maggie smiled. "I know! We should be arriving any minute now...

Later that night...

The gang was still on the boat. And everyone was feeling very bored right now, James was feeling a little sea sick as he leaned towards the side of the boat, as Sofia rubbed his back. But as for Maggie, she start to feel a little sick, but she didn't say anything as she looked to see a little house. "Hey... there's a house. I think we're here.

When the boat reaches the dock, everyone climbs off to get a better view of the little house in front of them. This was the place! As they gang walked towards the house, Maggie stumbled a bit. But Willow caught her, "Are you okay?" She asked. Maggie nodded. "Yeah... I'm fine..."

Soon, the gang made it to the house. Inside they saw woman looking down lovingly a baby in a manger. A handsome little boy. Not to mention very cute. Everyone couldn't help but 'aw' at the scene. They even saw the princesses. What were they doing? That's when they remembered that this woman was the princesses aunt. So with a knock on the door, they were invited inside the house.

Shawn couldn't help but comment. "So this must be why we came here?!"

The woman, Queen Ice, nodded. "Yes! This is my new little boy... Christopher."

Christopher! That was such a beautiful name for a little boy. Maggie smiled, but then coughed a little.

Peter noticed her coughing, "Are you okay Maggie?!" Maggie nodded a little, but however to her. For some reason she wasn't feeling good all of a sudden, but why? Well whatever the reason is. She had to shake it off, cause she didn't want to ruin this moment with the new born baby.

However, miles away from Maggie, Drake stood atop of a mountain with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face as he said to himself, "So, you thought you could trick me with a fake copy of the book eh?! Well it will take more than that to keep me away."

He eyed the little house over the horizon as he continued. "Mark my words, by the time you reach Holiday Village. Your precious Christmas Book will be all mine, along with all of it's power." He began to chuckle softly at first, then let's out an evil laughter. Looks like at this point, Drake was done playing games. It's all business from here.

**MC: *Phew* I'm here. And just in time, cause it looks like the chapter has ended. *Looks around and notices Nellie is not here* Oh say, looks like Nellie is not here. Oh well, I guess I'll have to handle this on my own.**

**(MC clears throat)**

**MC: Now despite this chapter being short, Maggie and Cubby are reunited with their friends, and they got to witness the birth of a little boy named Christopher. However, Count Drake isn't finished with his evil plan just yet. But just what could he have in store next? Well, will have to find that out on the next chapter. But until then, be sure to read and review this story. Thank you! And see ya next time!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Blizzard Part 1

**Hi guys! MC is still not here right now, but when he gets here, he will have the task to do the whole chapter while I'll be out for most of the day. So this chapter will be the first of two parts, where there is a blizzard as Queen Ice and those princess go out for food, leaving the gang at the house to care for her baby, as Maggie's apparent illness gets worse, and Drake decided to attack the gang, now being serious about getting Maggie's book. Just to give you guys a little summary of what to expect. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake and Sofia, they both belong to Disney Junior. Though I own my OCs, and MC owns his.**

Chapter 14: The Blizzard Part 1

It was started to snow that night. Miss Queen had caring for little Christopher as he was still asleep. Fearing that the snow could get worse, she decided to go out to look for food, as Liz, Vic, and Alex went with her, leaving Maggie and her friends to care for the baby.

And right now, everyone was doing their own thing to pass the time. For example, Maggie was writing in her book as Willow helped her. Sofia polished her amulet. Cubby was drawing on his map. Izzy and Amber were busy fawning over the newborn baby, As for Jake, he decided to kick back, taking a little rest of relaxation. As for Shawn K. and Peter, the two of them were playing a game.

But the two couldn't help but look outside at the blizzard that was falling.

"I sure hope Miss Queen and those princesses will make it back safe." Shawn said. "Cause it looks like this storm is starting to pick up fast."

Peter nodded, "I know. And if it does, we could be here for a while."

As for Maggie, as she wrote in her book about what has happened so far, she coughed some more. Willow looked concerned. "Are you sure you'll feeling alright, Mags. You've been coughing an awful lot." Maggie nodded a little as she told Willow, "I guess I'm not feeling too well right now..."

"Oh dear..."

But Maggie didn't want her friend to worry as she continued, "But it's not that serious, I'm sure I'll feel better soon. Don't worry!" Willow just nodded, taking Maggie's word. Although she couldn't help but still feel that Maggie is not feeling well. So she would have to keep close watch in case she starts to feel worse. Cause when it comes to having a serious illness, it involves more than just coughing.

Back with Izzy and Amber, they were still with the newborn baby. And right now, they were having some fun with him as they played some fun baby themed games to make the little guy smile or giggle. For Amber, she tickled the little boy's stomach making him giggle with delight, along with Amber. Cause she was having fun doing it and making Christopher happy. And when it comes with Izzy, she likes to play peek-a-boo with Christopher as she covers her face and asks the little boy where she is. And when she shows her face, she says. "Peek a boo!" And that makes Chris giggle even more with delight.

"Gosh, I sure love playing with Christopher. Not only is he so cute, but he has the sweetest giggle around." Amber said to Izzy as she nods in agreement.

"You said it matey." Izzy added.

And so while Izzy and Amber continue to play with Christopher, back with Jake. As he relaxed, he decided to kick off his boots, since his feet felt a little crunched from inside of them. And as he relaxed, he couldn't help but think of all that has happened so far. Involving the Gingerbread men monsters, the Snow Beast, being frozen and killed by ShiverJack, revived by Maggie and her singing, and recently frozen by Count Drake.

"It's hard to believe all that has happened so far, especially with me actually being dead for a short time. I sure am glad Maggie was able to find a way to revive me." Jake thought to himself as he stretched his body a little, flexing his fingers and toes. Then, starts to say to himself. "But I've got a weird feeling that Count Drake isn't finished with us just yet. Cause he'll probably stop at nothing to getting that book. But hopefully, whatever he throws at us next. Will be ready for it."

As he rested, we go over to Sofia who had finished polishing her amulet, and was currently looking out the window. She could see the blizzard was coming down harder, and that made her a little worried since she hasn't seen any sign of Miss Queen or the princesses.

"Please come back home safely, cause I know how dangerous a blizzard can be." Sofia said, remembering that time she and her family were caught in a snow storm while searching for her step-dad King Roland II.

It was very hard and they nearly got lost in the storm. And she prayed and hoped that it doesn't happen to Miss Queen or the princesses either.

Cubby meanwhile was just about nearly done drawing on his map, as we could see he has drawn all the landmarks he and all his friends have visited since coming here. He drew pictures of the Gingerbread Men's village, the Snowy Forest home to the Snow Beast, the campgrounds of the Mouse King, the Ice palace of ShiverJack, and etc. But they have yet to reach Holiday Village, so he still has no idea of what it looks like yet.

Suddenly he rolled up his map and decides to spend a little time with Shawn K. and Peter as he walks over to the two and sees them playing a card game as he asks. "What are you guys playing?"

"Oh, me and Peter figured we could pass some time by playing some Duel Monsters." Shawn told the little pirate boy. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing with a blizzard going on."

Peter nodded with agreement, "You said it Shawn." Peter draws a card from the deck he's using, but then asks his matey Cubby. "Say, you want to watch us play?"

"Sure." Cubby replied. "Maybe I can have a turn when you both are done."

Shawn K. and Peter nodded with agreement, liking the idea as Cubby takes a seat and proceeds to watch his two friends play Duel Monsters against one another. Back with Maggie, she was nearly finished with writing all the adventures that has happened so far. Though the book won't be finished yet, at least she'll have some of the stuff written down and get a head start. But as she wrote, he coughing seem to be getting worse, and Willow could tell. So she walks up to Maggie and asks her, "Mags, you're coughing sounds pretty worse. You sure you don't want to lie down a little?"

Maggie shook her head a little as she first said, "It's okay Willow, I'll be.. I'll be.." Before she could even finish her sentence, she suddenly felt a little weak as she nearly toppled over, but Willow catches her before she could fall to the floor. "Oh goodness." Willow places her hand on her forehead, and she could feel it burning.

"Maggie you're burning up, you'd better lie down and get some rest." Willow said as she picks up Maggie and places her on a little comfy area and places a blanket over her. Once she was settled in, she went ahead and let Maggie get some rest, walking right by Shawn K. and Peter.

"I guess Maggie's not feeling well, is she?!" Shawn K. asked Willow.

Willow nodded as she replied, "I'm afraid so. She has a fever right now, so she'll need some rest for now." After telling him that, Willow looked back at Maggie as she thought to herself._ But I doubt it'll be enough to cure her of her illness._

A little later on, the conditions outside were just the same as before, but inside. Everyone that was still up were feeling a little worried right now, for it had been twenty minutes since Miss Queen and the princesses left to gather some food. And they have yet to return.

"You know, if I had to guess. I'll just bet Miss Queen and those princesses are taking shelter somewhere until the storm passes." James commented. "I mean, I know I would if I was out there."

"You have a good point there James. But we don't know for sure just yet." Shawn K. replied. "Whatever the reason, hopefully they'll make it back in one piece. Or else Christopher might be left without a mother."

Speaking of Christopher, it was just about time for him to take a nap. But right now he was a bit too happy to sleep right now as he wanted to play some more with Izzy and Amber. Of course the two tried various way to getting the little boy to take his nap, but to no avail.

Amber groans a little as she said, "He may be a cutie. But when it comes to trying to have him take a nap, it's practically impossible." Izzy couldn't help but agree.

"Well.. have you thought about singing to him? Cause if I remember, singing a song usually helps put a baby to sleep." Jake told the two girls as they realized he was right.

"Of course! I can't believe we didn't think of that." Izzy said, now feeling silly. "But, what song should we sing to him?"

Unfortunately she and Amber had no idea which song to sing that would make Christopher fall asleep, and neither did the others. However Cubby stood up and said, "I think I know one." Everyone looked over at Cubby as the little pirate boy walked up to Christopher and sits down next to him. "I kind of remember hearing someone sing this song during the holidays back when we were visiting the Tooniverse."

Now this got the others interested, could the song Cubby had in mind work? Well, they would find out right now as Cubby placed a hand onto Christopher's forehead and softly begins to sing.

Cubby:

_**The First Noel the angel did say**_

_**Was to certain poor shepherds**_

_**in fields as they lay;**_

_**In fields as they lay, keeping their sheep,**_

_**On a cold winter's night that was so deep.**_

His mateys recognized the song Cubby was singing, and realized it was the perfect choice. And since they knew it, they decided to join in as they sing the chorus part.

_**Jake and Izzy: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel,**_

_**Born is the King of Israel.**_

Cubby overheard Jake and Izzy singing the chorus part as he smiled, then looked back at the little boy as he yawned a little, the song was working. So he kept it going as he continued to sing.

_**Cubby: They looked up and saw a star**_

_**Shining in the east beyond them far,**_

_**And to the earth it gave great light,**_

_**And so it continued both day and night.**_

_**Jake and Izzy: Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel**_,

_**Born is the King of Israel.**_

Everyone was really enjoying the song Cubby and his mateys were singing as Cubby noticed Christopher's eyes nearly closing all the way. He was about to fall asleep, so he proceeds with singing the song just a little bit more.

**_Cubby: And by the light of that same star_**

**_Three wise men came from country far;_**

**_To seek for a king was their intent,_**

**_And to follow the star wherever it went._**

And when Cubby finished singing that verse, he and the others watched as Christopher slowly fell fast asleep. He was taking his nap as Cubby whispered. "Sleep tight, matey." He slowly walked back to his mateys as they gave him compliments on the song he picked.

Willow smiled seeing Christopher sleeping so peacefully, she looked over at Maggie to see her still sleeping, but still groaning a little in sickness. Now that made her a little more worried. "Don't worry Maggie, I'll find a way to cure you of your illness. I promise."

Unknown to our friends inside the little house, from the outside. The villainous Count Drake stood nearby embracing the strong blizzard that was blowing. "Alright. I am through playing around, as I said before I am going to get my hands on that book. And by all means, I am willing to do whatever it takes to get it." He suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a Duel Monster card that showed a picture of a Snow Golem as he raises it into the air.

"And now, my mighty Snow Golems. Arise from your slumber, and let loose your mighty wrath." Drake shouted as his card began to glow, while at the same time. Huge piles of snow began to rise behind him. Whatever Drake has planned, this looks to be a very big one. And big trouble for our heroes.

**(Runs into the room panting)**

**MC: Phew! I'm here. Again... *Notices Nellie is gone* And it looks like my friend is still out. Well it looks like I'll have to handle things from here. *Clears Throat* So here we are at the end of part 1, everyone is currently waiting for Miss Queen and the three princesses to return in this blizzard. And we even got a nice number from Cubby. But Maggie right now looks very ill, I hope Princess Willow can find a way to cure her.**

**(MC suddenly feels the ground shaking along with hearing evil growling)**

**MC: Oh yeah, and it looks like Drake is planning another attack on our friends, by using a creature from his Duel Monster card. How did he even get that anyway?! Well whatever the reason. Just to be safe, I'm going to bring in someone to help protect me and Nellie in case Drake also decides to come here again. But I'll introduce that individual next chapter. And hopefully, our friends will be able to avoid disaster in the next chapter as well. Until then, thanks for reading. And don't forget to leave your review below. Thank you, and see you next time!**


	15. Chapter 15: The Blizzard Part 2

**Hiya folks!**

**MC: Well, here we are once again! About to start yet another chapter, but before we get to it. There's someone I want to introduce real quick.**

**Really? Who?**

**MC: Well it's someone I've gotten to know for sometime now. And she is a very funny but brave person. Nellie, and readers. Allow me to introduce, Miss Georgethe!**

**(Georgethe enters the room)**

**Georgethe: Hi everyone! It's so awesome to be here.**

**Hi! Nice to meet you, Georgethe. I'm Nellie.**

**Georgethe: I know, and I am a huge fan of your stories. **

**MC: She's right you know. And I thought about inviting her here to make a special appearance.**

**Oh cool! So, MC, would you like to fill Georgethe in on what's been going on in this story, and what to expect in this chapter?**

**Georgethe: Oh don't worry, I have been reading this story and caught up with it.**

**MC: She's right again, but I can tell you that this is where Drake will go on the attack in hopes of getting that book.**

**Georgethe: Oh my.. Well, I can tell you both this. If Drake tries to attack you guys again, I'll give him and his goons what for.**

**Okay then! Well, let's get on with this chapter. Georgethe, since you're here as a special guest, would you like to do the disclaimer?**

**Georgethe: Sure! Well, as we all know. The OCs in this story belong to both Nellie and MC, respectively. But the rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior.**

**MC: Is she good or what?!**

**I know...**

Chapter 15: The Blizzard Part 2

As the time past, the blizzard seemed to have gotten worse... and so did Maggie's fever. And this made Willow even more worried because of it. Right now, Maggie was asleep, but she was breathing a bit heavily, and her cheeks were very red at the moment. "Poor Maggie's getting worse." Willow told the others. "Do you think she has the flu?"

"I'm not sure." Peter replied.

"Well, we better keep her well." Sofia spoke up. "She has a fever, so she'll need something to cool off a bit."

Everyone nods with agreement. So as everyone work to help keep Maggie well, Jake was currently caring for the baby who was awake as he took hold of Jake's finger. "Hey, you're a pretty strong little kid, for a newborn." Jake chuckled.

That's when there was a knock on the door. Now who could that be in a storm like this? You think it could be Miss Queen and the princesses?

"How curious." Willow said, adjusting her glasses.

"Who could that be?" Sofia wondered.

"I'll get it." Izzy spoke up.

She was about to go and get the door, but Shawn K. suddenly stopped her.

"Hold on a second Izzy, it might be a trap." Shawn K. told her.

"You really think so?

"I am sure of it. Cause for all we know, behind that door could be Count Drake ready to strike again."

That suddeny made everyone worried, as there was another knock on the door. And so, they decided to ignore the knocking... big mistake. For on the other side of it, was Count Drake and he looked a bit annoyed. "So there not going to answer eh?! Well then, I'll just have to let myself in." Drake said as he turned to one of his snow golems. "Take down this door!"

The big beast obeyed as it punched the door.

Startling everybody!

"It's Drake!" Willow shrieked as the villain walked into the room, and towards her.

"Nice of you to allow me in the house my dear."

Before Drake could get any closer, Peter stepped in front of Willow, shielding her away from him. "Back off Drake, your not touching even a single finger onto Willow."

Drake smirked, unti, he saw the still sleeping Maggie... hold her book in her arms. "Ah, there it is." He started to walk over to her, but was stopped by Shawn K.

"Stop right there! If you want that book, then you'll have to get through me."

The villain rolled his eyes as he punched the all star away. Not good! At that moment, Maggie was starting to wake up. And the first thing she saw was Count Drake's evil face. The little girl gasped as she coughed violently. "My, somebody sounds very sick."

"Don't touch her!" Willow warned the sorcerer. "She is very ill, and don't you touch the book either."

Suddenly, Maggie began to vomit. All over Drake's clothes. "So she is."

Most of the girls looked disgusted, while some of the boys held back a few chuckles, only to be silenced by Drake's death glare.

"Now I'll make this short and simple, either you surrender the book over to me. Or I'll have my snow golems tear down this house."

"Snow golems?" James asked. "What's that?"

He would soon get his answer, as Drake snapped his fingers. As he did that, a snow golems burst into the house, letting out a huge roar! "There's your answer right there."

The others screamed with terror. "Now, I'll give you one final warning. Either surrender the book to me, or I shall have my Snow Golems destroy this entire house."

Maggie looked at her friends. What should she do? She didn't want to give up her book... and she didn't want her friends to be hurt either... at this point she didn't have a choice. So the girl sighed and spoke up. "Drake... please don't hurt my friends... I'll... I'll give you my book..."

Willow gasped, "Maggie... you don't mean..."

"And as a bonus... I surrender myself to you as well."

Drake's smirk became eviler when she said that. "I believe you have made the right choice."

Maggie just bowed her head in defeat, as the others walked up to her. "Maggie, don't give yourself up to him." Sofia told her.

"He could seriously injure you... or worse, kill you." Amber added.

Maggie was well aware of that, but she had no other choice. "I'm sorry. But I'm just doing this so none of you guys get hurt... please understand..."

As much as they didn't want this to happen, they knew that it was for their own good. As for Drake, he takes the book in hand and turns to his Snow Golem and says, "Alright my Snow Golem. You may proceed with tearing down this house!"

Maggie gasped. "Hey! I said I would go with you if you didn't hurt my friends." She shrieked when Drake took her by the arm. "Oh we will, but I decided to destroy your friends either way."

"You're a black hearted demon!"

"Thank you." Drake said, as he takes Maggie and proceeds to watch from a nearby distance. "Now, let us watch as your friends die by my golems."

"NOOOOO!"

Little did they know, was that the others had escaped the house just as the golems torn it down. But right now, they had gotten lost in the heavy blizzard. And they were all freezing right now! Willow held the baby close to her as she asked, "Where's Maggie? We've got to find her."

"How are we going to do that if this blizzard is still going on?" Shawn asked.

"We'll just have to wing it!" Willow responded. "Besides, the cold never bothered me anyway."

And so, the group trudged through the snow and blizzard. It took a while, but they were able to find a cave with light. Much to their relief. And to their bigger delight, Miss Queen and the princesses were in the cave.

That's when Sofia said, "It's a good thing you came here. We've got a big problem."

Miss Queen cradled her son softly. "What happened?"

Shawn K. began to explain. "While you and the princesses were in here, Count Drake had come and attacked us, and what is worse is that he's managed to not only claim the Christmas book. But he has taken Maggie as hostage as well."

"Oh my." Vic commented.

"Where are they now?" Miss Queen asked.

"We don't know." Peter replied.

"But we've got to find them, and save Maggie... and the book." Willow added.

"Well, you must wait until the storm eases up before you go looking for your friend." Miss Queen told them. She had a good point there, and the blizzard shouldn't last but so long.

And once the storm passes, the friends will focus on one goal, and one goal only. Finding, and rescuing Maggie and her book.

**Oh wow...**

**Georgethe: I can't believe Drake would do that, all just to get a book. *Tightens fists* When I ever find him, I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine.**

**MC: Easy Georgethe, you'll get your chance. Cause after all, this story ain't over yet and you never know when chaos might occur on here again.**

**Yeah! And let's just hope he doesn't come in the authors note again.**

**?: You think?**

**... I really gotta keep my mouth shut sometimes. **

**(In appears Drake)**

**Georgethe: Don't worry, I've got this!**

**(Georgethe makes her move and amazingly overpowers Drake with a couple of powerful punches, sending him away)**

**Georgethe: There! That should keep him away for a while!**

**(Nellie and MC were amazed)**

**Awesome!**

**Georgethe: Well, just remember guys. If you ever need some help, I'll be right by to come in and help you guys out. *Soon takes her leave***

**MC: Isn't she great or what?! And I have a feeling this won't be the last time we see her.**

**Yeah, so before we go, I wanna wish my good friend, TiffOdair, an author on here, a very big Happy Birthday! **

**MC: Happy Birthday TiffOdair.**

**Give your birthday wishes to her in a review. So, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	16. Chapter 16: Ten-year-old hostage

**Hello folks!**

**MC: Hey there! And that's right, we're at it yet again.**

**Yep! Another chapter of TCB. This time, we're gonna focus on Maggie for most of this chapter.**

**MC: And since she is being held hostage by Count Drake, I sure hope he doesn't plan on tormenting her. Cause this is a family story! **

**Of course not. Drake doesn't do torment unless he really needs to... and in this case he won't have to if Maggie doesn't give him too much trouble.**

**MC: Let's hope your right. **

**Yeah, now on with the chapter!**

**Note: Maggie's age has been changed from eight to ten, so it'll make a little sense. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jake or Sofia. The belong to Disney Junior. I only own my OCs, and MC owns his.**

Chapter 16: Ten-year-old hostage

Maggie felt very sad right now, cause not only did that villain, Drake, had her book, but he had also taken her as hostage. And what was even worse, was that she was still sick.

As for Drake, he was now reading the book. He looked at what Maggie had written in it so far. Right now, the two of them were in a secret lair just inside a mountain. There it was warm and cozy, but Maggie was uncomfortable.

Cause with Drake having her Christmas book,there's no telling what he'll do with it.

The villain then put the book on a bookcase and walked menacingly towards Maggie, as she lied on the floor, shivering and coughing. "I thank you for letting me have the book, all I need to do now first is claim Willow as my wife, and I shall have all that I need to create my perfect world."

Maggie managed a glare. "You Willow isn't gonna marry you at this point."

"Oh on the contrary, with what I have planned. Willow will have no choice but to marry me."

"Oh I'd love to see you try..."

Suddenly, Drake just leaned in on the girl and he chuckled viciously. "Be careful of what you wish for."

Maggie could only whimpered in fear. Drake then stood up and grabbed some rope. Seconds later, Maggie found herself all tied up and gagged. Now this was even more uncomfortable. Drake grinned evilly as he began to explain this doing, "Now this is so that you don't try to run away. For no one has ever been able to escape me after being captured the first time."

_Great... just... great... _Maggie thought bitterly.

With that, Drake leaves Maggie as he prepares his plans, while Maggie is left behind to lie on the floor tied up, and gagged. Maggie only sighed as she went to sleep.

A few hours later...

Maggie woke up to the sound of Drake's voice.

"Hey! Wake up!"

The girl groaned as she opened her eyes to see Drake's menacingly light amber eyes. And seeing them made her groan even more, this time in frustration. Drake only smirked as he removed her gag and spoke to her. "The time has come to put my plan into action."

"No... I won't let you..." Maggie whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Oh but I will. And there's nothing you can do to stop me." Drake told her. "Now come!"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show you!" Drake said as he grabs Maggie.

With that, he takes her to his sorcery room where he had all the components set up for his plan to proceed. Maggie gasped in fear. "As you can see, all the components are nearly in place. What I just need is to obtain the mystic powers contained within your book."

Maggie began to back away from the villain, but he grabbed her. "What are you gonna do to me?" She asked, letting out a sneeze. "I'm going to force on how to obtain the powers from the book out of you."

"I don't know any about any powers from my book!" Maggie objected.

Drake's smirked turned into a frown. "I beg you to reconsider and tell me right now. Or else?!"

"I really don't know. Honest!"

Maggie was close to tears now. That's when Drake pulled out a feather, and Maggie realized what he had planned.

"No..." She whimpered.

"Yes.."

The little girl began to struggle away, and even kicked Drake in the leg, causing him to release her. "How you like them apples?" She asked in a snarky tone. Drake growled as he gripped the feather. "Now you shall get what you deserve."

Tears immediately started to stream down Maggie's cheeks, which Drake noticed. And he just chuckled! Thinking fast, Maggie made a run for the exit, but was grabbed by Drake once again. And he uses the feather to tickle her. Maggie began to laugh uncontrollably as she struggled to get away. But sadly she just couldn't.

"Please... stop... it... it tickles!" She exclaimed between laughs.

"Then tell me how to access your book's power."

"I... I don't know. I really don't."

This only resulted in Drake to use the feather even harder now. After about twenty minutes Maggie was getting tired of laughing. And she has yet to tell Drake how to obtain the powers from the book, much to his annoyance. But down he dropped the feather and then grabbed something else... a magnifying glass...

Uh oh...

Now what was he about to do?

"What are you doing now...?" Maggie asked timidly as Drake set her on the floor and turned on a nearby lamp.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me the secrets of obtaining the power within your book. And if you refuse to tell me this time. I'll have to set you on fire."

The girl screamed. "No... don't do that... I really don't know what whatever magic my book has. I didn't know about any magic when I got it." But Drake was still butting all she said as lies. More tears started to fall down Maggie's cheeks, but Drake just grabbed her and pinned her to the stony wall.

And then, he took out his wand and aimed it at her throat. "Now this is truly your final chance, or else I'll end you right here and now."

"NO!" Maggie shrieked. "Okay... okay... I'll find a way to get that magic..."

Drake smirked as he put his wand away. "Good girl."

With that, he lets Maggie down and tells her. "Now I suggest you go ahead and get started."

Maggie hesitated. She didn't know what to do. But she had to do something. Suddenly, she had gotten an idea. "Okay... all you have to do is close your eyes, say this spell 'Of the a holiday spirit thee, release the books magic to me' five times, and then uh... count to twenty.

Drake smiled evilly as he replied. "That's all I need to know. And now that I have the information I need." With that, he began to do exactly what Maggie said. And with his eyes closed, Maggie secretly grabbed her book off from the bookshelf, and tiptoed out of the room.

This was her idea, to trick Drake with a fake spell, in order to make her escape. And as Drake continued, little did he realize that Maggie had managed to make her escape as she runs away from the castle. When she finally made it outside, she had noticed that the blizzard storm was gone, and the sun was rising, much to her own delight!

"Great! Now to find my friends and continue our adventure through Holiday Valley!" She declared as she started down the mountain.

Back with Drake, he had just finished chanting what Maggie told him to chant, and when he did. He opened his eyes and noticed that nothing was happening. "What in the?!" That's when he realized the truth. "I'VE BEEN TRICKED!"

He then noticed that not only Maggie was gone, but so was the book. Drake growled as he smacked himself in the forehead, "I am such a fool! How could I have let this happen?!"

Drake then stormed out of the room, and looked out to see Maggie had escaped, she was out of sight and out of mind. The sorcerer wanted to scream, but he remained calm and just smirked. "Okay fine. Just go ahead and run back to find your friends, I'll still get that book back. But this time, I'll make certain that this time all will go according to plan."

Meanwhile with the others...

now that the storm has ended, everyone was able to walk out of the cave. As they left Miss Queen, her son, and the princesses behind, they went off to find Maggie. "It was nice of Miss Queen to find our belongings." Willow spoke up as she looked at her wand.

The others couldn't help but agree as Jake said, "Yeah. Now it'll be easier to find Maggie... wherever she is."

"Let's just hope she's doing okay." Peter said. "Who knows what's happening to her?"

That's when Shawn K. spoke up. "She's a brave and smart little girl Peter. I'm sure she'll find a way to escape Drake and get the book back."

Suddenly, just as Shawn mentioned Maggie, Sofia gasped in horror, "Guys... look."

Everyone looked in the direction Sofia was looking, and saw this!

Half buried in the snow, lied Maggie, unconscious, and her book not too far away from her. Everyone ran over to Maggie as Shawn picks her up, and Sofia picks up the book. As Willow checks on her, then says, "Her fever has gotten even worse than before."

That's when Peter told everyone, "We need to get Maggie back to health before the unthinkable happens. Willow, didn't you say there was a mansion in the valley?"

"Right..."

"So let's get her there and nurse her well."

But before they could even take one step, Drake jumped in front of them, an evil death glare on his face...

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere."

**Uh oh...**

**MC: Drake looks really mad! And after what happened, I can see why. **

**Yep... and next chapter... Drake is through playing games for real.**

**MC: I don't like the sound of that!**

**Yeah, so let's hope the gang can get out of this mess.**

**MC: Let's hope your right. **

**So anyways, we hope you enjoyed this chapter, and to DisneyGirl10, thank you for saying that MC and I are sweet and awesome.**

**MC: Yeah! Cause that really made us feel good. **

**Well, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	17. Chapter 17: Good vs Evil

**Hello!**

**MC: Hey everybody, we're at it yet again.**

**And yet we're close to the end of this story too.**

**MC: You got that right. **

**So, MC. Let's not make this author's note too long, care to give a short summary of what to expect in this chapter, and do the disclaimer?**

**MC: Sure thing. Well in this chapter Drake is about to do something very evil, will our friends be able to overcome it. Let's hope so! And as always, me and Nellie only own the OCs in this story, all other characters belong to Disney Junior.**

**Warning: This chapter contains some violence.**

Chapter 17: Good vs Evil

Drake stood in front of our friends with a death glare still, for now he had only one objective in mind.

And that was... to get that book.

As for the gang, They were frozen stiff as Willow was really terrified. She held Maggie very close as she said to Drake, "Please, Drake. Don't hurt Maggie's. She very sick and her fever has gotten worse.

Drake growled as he stared at the still out cold ten-year-old. "If I could, I'd kill the little brat right now. However, I am not here for that."

Willow held Maggie even closer as Shawn stepped forward, "Listen up Drake, I can tell you want that book! But if you want to get it this time, your going to have to fight for it."

But the sorcerer only grabbed the cartoon all star by the throat. "I am through playing around you fool." He then slammed Shawn down hard to the ground, and through the snow. And Peter didn't take that kindly at all. "Hey! Nobody throws my friend to the ground!" He began to zoom towards Drake, who grabbed his wrist and began to twist it.

And he immediately screamed in pain, as this happened...

Drake then body slammed him into the snow extremely hard, snarling at the boy.

"You truly are a foolish boy, think you can try to take me out." Drake told Peter as he slowly approached Princess Willow as she kept taking a few steps back in fear. Holding Maggie very close! "Now, I'll ask you this only once. Surrender the book over to me now. Or else?!"

Willow was scared stiff right now as she struggled with what to do, but before she could do anything. Drake pulls out his wand as he says. "Actually, I'm not going to ask you. I am telling you to hand over the book! Or I'll turn all your friends into dust." Willow gasped with horror hearing him say such a thing.

"No.. you wouldn't.." Willow slowly said in fear.

But Drake was dead serious, at this point Willow seems to have no other choice. But before this could go any further, Drake suddenly gets blasted by a beam from behind as he screams in pain and stumbles forward a bit. He turns around to see that Jake had shot him with his Destiny Sword. And he doesn't look very happy right now.

"That book will never be yours Drake, and no one harms my friends." Jake told the villain.

But Drake growled in annoyance and anger as he shouts, "Your going to regret attacking me from behind like that." That's when he takes his wand and shoots a blast from it, but Jake was able to deflect it with his Destiny Sword as he charges towards Count Drake. The tyrant in response turns his wand into a sword and also charges into battle.

Soon the two swords clash as Jake & Drake fight one another with all their might, it was a battle between good and evil. As Jake tried to slash Drake's side, the tyrant jumps passed it and manages to slash a portion of Jake's leg as the boy yelps in pain and covers it. He glared at the villain and charges at him again. As for the others, Willow helped Shawn K. and Peter as they all went into the cave for shelter.

Once inside, they could only watch the battle at hand as they hope Jake will win this battle, cause if he loses. Then they all know what will happen next.

"Aw coconuts.. I sure hope Jake doesn't lose." Cubby said.

"Don't worry Cubby, there's no way Jake will lose. Especially when it comes to protecting us." Izzy told her friend.

"You better be right Izzy." Amber added.

As for Willow, she laid both Peter and Shawn K. down and proceeds with waking them up while looking out at the battle outside. "Please win Jake, cause we can't let Drake have that book again." Willow prayed to herself.

Back to the battle, the two sword wielders were practically even right now as they clashed swords with one slash after another. And Drake couldn't help but compliment that. "I must admit, when it comes to swords. Your quite the fighter."

"Thanks!" Jake replied.

"But don't think that this will change anything, cause I don't plan on letting you win this battle, nor escape this alive." Drake told the pirate.

Jake was a little startled when Drake mentioned alive, did he mean that he plans on killing the pirate boy in this battle? Well whatever the case, Jake couldn't let that happen as he suddenly leaps into the air and fires a stun beam at the Count. But Drake saw it coming and avoids the beam at the very last second as he proceeds to fire multiple fireballs at Jake.

Although Jake was able to avoid the first few, he accidentally slips and hits end being hit by the last one in the chest as he screamed in pain again, falling to the snowy ground. He slowly tried to get back to his feet just as Drake charges towards the boy, with his sword held up very high.

But Jake dodged his blow. And in the process, kicked Drake where the sun don't shine. Drake paled in pain as he held the area, leaving his guard down temporarily. Which was long enough for Jake to shoot a stun beam at him. But... it didn't work as Drake grinned. "Nice try!"

With that, Drake grabbed Jake by the neck as the boy choked. "Come on, Drake... where's your holiday spirit... it's almost Christmas time..."

"I have no spirit..."

Drake then threw Jake to the ground and stomped on his stomach, growling at the pirate boy. "Now I'm going to make you suffer.."

Jake gasped and tried to grab his sword, but the villain grabbed it first. And he tosses it away so that way Jake can't use it.

Willow was watching the whole thing with fear.

"Oh no.."

But nobody in the room was as scared for Jake as his mateys Izzy and Cubby. Their leader and friend was being defeat, and if Drake's words were true, he would be killed.. again!

What could they do to help?

Suddenly, As Drake threw Jake down, he slowly and menacingly walked towards the cave where the others were.

Uh oh...

He's coming for the others instead. Willow held the still unconscious Maggie even closer to her, as Drake stood over the both of them, with a menacing glare. "Now then.."

"Please Drake... no..." Willow whimpered.

Just as Drake was about to strike, he gets struck in the head really hard. He viciously turns around and saw it was Sofia, who had thrown Maggie's book at him. Willow had used her magic to bring the book as Drake growled as Sofia. "How dare you!"

Sofia glared back, "That's what you deserve for not having holiday spirit!"

But when she said that, Drake grabbed her and pushed her through the snow. "Just for that little stunt, I'll roughen you up first, then kill you."

Before he could do anything, Amber jumped in front of him, holding a huge icicle. "Hands off my sister, you creep!"

But Drake knocks the icicle out of Amber's hands as he grinned. And takes out his glowing dark wand, preparing to finish off. Both princesses! Amber held on to Sofia as she tried to back away.

"Say goodnight..."

Soon he shoots a blast from his wand, the princesses held each other real tight. Believing there fate has come.

"NO!"

Sofia and Amber then looked up, to see that James had jumped in the way. And had taken the hit instead of Sofia and Amber, now luckily he wasn't killed. However he was wounded very badly, as he fell into the snow, breathing heavily. Sofia and Amber run up to James as Sofia asks in panic, "James! Are you okay?"

James coughed as he sat up. "I... I think so..."

"Well you won't be in a matter of seconds." Drake said, powering up his wand again.

Suddenly, Drake suddenly gets blasted with a powerful blast, practically leading him into defeat. The royals were surprised, they looked up and saw that Willow was holding her own wand.

"Have some holiday spirit, Drake!" Was all she said.

Drake tried to get back up, but due to the powerful blast. He couldn't! He was weakened. He growled at the love of his life... and then smirked at her. "Well, I suppose for now I'll give you the round. But I assure you, next time we meet will be the last."

With that, he used his wand, and disappeared.

Much to everyone's relief as Sofia and Amber help James into the cave.

Later, everyone was in the cave warming by a little fire. In fact, it felt so warm, they decided to remove a bit of their snow wear, but right now they were worried about James, Peter, Shawn K. and Maggie as they were all still out of it, especially Maggie. Since her fever has gotten worse, so has James's wound. But at least he was sort of conscious.

But unfortunately, both Shawn K. and Peter were just barely conscious. And all of this made Willow extremely worried and concerned as she said to herself, "I hope we can nurse them all to health... I just hope so..."

**Wow... just... wow...**

**MC: Speechless, I see?! **

**Not really, but I can say that was rather intense.**

**MC: You got that right, but now what are the friends going to do from here? **

**Well, they will continue their way to the mansion that was mentioned earlier.**

**MC: Well hopefully they won't run into anymore roadblocks along the way.**

**Yeah, but unfortunately, we haven't seen the last of Drake.**

**MC: I figured not.**

**So, we'll see you guys later, amd don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	18. Chapter 18: Mansion miracles

**Hi everyone! I'm starting off this chapter until MC gets here... again.**

**MC: *Runs In, Breaths Heavily* Hey everyone.. Sorry I ran a little late again. **

**Oh hey there. So, time for another chapter of TCB. This time we're going to venture to the Christmas mansion.**

**MC: Oh yeah, I believe you told me about this one. Did you not?! **

**Yes I did, but this will be a fun filled and heartwarming chapter of course, with a cute song and all.**

**MC: Great. It'll be nice to have something like that again, especially with what has happened so far. **

**Yeah, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:... You get the picture. I don't own Jake or Sofia, but MC and I do own our OC's.**

Chapter 18: Mansion Joy

In the cave, the gang was still warming up. Jake was finally conscious as well. As he groaned a little, he asked his friends, "Oh... what happened to Drake?"

"We got rid of him..." Willow responded softly. "But I doubt we've gotten rid of him for good."

Jake hoped he wouldn't have to hear that, but he knew she was right. Peter and Shawn were also awake, as Shawn looked at Maggie, who was wrapped up in a blanket and still out cold.

"Boy, Maggie is still out of it. I sure hope that illness in her goes away soon."

Willow rubbed the ten-year-olds cheek softly, "I hope so too. I believe she just has a flu right now." That was follow by a small sneeze from Maggie. "Bless you, dear..."

As for James though, his state was getting very critical. He had a big cut on his right arm, and a big bruise on his stomach. But despite those injuries, he was still a happy go lucky prince.

That's when Peter spoke up, "Okay. I think it's time we get to that Christmas mansion. There, we should be able to bring Maggie back to health, and fixed up Jake and James while we're at it."

Everyone agreed, because it was a whole lot better than being stuck inside a cold cave. Soon enough, everyone got their things, helped the wounded friends and continued their journey. Willow held on to Maggie's book as Shawn K. was holding Maggie in his arms. Izzy and Cubby would help walk with Jake, while Sofia and Amber helped walk with James, and both Shawn K. and Peter would help keep each other walking on two feet. For they too were still a bit weak by what Drake did to them.

Maggie moaned in her sleep as she coughed a little. Shawn hold her real close as Willow whispered, "I hope this illness doesn't... I'd hate to say it... kills her."

"Crackers! She looks worse than I did when I had the Never Land birdie flu." Skully spoke up.

"Let's not talk negative right now guys, will find a way to cure Maggie of her illness. You'll see!" Shawn told the others.

And so, the group continued on to the mansion. According to Cubby's map, it shouldn't be long until they get to the mansion. And for everyone's sake, they hope that Cubby was right about it not being far from here.

As they walked, Shawn noticed that Maggie's red cheeks were puffed out, as she was moaning again. Her condition was getting far worse. But before Shawn could react, he was covered in vomit. This made him feel a bit grossed out seeing all that vomit all over Maggie. "Oh my. Maggie seemed to have given you a little gift." Willow said, which earned a few chuckled from the boys.

Shawn just frowned in annoyance. "Oh, very funny..."

"Don't worry. You can clean up with we get to the mansion."

Speaking of which, Amber spoke up, "Hey! I think I see the mansion! It's huge."

Everyone looked ahead to see that the Mansion was indeed up ahead, much to their delight as they happily run to it. Up close, it was definitely big as Amber said. But just wait until what it looked like from the inside. Once they got in... the mansion was beautifully decorated.

Decorated like any other expensive and huge mansion would be. And on the side, they noticed a section where you can hang your clothes for safe keeping, so they all went ahead and take off their winter clothes and hangs them up. They all began to explore the mansion. Shawn went to wash all the vomit on him while Willow put Maggie on a couch to rest.

Once settling her in, she checks her forehead to feel her fever still there. All Willow could do was sigh a little and place a cold wet cloth on the little girls forehead.

As she did, Peter soon walked in.

"How's Maggie doing? Peter asked.

"Fever's still high." Was the princesses response.

"I thought so.." Peter replied. "Well hopefully we can find some medicine around here that can help Maggie."

"Right now, rest is all she needs."

Peter nods with agreement, meanwhile in another part of the apartment. Fun was going on, as we can see Jake and Izzy were kissing under a mistletoe, Cubby was baking cookies, Sofia and Amber were making paper ornaments, while James was resting by them.

As for Shawn K. he decided to help out Princess Willow with healing Maggie back to health. The little one was finally awake as she coughed lightly. And right now Willow couldn't be more but glad to see Maggie finally awake as she said to her, "How are you feeling?"

"My throat is itchy and it hurts, my stomach is in a knot, I feel hot, I can barely move. Other than that. I feel great!" Maggie replied sarcastically. And right now Willow couldn't be more but glad to see Maggie finally awake as she said to her, "Well. It's great that you're awake. Can we get you something?"

"I would like a glass of water."

Right on cue, Shawn K. walks in carrying a glass of water, handing it to Willow. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Shawn."

Willow gave the ten-year-old the glass as she drank it. Maggie sighed, "Thanks. That felt so refreshing..." Willow smiled as she hugged Maggie. With that, the gang has later gathered around to spend some friend time together.

"Now, this what I love most about the holidays. Spending time with the people you care about." Willow said.

Everyone couldn't help but agree with what Willow said. That's when Peter spoke up. "I agree. And it really doesn't matter which holiday your celebrating, as long as you get to celebrate it with your friends and family."

Softly, Sofia began to sing.

_**Sofia: The fire light**_

_**Is shining bright**_

_**While the snow blows cold outside...**_

As Sofia sang, she is soon joined by Amber,

_**Sofia and Amber: Friendly faces, **_

_**warm embraces surround us all tonight**_

That's when James, the pirate crew, and Peter joined it.

_**So we make this**_

_**one simple wish**_

_**Meant for every girl and boy...**_

_**May the holidays, bring you peace... and joy**_

And now everybody else was getting into the joy of this song as soon everyone joined to together.

_**From those we love**_

_**to the stars up above**_

_**may the holiday bring you peace and joy...**_

Maggie looked at the window to see the snow falling outside. She smiled, starting to feel a little bit better now.

And she ends up surprising everyone as she softly sang,

_**Maggie: Peace and joy!**_

Willow smiled as she gave Maggie a great big hug.

_**From those... who you love...**_

_**To the stars up above...**_

_**May the holidays, bring you peace... and... joy!**_

As the song ended, we could hear Willow saying, "Maggie... you seem to be looking well..."

"Yeah. I think I feel better now." Maggie replied. It felt like a miracle, after all this time. Maggie was finally cured of her illness. Now this was a Christmas miracle. Maggie resumed writing in her book, while the others looked at the presents and toys under the large Christmas tree. They didn't notice them being there until now. But now, the gang was happy to see them.

Cubby, being a happy little boy right now. Started to jump up and down with excitement near the presents as he said, "Awesome! We've got presents too! And they're just for us!"

And Cubby was right as all of the present boxes had name tags with everyone's name on them. A name for each present. This made him even more excited as he shouts, "This is so cool!"

James had to agree, and so did Amber. "Yes! Let's open them. I hope I get a unicorn."

"But Amber, you already have a unicorn." James reminded her.

"I know. But why have one, when you can have two?"

However, Willow was a little unsure about this. But, she didn't want to ruin the happiness, so she joined in with the presents. Except for Shawn and Peter, who were even more suspicious about this matter. "That's strange. How could those presents under the tree have our names on it?!" Shawn K. asked.

"They're obviously presents for us." Peter replied.

"Yeah. But they were here a few minutes ago." Shawn K. pointed out, rubbing his chin. "Something very suspicious is going on."

"You think so?"

"Considering all that has happened already in our adventure in Holiday Village. I am certain of it."

"You have a point there, Shawn. But what I'm trying to figure out is who left these gifts."

"I was wondering the same thing."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by the sound of ripping, as the others were opening the presents. Amber squealed as she held up a unicorn toy. "Oh! It's a unicorn! I knew it!"

"Brilliant!" James said as he held up a toy sword. "Another toy sword. Now I have even more back up."

"Yay hey! A fairy doll!" Izzy hugged the doll. And when Cubby opened one of the gifts for him, and it was a map. "Awesome!"

Jake opened his present and found a sword, one identical to his old Forever sword. "Yo ho!"

"Oh I love it!" Sofia hugged a little princess doll.

"Cool!" Maggie exclaimed, looking at a Christmas themed teddy bear.

"Aren't you gonna open your gifts, boys?" Willow asked Peter and Shawn. The two of them eyed one another, but Peter suspiciously told Willow, "Are you sure? There's something odd about these gifts."

Willow was now concerned. "What makes you say that?"

Shawn began to explain, "Well you see Willow, a few minutes ago. This Christmas tree had nothing underneath, but now presents mysteriously appear from under it with our names on it." The princess then smiled again. "Maybe it was just Christmas magic."

But Shawn had to disagree. "Or maybe it's a trap. Probably set up by Drake in another attempt of claiming Maggie's Christmas Book."

Willow frowned, "Now you've gotten me worried again."

Suddenly, before everyone knew it, something big happened.

**... Whoop dee do, another cliffhanger. **

**MC: We sure are getting quite a handful of those. Aren't we?!**

**I know. But let's hope this will be the last one. So anyways, next chapter will be... rather surreal.**

**MC: Surreal?! **

**Yeah, in a toy friendly way. So, to keep this author's note short. We'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review please.**

**MC: Later! **


	19. Chapter 19: A Holly Dolly Christmas

**Hi ho, Hi ho. Another chapter we go! Hey guys! **

**MC: Nice reference to Snow White right there Nellie.**

**Thanks! Now let's keep this author's note short, since I believe that's what's making these chapter feel short. **

**MC: Very well then.**

**Alright, you know the deal. I don't own Jake or Sofia. MC and I only own our OC's.**

Chapter 19: Ornaments out of order

What was going on right now?

As James was playing with his sword, suddenly, the sword began to flash, and shot a light beam, hitting James in his eyes, and causing him to fall. And he actually yelled out as he groaned. "Whoa..."

Suddenly, James started to feel... funny... as he slowly opened his eyes, he noticed that... everything seemed bigger. Was he dreaming? That's when he saw the others looking at him with shocked expressions.

"Um... when did you guys get bigger?"

"We haven't grown bigger. You've shrunk!" Peter told James.

The prince was surprised. He shrunk? Unbelievable. Suddenly, James heard his twin scream. He turned and saw Amber shrunken down as well, after being zapped by her unicorn toy. Same thing goes for Sofia, then Cubby, then Izzy, then Jake, and then Willow!

Amazingly the only one who is not affected by this... is Maggie, as Shawn K. and Peter get zapped as well. What was going on?

The two of them were shocked as Shawn said, "Wha, wha, wha, What just happened?! How did we get shrunk?!"

"Because you've now turned into Christmas ornaments." Said an innocent child like female voice.

Who said that?

That's when a doll appeared walking towards them. She had bright red hair, a pink dress, and bright blue, but menacing eyes. Maggie was confused. "Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Dolline." The said introduced herself. "The owner of this mansion."

A doll? An owner of this mansion?! It seemed confusing at first. But when Maggie heard that name, it all made sense to her. This doll... was... hers...

That's when she said in shock, "Dolline... you're the doll I got a few years ago, and lost last Christmas."

Upon Maggie mentioning the word lost, Dolline glared. "Lost... or did you mean... abandoned?!"

Maggie gasped a little as she tried to get a sentence in to answer, but she couldn't as Dolline cut her off. "I always thought I was your favorite doll. Your favorite play friend. You BEST friend. But obviously you never liked me at all, as you would rather hang out with that sorcerer princess TRAMP!"

Willow gasped with shock hearing Dolline say that, Maggie was just as shocked, "Dolline. That isn't true! When I lost you, I looked for you everywhere. But I couldn't find you..."

But Dolline didn't believe her, as she turned away. Maggie frowned. And she continued to explain, "Dolline... I loved you so much. If I couldn't have you, then maybe no one could. Just because you feel a little... betrayed, it doesn't mean you have to take it out on my friends..."

"Oh, but I can... and I will." Dolline snarled. "Because I'm gonna make your stupid little friends, my tree ornaments... FOREVER!"

Upon hearing what she had planned, Maggie's friends immediately made a run for it. But then other toys, such as teddy bears and soldiers, blocked their path.

"We're trapped."

With that, each of them were turned into various Christmas ornaments. Such as, Jake was turned into a Swordsman ornament, Izzy into a Fairy ornament, Cubby into a Baby Jesus ornament, Willow into an Angel ornament, James into a king ornament, Amber into a queen ornament, Sofia into an angel ornament as well, Peter into a Elf ornament, and Shawn K. as a Santa Claus ornament.

Maggie was shocked.

Her friends have been turned into ornaments, how could she let this even happen? "Dolline! Please try to reconsider"

"Never! Because you are gonna be my servant!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Feel guilty now, don't you?"

Maggie really did feel guilty now. For now she only wished she hadn't abandoned her doll and kept it still. But she didn't abandon her doll, she lost her. But... now her doll wanted revenge... what could she do to get Dolline to be her friend again.

Whatever it was, she had to think fast!

As for the ornaments, well, they were practically helpless right now. Even though they could still talk and move around, being stuck on the tree prevented much movement. That's when Shawn spoke up, "We've got to help Maggie."

"Maggie? What about us?" Amber asked. "I don't wanna be an ornament for the rest of my life! I'm a princess, not a decoration."

Willow soon spoke up, "Yes, but we also must find a way to get Maggie out of this predicament."

A moment later, a sudden idea had popped into her mind.

"And I have just the idea..."

"And now... bring me some milk and cookies!" Dolline ordered.

Maggie sighed, "Alright, but only because you're my doll and we're friends."

With that, the ten-year-old walked into the kitchen. Dolline smirked and sat on a throne made out of present boxes. Little did she know was that the ornaments were hopping off the tree with help from Skully, who was also lucky enough to not get zapped. Once they flew to a safe distance away from the evil doll, they soon began to listen in on Willow's plan.

"Okay, we're gonna show Dolline her past, present, and future... just like the story." Willow explained.

"You mean like in a Christmas Carol?" Peter asked.

Willow just nodded. This sounded like a good plan as everyone nods with agreements. So with that thought in mind, they put their plan into action. For right now, Dolline seemed to be falling asleep...

That is, until she heard a ghostly howl a blowing. Dolline starting to shiver, as she then heard a voice.

"Dolline..."

She gasped as she tightened her grip on the blanket as she slowly asked, "W-W-Who's... there..."

Suddenly, an angel appeared in front of her. Actually, it was Willow. For a moment, Dolline thought she was seeing a ghost, but she didn't know that it was the sorcerer princess.

"Hello, Dolline. I am the spirit of Christmas past..."

"You are...?" The doll asked.

Willow nodded. "Yes, I'm going to take you to your past... when Maggie used to play with you."

That's when she took Dolline's hand and carries her into the air. There, she saw a vision of a younger Maggie. She was completely amazed with what she was seeing as she asked the angel, "What are we doing here?"

"To show you how much Maggie really loved you when she played with you." The angel said as they saw Maggie hugging Dolline. Young Maggie soon stood up and began to having a fun dance with Dolline as she giggled with glee.

Seeing that made Dolline smile a bit. They sure had good times back then. Suddenly, in a flash of light, Dolline found herself back in her throne again. Was all that just happened a dream?! The doll sighed... until she heard another voice...

"Dolline.."

Dolline whimpered, until a Saint Nick like spirit appeared. In reality, this is Shawn K.

"Ho, Ho, Ho! I am the spirit of Christmas Present!"

"Do you have a present or is that just a pun?" Dolline asked.

"Actually, I have come to show you something important."

Dolline sighed as she turned away, "Well, could it wait? I'm trying to get some sleep."

However the spirit grabbed Dolline's arm and whisks her away immediately. As they did, they saw a vision of the present. And it showed Maggie slaving away for Dolline. "Recognize anybody?"

"Yeah... that's Maggie." Dolline said. "What about her?"

"That's you Dolline. Currently bossing Maggie around severely."

The doll took a good look at her owner. She looked... tired... and worn out... and sad... and weak. "Maggie doesn't look very happy... or healthy... tell me spirit, is she gonna be okay?" Dolline asked with concern.

"Well as we speak, the reason she is this unwell is due to how you treat her and use her. And if soon, these shadows don't change. She will die.."

The doll gasped, "What... I never meant for that to ever happen! I just wanted to show Maggie how I felt about being mistreated. I don't want her... to feel mistreated."

"Oh, well you showed her alright. Maybe perhaps a little too much."

Suddenly, in another flash, Dolline found herself in her throne once again. But this time, she felt very uneasy with herself right now. Especially with the vision she had just seen, she had no idea Maggie was not doing well at all. _Am I a bad friend? _She thought. Suddenly, another figure appeared in front of her, wearing a green cloak, with a hood that covered his face. This, actually, was Peter.

But he remained silent this time, unlike the first two spirits.

"Let me guess. The spirit of Christmas future, right?" Dolline asked.

The spirit only responded by nodding it's head. Without warning, the spirit took Dolline's arm and showed her a vision... it was Maggie's mom... and baby brother, Marcus... Maggie's mom looked sad. What could Dolline being seeing right here?

"Oh Maggie... you could never be able to finish your book..." Mrs. Joyner said quietly.

Suddenly, Dolline saw another vision... at a cemetery... and in the cemetery, both the spirit and Dolline stood in front of a tombstone that has the name Maggie craved onto it. Much to the doll's horror. "No..."

That's when she noticed Maggie's friend walking up to the grave, not noticing Dolline and the spirit. And they were all completely sad over the death of their friend, especially Willow, who was sobbing in Shawn K.'s arms. "Oh... why did this have to happen... she was so young...?"

"I know Willow... but we have that doll to blame.. at least she has been taken care of.."

Taken care of? What did Shawn mean by that? Dolline looked to see the spirit pointing at another grand. And when she saw it, to her horror she saw herself.

All completely torn up, and such. As well as all fallen apart with an eye missing. She was completely frightened as she said, "Spirit. Please, tell me! With what I am seeing here, are all these visions of what will happen? Or what might happen?"

When she looked, she saw the spirit raise it's arms as in a sudden flash. Dolline wakes up to find herself back in her throne room. But now due to what she had seen in a vision of the future, she had realized the error of her ways as she goes to find Maggie.

Speaking of Maggie, we find her sitting on the couch in the den looking exhausted, tired, and unwell. Just as she tried to fall asleep, she heard a voice. "Oh Maggie." She groaned when she heard that it was Dolline's voice, believing that she'll be asked to do something else. But when the doll came into the room this time, instead of being angry. She came in and hugged Maggie, much to her surprise.

"Oh Maggie, I am so sorry for what I have done to you and your friends. You were right all along." Dolline said.

"What are you talking about?" Maggie asked, still confused.

"I was visited by three spirits that helped show that you were telling the truth, and saw that what I was doing to you was both wrong and selfish." Dolline answered. "So I want to make it up to you, by undoing the spell I put on your friends and turn them back to normal."

Maggie smiled with excitement as she realized what was happening here. So in a matter of moments, Dolline would waves her arms as they glowed. Then in a sudden instant, all of the friend ornament's are changed back to normal. Much to everyone's delight!

"We're back to normal." Amber said with joy as she hugged her sister.

The Never Land Pirates cheered as Shawn K., Peter, and Willow secretly high five one another. Just then Dolline comes up to the others as she tells them, "Say listen, I'm sorry about turning you all into ornaments. I was just pretty upset without knowing the truth. Can you ever forgive me?!"

Everyone thought it over for a moment, then Willow smiled as she says, "Sure Dolline, we forgive you." Soon the doll hugged the princess, along with Maggie as everyone awed at the beautiful sight. So now that everything was all settled and back to normal, they all spent their fun time together around the fire and sharing stories as they all had a fun time.

**MC: Well folks, that's another chapter come and gone. Now as you can tell, Nellie has given me the honor of letting me rap up this chapter for her since she had to go out real quick. And all I can say was that this chapter sure was very heart warming, and I for one enjoyed it. Well hopefully for the next chapter, it'll be just as great as this one. But what will happen in it, will have to wait and see for ourselves. Until then, don't forget to read and review please, thank you! **


	20. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Plan

**MC: Hello everybody! Now as you can tell, my friend Nellie is not here today. So she has given me the honor of working the next chapter of TCB. So that means all that you will see in here, will be written by me. But for a little warning, this chapter may be a little dark later on, and may contain some violence. Plus a special appearance of a special guest. But you'll find out who it is near the end of the chapter, for now. it's on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nellie and me only own are OCs in this story. The rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 20: The Ultimate Plan

The fire was still sizzling in the fireplace as everyone in the den was currently feeling it's warmth, spending time with each other. To think a little earlier, all of Maggie's friends were turned into ornaments by her old doll named Dolline as for revenge, but now everything is back to normal and Dolline has made amends with Willow and the others. And right now, she is currently spending time with Maggie again. Just like old times!

And the two were having so much fun as they giggled and shared some fun times together as Dolline said, "Oh this is so much fun spending time with you again. I really missed this."

"Me too. I actually forgot how much playing with you would be this much fun." Maggie replied, soon she started to think of something.

Dolline noticed Maggie's look on her face as she asked. "What are you thinking?"

"Well. It's just that.. You have been all alone for so many years.. and thought to be truly abandoned. And I just don't want to see you living that kind of life again." Maggie replied, surprising Dolline a little.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"What I'm saying is, do you want to come live with me again?! And be my special toy forever?!" Maggie asked Dolline.

The doll's eyes began to sparkle a little, then water up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was having a chance to be with Maggie forever again. So without hesitation, she nodded and replies. "Yes! I would love that!" She suddenly jumps for joy and hugs Maggie real tight. "Thank you.."

"Your welcome Dolline. And welcome back." Maggie replied as she sighed with happiness.

The others watched this joyous sight between Maggie and Dolline as they all couldn't help but feel very happy for the two. Especially Willow, knowing that Dolline is reunited with her old friend once again.

"It's nice to see Dolline so happy again." Shawn K. said, sitting next to Willow.

Willow nods in agreement, "Yes it is. Especially after living here all by herself with no one else to play with. That's the only reason why she wanted revenge in the first place."

"But thankfully the joys of Christmas spirit helped us through that time once again." Peter added as Willow and Shawn agreed with the pirate boy.

Although all felt fine, Shawn couldn't help but have a look of concern on his face. And Willow was the first to notice this. "You look a little concerned Shawn, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Well.. I know everything is all fine and dandy at the moment. But I can't help but have a feeling that this feeling won't last very long, cause I am certain that at this very moment Count Drake will strike again in another fiendish attempt of claiming that Christmas Book." Shawn told Willow.

This made her frown a little, "You have a point! And let's not forget his last attack, not only did he hurt you and Peter good, but he severely wounded James." That's when the two looked over to the royal children to see James still having that massive wound on the side of his stomach.

"Don't remind me.. It was a lucky thing you saved us at the last second that time. But there's no telling what he'll do next that might be something we can't avoid." Shawn said.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry about it you guys. Cause as long as we have faith and work together as a team, there's nothing we all can't accomplish." Peter told Shawn and Willow.

The two smiled a little, feeling a bit more better. But as the fun, warm, and joy occurred inside. From the outside of the mansion, the evil Count Drake stood out on a ledge staring down the mansion where Maggie and friends are in. And with the look on his face, it looked like it was a do or die situation for him.

"Alright you fools. You've managed to thwart every one of my single plans thus far, and have left me in quite a corner. But I still have one last trick up my sleeve. And I am certain that this time, you will not prevail." Drake said to himself. He then looked over to his right to see Princess Ivy in position, then he looks to his left to see Captain Hook, shivering a little. But also in position as well as he had his cannon hook attached. "It's show time.."

As everyone cuddled around by the fire, Maggie was currently writing in her Christmas book some more as she had more ideas to write down. This includes her adventures inside the Mansion and a Christmas Carol adventure one. At this rate, with all of these great ideas she has been having. She would be able to finish her book up soon, and make a great story out of them. Suddenly, Dolline looked and noticed something.

"Hey.. look at that." Dolline said pointing to what appeared to be a butterfly.

However Sofia recognized that butterfly and gasped, and when she saw Dolline trying to touch it. She pulls her away. "Wait, don't!"

"What's wrong Sofia? It's just a butterfly." Dolline said.

"That's not just a butterfly. It's one of Princess Ivy's butterflies." Sofia explained. "If it touches you, you'll lose your color."

Dolline was shocked to hear a butterfly could have that kind of power, she certainly didn't want that to happen.

But right now, the others were shocked to see one of Ivy's butterflies around here.

"Hold on, if one of Ivy's butterflies is here. Then that must mean.." Izzy started to say.

"I know.. It means that Count Drake and the others must be nearby." Willow finished her sentence, as she was really worried again.

"Who's he?" Dolline asked.

"He's an evil King of the Vampires, and Willow's worst enemy. He's been trying to marry her for years but to no avail." Peter asked. "And right now he's plotting to steal Maggie's Christmas Book, and use it's powers to get what he wants. Even if it means killing all of us first. Including Maggie."

Dolline looked to see Maggie's Christmas Book letting out a small dim, and realized Peter was right. She immediately frowned and stands right up as she says. "Kill Maggie?! Oh no, I am not going to let that monster do that. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep Maggie and her book safe from that Vampire. No matter what he hits at us."

Just then, KABOOM!

A large explosion sounds, shaking up everybody. "Aw coconuts! What was that?!" Cubby asked in fright.

"It sounded like an explosion.." James said, as he groans bit. Holding his own side.

As James mentioned explosion, another one goes off. This time in the den, right in front of them. As the wall began to crumble, and from the smoke and dust cloud. Out comes the sinister Count Drake once again.

"DRAKE!" Willow shouted.

Maggie gasped with fright as she holds her book behind her back while Dolline steps in front of her to protect her.

"Hello once more you foolish pests. And I am sorry to say that this will truly be our final encounter. For I have finally come up with the perfect plan into claiming the book, and more importantly. Stop all of you from getting in my way." Drake told everyone.

"Oh yeah?! How are you going to do it?" Jake asked holding up his sword for protection.

"Instead of just saying it, I'll show you.. Minions." Drake said as he snapped his fingers, then in a moment out comes hundred of his pet bats. "It's feeding time."

The bats soon charge towards the friends as they all scream and made a run for it. Well, at least expect for Shawn K. anyway. As he stays behind to confront Count Drake head on.

"Well, looks like the cartoon all star wishes to be defeated by me again I see?!" Drake said.

"Not this time!" Shawn replied holding out a sharp blade. "I am to win this time! So let's dance."

Drake chuckled as he pulls out his wand, and turns it into a sword once more as he says. "Very well, but it's your funeral." Soon the two went into battle, clashing their sharp blades with swing and strike.

As for the others in the house, they were running away. Trying to avoid being caught by Drake's bats as everyone went into separate directions.

Some of the bats chased Jake and Izzy down a hall, until they lost track of the two when entering the pool room. When they were out of sight, Jake and Izzy re-surface from the pool water and swim in the opposite direction.

The royal children we hiding in the bedroom, hoping the bats don't try to find them. But suddenly, some bats flew into the room and search around, trying to find the children. However as it searched, James grabs a pillow and when it wasn't looking. James whacks one of them, completely evaporating upon impact. The other bats soon go onto the attack, but got hit by other pillows used by Sofia and Amber. Once the coast was clear, the three left the room to find the others.

Speaking of the others, we check in with Cubby who was running with fear from a group of bats chasing him, as Cubby goes into an open closet. Seconds later, the bats caught up to where Cubby went into. And noticed his shoes sticking out, and the bats believe the boy to be hiding underneath the sheet. So they go on the attack with their fangs exposed, and all spin around the sheet gobbling up the entire area. When it dies down, the area, the bats span around were all gobbled up. The shoes, socks, and the sheet. But what the bats bit on was not Cubby, but a box of garlic. This caused all of the bats to gag until they all turn into dust. That's when Cubby, who was hiding inside a coat. Pop's right out of it and sighs with relief.

"Boy, that sure was close." Cubby said as the pirate boy runs off to find the others, before any other bats come to attack him.

With Willow and Peter, they were not running from the bats. They were actually fighting them off, with Peter using his dagger as a weapon to slash them. And Willow using his magic to make them disappear for good. And so far they have done well, in fact so well that they were soon in a safe distance to find the others as they ran off.

"You think the others are doing okay holding off these things?!" Peter asked Willow.

"I certainly hope so. But I'm more concerned about if those bats get Maggie." Willow said. "Who knows what they'll do to her."

As she said that, they heard a scream of fright as they both jumped in shock. "MAGGIE!" They both shouted in unison as they run in the direction of where the scream came from. When they found it, to their horror they saw Maggie not only have been caught by the bats. But they are viciously biting on her, sucking out a lot of her blood.

"Get away from her you bats!" Peter yells, taking out his dagger.

The bats screeched as they immediately take flight, but also manage to take the book as well. Both Peter and Willow run up to Willow with deep worry as the princess says. "This is not good! What are we going to do?!"

"You keep an eye on Maggie and keep her safe." Peter told Willow, handing Maggie over to her. "I'll go after the bats and get the book back before they bring it to Drake."

Willow nodded as she replies, "Be careful." Soon Peter chase after the bats, while back in the now fiery den. Shawn and Drake were near the end of the battle. But Shawn right now was not doing so good as he had taken a few deadly blows from Drake's sword skills.

"Alright Drake, I'll admit your quite the handy swordsman. But if you think you can take me down without a fight. You've got another thing coming." Shawn told the villain.

"Oh I beg to differ, for there is one thing about Vampire's you seem to have forgotten." Drake told Shawn as he without any warning, exposes his fangs and bites into Shawn's arm.

"YEOWCH!" Shawn screamed as Drake starts to suck the blood out of the all star.

By this time, the others were running back into the room. Just in time to see Shawn being drained of his blood by Drake as Amber fainted.

"Yay hey no way!" Izzy said in shock.

"Shawn.. no.." Jake said in horror. To frightened to even move.

Soon Drake finishes as Shawn fell to the floor, very dazed and defeated. "My your blood was rather satisfying." Drake said. Suddenly he could see some of his minion bats flying in, still with the book in grasp as Peter tried to get it. But just as he reached, Drake takes the book. "Just missed it."

"NO!" Peter shouts as he stops in mid-air and turns around, trying again.

But he ends up getting punched hard in the face by Drake, knocking Peter to the floor as he moans in pain while his mateys check up on him. By this time Willow would come into the room to see Drake having hold of the book as she gasps with horror.

"What happened in here?!" Willow demanded.

"Oh why it's nothing, I have helped myself to a little snack. While obtaining the Christmas Book at long last." Drake said. "And now, the time has come to obtain ultimate power. And use it to destroy the Holiday Valley. Farewell you fools!"

Drake lets out a diabolical evil laughter as he takes to the air and grabs both Hook and Ivy as they all fly off to their final destination as the other look on in horror. They could not believe Drake is planning to destroy the valley with the power. As for Peter, once he recovers he goes to check up on Shawn.

"You okay pal?" Peter asked.

Shawn K. groans a little, but he gives a thumbs up. "Never better." Although Shawn was fine, Maggie however was extremely weak due to the blood that was drained out of her by those bats. And right now, Dolline was trying to find a way to fix her.

"Come on Maggie, say something. I don't want to get abandoned again!" Dolline pleaded.

But all Maggie did was groan, she couldn't move or talk much at all due to all of the blood at all. Now what were the friends going to do to get the book back before it's too late. There's no telling where Drake was heading off too to get the powers from the book.

"Mateys. At this point, we really need a miracle." Jake said.

As he said that, everyone heard the sound of sleigh bells ringing, and it was get louder with every second that passes. But then another sound could be heard going "Ho, ho, ho." Willow took a close listen to that sound, and gasped slightly upon recognizing it.

"Could it be.." Willow said, as everybody looks outside to see in the sky a group of flying reindeer soaring, pulling on a magical red sleigh as it was coming down towards the mansion. And when they made a landing, it stopped right beside the huge open crack in the wall. And sitting in the sleigh, was the big guy with his snowy white beard, and jolly belly. And cheerful smile!

"Merry Christmas everyone!" The man greeted everyone.

They all could not believe who they were standing face to face with, it was the big guy himself. The one and only Santa Claus! Willow was completely excited as she runs up to him.

"It's really you?! Santa Claus himself." Willow said with excitement in her tone. "What are you doing here?!"

"I have heard about the trouble this Count Drake was creating, and was planning to ruin Holiday Valley. So, ho, ho. I figured it would be in my best image to lend my help and give you all a fighting chance with saving all the wonderful Christmas characters and homes." Santa Claus replied.

Willow couldn't help but squeal with glee, Santa was actually offering to help out. She knew that he would be watching, as for the others. They all run up to him with Peter carrying Shawn K.

"But we need to catch up Drake fast, cause he has the book. And if he finds a way to obtaining that power before we find him. It'll be too late!" Sofia told Santa.

"Yeah.. And we don't even know where he went." Cubby added.

"Nothing to worry kiddies. I happen to have caught a glimpse of where Drake was heading for while flying over here. I'd be more than happy to fly you all over there before he does. Climb aboard!" Santa said.

And so feeling excited hearing this, everyone climbs onto Santa's magic sleigh. Once everyone was aboard, Santa would chant. "On Donner, on Blitzen, on Cupid, on Comet." As he said that, the reindeer soon start running and start to fly, lifting themselves and the sleigh into the air. And now everybody was off, off to stop Drake from destroying the Holiday Valley and save the Christmas book.

**MC: Now that was a long chapter, sure it had some dark moments in there. But it had a good way to end this chapter, with the appearance of Santa himself. And now everyone is off to stop Drake once and for all, but how are they going to do it? Well will have to wait until the next chapter to find out. And hopefully Nellie will be back with me for the next chapter. Until then, please don't forget to read and review. Thank you!**


	21. Chapter 21: Happy Wassailia!

**Hello, friends!**

**MC: Hello! And were back yet again.**

**Yes, now for this chapter is the beginning of an arc, as Maggie gets the chance to celebrate her friends different holidays, starting with Wassailia, then Winter Treasure Day, then Toonmas, then Christ-Magic... and then Christmas.**

**MC: That sounds cool! But they still have to get that Christmas Book back from Drake.**

**Right! So let's see what they'll do. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake or Sofia. They belong to Disney Junior. Though MC and I own our OC's.**

Chapter 21: Happy Wassailia!

Drake chuckled evilly as he held Maggie's book tightly. For this time he believed he has won. All that's left now is to claim the powers sealed within said book, and he knew of one place he can be able to obtain them without any trouble.

The heart of Holiday Valley...

On the very peak of Blizzard Mountain. It is from there he will access and claim his power, and use it to destroy the Holiday Village. And when he did, he would be able to make Willow his wife. He sighed as he took out the picture of the princess from before and kissed it.

"It won't be long now my dear."

Back with the others, they were currently enjoying the magical ride on Santa's sleigh. They were practically flying now. However Willow had only one thought on her mind as she looked down at a weak Maggie with concern.

"Poor Maggie..." She whispered as she hugged her.

That's when she felt Santa patting her on her back. "I can see your concern for little Maggie."

Willow nodded. "Yes... she was attacked by Drake's bats."

"I know.. Or have you forgotten that I see everything that happens."

"Of course... how close are we to Drake now?"

As she asked that, Santa happened to spot something.

Apparently he would see some clouds being pulled in by some strange force. Coming from a nearby mountain.

"We must be here."

And he was right, for everyone looked and saw standing on top of a tall mountain were the villains, with Drake having the book raised high as a force of power starts to form around it. He was about to do what he plans to do.

Was it too late now?

That's when we hear Sofia say, "Oh no! He's doing it all ready..."

"What do we do?" Amber asked.

That's when Peter had an idea, "Hey! I think I got something that might defeat Drake and those other bad guys once and for all."

With that, as the sleigh made a stop on the hill, Peter began to explain the plan, "Santa! We'll need you to provide a distraction, while Princess Willow sneaks up from behind to blast Drake with a powerful spell. One that is strong enough to banish him and his allies from Holiday Village forever, but in the process make him drop the book."

Santa chuckled, "That sounds perfect. Besides, I've got presents to deliver. So I can fly just above Drake so he'll see me..."

Well, it all comes down to this.

Back with Drake.

He could feel the force surrounding himself as the book began to glow very bright, very soon. He would get his wish! Obtaining the powers of the book for himself.

"It's only a matter of time before this world perishes by my hand."

That's when he heard sleigh bells...

"What in the..?"

He looked up, and saw Santa Claus on his sleigh flying towards him with his reindeer.

"Ho, ho, ho!"

Drake growled as the jolly old man flew over him, right above his head. "Just what do you think your doing here old man?! Come to witness the destruction of Holiday Village."

"Oh, I've come to deliver your Christmas gift."

"Gift?!"

"Why of course! Willow..."

Right on cue, Willow appeared in front of Drake, holding out her wand. "Hello... by the power of magic, and all of must, I hereby banish you from Holiday Valley at once!"

"What, NO!"

With a wave of her wand, she shoots a huge blast of pink stars and glitter straight towards Drake. The vampire villain knew that this spell would get rid of him, but he just smirked and said this to the princess, "If you think you can get rid of me that easily, then you got another thing coming."

But he ended up being proven wrong as the blast ended up making him disappear, along with Captain Hook and Ivy.

They... were gone.

But not the book, for since Drake was banished from Holiday Village for good. The book fell to the ground as the force and power fades away. Willow quickly grabbed it and ran back to the others as they watched Santa fly off.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas everybody!"

As Santa flew out of sight, they all waved goodbye thanking him for all his help. Then they began to cheer with excitement knowing that they saved the Holiday Valley.

As for Maggie, she slowly began to recover as she moans a little when she opened her eyes to see everyone smiling. "What... what happened?" She asked. That's when Willow told her, "We've got your book."

Maggie smiled a little as she slowly grabs her book. "Thanks!"

Suddenly, the book began to glow...

"Hey, look."

At that moment, a bright flash surrounded them. What was going on here? Then, the flash faded... and everyone suddenly found themselves... in Enchancia. Much to their amazement!

"Hey, we're home!" Sofia said.

"Yeah. But how?" James asked. "I don't remember anyone saying any magic words."

Maggie looked down at her book. "Perhaps it was my book. Maybe it really does have magic."

As she said that, she noticed the king walking up to them.

"Dad!" Sofia and James said in unison.

"Daddy! You're back!" Amber gasped.

And immediately the children run up to the King and hug him real tight as he chuckled with delight.

"Boy, it's so wonderful to see you all again." King Roland said, he looks up and notices the others. "Now who do we have here?"

Sofia could tell what her step dad was asking as she smiled and introduces everyone. "Oh, these are our friends. Dad, I want you to meet Jake and his friends Izzy, Cubby, Skully, and Peter Pan. Along with Mr. Shawn K., Princess Willow, and Maggie." Everyone greeted the King by bowing to him, and Maggie couldn't hep but giggle a little.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all, and having you here in my kingdom." Roland greeted back. "Why don't you all stick around a little to celebrate Wassailia with us?!"

The royal children smiled hearing King Roland proclaim that, they really hoped to say yes. As for the others, they all looked at one another, thinking this proposition over.

"What do you think guys? Should we stick around a little?" Shawn asked.

After another moment of silence, everyone in unison said. "Yeah, we should!" This caused the royal children to jump and cheer for joy. So with the gang sticking around a little, they proceed to venture further down into the castle. And as they did, Sofia couldn't help but a feel a song coming on for she soon began to sing.

**Sofia: On the coldest day of Winter**  
><strong>While the snowflakes dance and play<strong>  
><strong>Everyone joins in the fun<strong>  
><strong>Of our favorite holiday<strong>

**Oh, Wassailia Day is here**  
><strong>The most magical time of the year<strong>  
><strong>When all are filled with cheer<strong>  
><strong>It's Wassailia<strong>  
><strong>Happy Wassailia!<strong>

"It will be if I get that unicorn I've been asking for." Amber said.

Sofia giggled a little. "Oh, Amber!" She soon began to sing some more.

**Sofia: My mom and I sing carols**  
><strong>Every year around the tree<strong>  
><strong>By candlelight, we spend the night<strong>  
><strong>As happy as can be.<strong>

"That sounds like fun." Izzy said.

"I suppose it is. But here in the castle, we do things differently." Amber told her.

"Like what exactly?" Shawn asked.

The royal children proceed to show their friends how they celebrate the holiday as they proceed into the kitchen where lots of food is being made for the feast. As this goes on, James continues the song.

**James: There's a big Wassailia party**  
><strong>And it lasts all day and night<strong>  
><strong>With countless treats for us to eat.<strong>

**Amber: Of each, I'll take one bite.**

Soon the children of the kingdom soon joined in on the joyous song of the holiday.

**Kids: Oh, Wassailia Day is here**  
><strong>The most magical time of the year<strong>  
><strong>When all are filled with cheer<strong>  
><strong>It's Wassailia!<strong>

**Sofia: Wassailia!**

**Kids: Happy Wassailia!**

**Amber: And as night begins to fall**  
><strong>Comes my favorite part of all<strong>

**Sofia: When we light the special candle?**

"No, not that." Amber immediately answered before singing some more.

**Amber: It's here in the hall**  
><strong>When they hand us our gifts to open.<strong>

**Kids: And we get what we've been hoping for.**

By this time everyone enters the main hall where right in front of them stood a big, and beautifully decorated tree as the friends look at with with amazement. And under the tree were a set of presents.

**Kids: Wassailia Day is here**  
><strong>The most magical time of the year<strong>  
><strong>When all are filled with cheer<strong>  
><strong>It's Wassailia!<strong>

**Sofia: Wassailia!**

**Kids: Happy Wassailia!**

By this time, Queen Miranda comes into the room as the children run up and hug her real close, just as she smiled and joins into the song as well.

**Miranda: And I'm grinning ear to ear**  
><strong>'Cause the family that I hold so dear<strong>  
><strong>Will be so very near.<strong>

**Sofia and Miranda: On Wassailia!**

**James: Wassailia!**

**Amber: Wassailia!**

**All: The most magical time of the year!**

As the song ended, the friends all smiled with excitement for they now knew how magical Wassailia can be. And Maggie knew that it was just like Christmas back at her home. Only except there's no Santa Claus. But still, this was a very magical holiday to celebrate for sure. Especially with family and friends. Later on, everyone stood around to watch Sofia as she lights the Wassailia candle. And after that, they all had a chance to share and give gifts to their friends and family.

For Amber, she had gotten another tiara. "Oh! Perfect, another tiara, just what I've always wanted! Thank you, Daddy!"

"You're welcome Amber."

As for James, He got a new wooden sword, just what he wanted. "Brilliant! Thanks!"

For Sofia, she received a brand new tiara just like maybe. "Oh. A new tiara. It's beautiful, thank you."

The others right now were having a good time as well, spending time with each other. Chatting with one another, but no one was enjoying this moment more than Jake and Izzy as they sat near a window where the moon was shining. Maggie was still writing in her book as Willow helped her. Cubby was enjoying some tasty treats. As for Peter and Shawn K., they were playing a game of Duel Monsters.

All in all, this was indeed a very happy Wassailia.

**A very happy Wassailia indeed.**

**MC: Indeed. And best of all, Drake has finally been defeated. **

**Yep! Next chapter, we're gonna celebrate Winter Treasure Day!**

**MC: That's right. So when we return, it's off to Never Land. until then, don't forget to read and review as always. Thank you!**

**Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22: Merry Winter Treasure Day!

**MC: Greetings everyone, it's time for yet another chapter.**

**Yep! Hard to believe that we're so close to the end of this story.**

**MC: I know! But it's been a big challenge as well.**

**I know. So, in this chapter we're celebrating Winter Treasure Day.**

**MC: Yep! So, let's not waste anymore time and see what's in store. Shall we?**

**We shall! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake or Sofia. They belong to Disney Junior. Though I do own my OCs, and MC owns his.**

Chapter 22: Merry Winter Treasure Day

Now that celebrating Wassailia was a success, Jake had the idea of everyone celebrating Winter Treasure Day together on Never Land. So that's when he proposes to everyone to join him and his crew to celebrate their holiday. Everyone agreed, and the king and queen allowed Sofia, James, and Amber to go as well.

So with a sprinkle of some pixie dust, everyone flew off into the sky and travel through the second star to the right, straight on till morning until they arrive in Never Land. Where the evergreen tree is on Shipwreck Beach.

And it was already decorated, and full of presents under the tree. It was beautiful, no doubt. And the pirate crew couldn't help but feel excited, especially Cubby as he was jumping with anticipation. "Awesome!" But Maggie was very curious as she asks. "So how do you guys celebrate Winter Treasure Day?" Peter explained that one.

"Well every year on the night of Winter Treasure Day, everyone comes together to celebrate and exchange gifts. Cause after all, during this time of season. It's not what we get that matters, it's what we give to others."

Maggie smiled, "Cool!"

Suddenly, Cubby couldn't hold it in anymore as he shouts. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's open gifts! And we what we got."

With that, Cubby immediately dives into the presents and starts to dig around in them. But Jake slows him down as he says. "Hold on, matey. One gift at a time."

"Okay, Jake."

"Just a second mateys. Don't forget, we have to wait until everyone else comes at sunset." Peter said. "And from the look of things, it isn't time just yet."

And so, the group decided to wait. But they had to do something to pass the time instead of just waiting. What would they do? That's when Maggie asked something, "Oh. That reminds me. What happened to Drake?"

Willow would answer as she explained, "Oh, we got rid of him... for good. He won't bother your book again."

Maggie just smiled, "Well, that's good."

But of course even though they defeated him this time, he will be back next time. But who knows when! Well, they decided not to let that bother them, as it was now sunset...

And everyone else will be coming very soon, so the gang decided to prepare, by making treats and decorating the tree more. Cubby decided to cook up his favorite treat, Coconut Cookies. Princess Willow was using her magic to give the decorations some more magic.

By the time they were done, the guest had arrived. It was party time!

And indeed, plenty was going on. For instance, mostly exchanging gifts and enjoying gifts. As well as some friendly conversations and such among others. Maggie was busy writing in her book. And at this point she was smiling with glee, for she was nearly finished with writing her book. As she thought to herself, _This is just great! I've gotten almost everything down. This will be perfect for my brother._

Just then, James walks up to her and takes a peek at her writing in her book, "So how far have you gotten in your book."

"I have a few pages left, so I'm almost done."

Just then, Peter had noticed Captain Hook walking towards the tree. But before the snook could go any further, Peter would get in his way. "Well, if it ain't old Captain Codfish himself. Trying to steal the tree again?"

Hook shook his head. "No! This is the time of giving. I'm here to celebrate with you."

"Oh really?" Peter questioned, crossing his arms. "And how do I know your telling the truth."

The captain then presented Peter... with a gift. And this surprised the boy a little, but what if it was a trap? Cause he remembers the last time about a bomb in the present trap. Peter carefully took the box, and opened it. Inside... were musical bamboo pan pipes."

Peter's eye sparkled at the sight of them. "Wow..." Was all he could say.

"Just a little treat for you, Pan. But don't expect this often."

"Gosh.. Thank you." Peter said as he plays on it, and was amazed at how it sounds.

Willow smiled. How nice of Captain Hook to offer Peter a gift? Even evil can have a heart at times. If only Drake was that way. Suddenly, she heard some music playing. And looked over to see Jake and Izzy, holding each other's hands as they were under... a mistletoe. And right now, they were kissing on the lips and making some sounds of moaning.

Maggie watched as all the fun went on. But then she thought of something... how long has she been away from home? As Shawn K. walked by, Maggie stopped him, "Shawn. What exact date is it today?" She asked.

"If I had to guess I'd say, Christmas Eve during the morning hours in your world."

Maggie sighed in relief, "Good. Then I haven't missed Christmas."

"Don't worry Maggie, Willow told me about your plans to spend the holiday with your family. We'll be sure to get you back home before it's too late. Unless you need more time to finish your story though."

"I do... you know, after we leave here, maybe we could celebrate your holiday. Uh... what's it called again?"

"It's called Toon-mas Maggie! And sure, I don't see why not. But since you've never been to my world before. There's one thing I must know."

"And what's that?"

"Are you sane enough to handle the insane?!"

"I'm pretty sure I can..."

**Another short chapter. **

**MC: That much is true! But it looks like plenty will be going on in the next chapter.**

**Yep, with Toonmas in the Tooniverse! Well, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	23. Chapter 23: Merry Toon-Mas!

**Hi guys! It's time for yet another chapter! MC isn't here yet, but he will be. This chapter, we're gonna celebrate Shawn K.'s holiday, Toonmas! It's like Christmas, but more toony. And I can assure you, this chapter will definitely be longer than the last. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jake, Sofia, or any of the cartoons in this chapter/story. They belong to their respective owners. Although I own my OC's, and MC owns his.**

Chapter 23: Merry Toonmas!

All of our friends were currently standing on the snowed up beaches of Pirate Island, as they are preparing to leave for the Tooniverse. Amber was a little concern about this. "Just how... insane is the Tooniverse?" She asked.

Jake immediately answers her question by saying, "Well, it is rather crazy. But don't worry. You'll get used to it."

Amber frowned a bit as she took out her fan, "I sure hope so..."

As for Shawn, he told everyone. "Okay, have we got everything?"

Everyone nodded with happiness. "Alright then!" Shawn said as he throws a tiny box to the ground, and in a moment. A swirling powerful portal opens up. Maggie was amazed. "Wow..."

"Now before we heads out. Let me warn ya ya'll. Around the Toon-mas season times, it's also best known for many wild hi-junks and casualties to happen. Some were crushed by safes, some were stuffed into a Toon-mas tree, I've even seen some toons lose their shoes after being thrown back afar by a toon-mas pie throw." Shawn told everyone. Cubby gasped a little when he mentioned the shoe part, he certainly didn't want that to happen as he now plans to be extra careful.

"Okay, Shawn. We'll be extra careful." Jake said.

"Oh and one more thing. For any of you that has a magic wand, just want to let you know that when it comes to the Tooniverse. Your magic won't work in the cold in the Tooniverse. Trust me, I've seen someone try it before and it caused the sinking of Atlantis." Shawn was telling everyone, mainly Willow, who frowned.

"Dear me. Usually my magic works perfectly in the cold. I can make snow." She said. "But if that's true. I'll keep my magic on the down low."

"I know it sounds hard to believe Willow, but trust me. That's the Tooniverse for ya. Lots of insane things occur and some bizarre stuff are told." Peter told Willow.

Maggie spoke up again, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the party!" That's when she immediately runs through the portal, soon joined by the others. From inside, everyone was spiraling wildly as some of them felt their stomachs turning. After a few seconds, the portal (literally) spits them all out.

And everyone, except Shawn K. would make a hard and painful landing, face first onto the ground. But Maggie got up with a quick recovery, "Wow! That was so cool!" The others soon began to crawl to their feet first as Cubby asks, "So where is the party anyways?"

Just as he asked that, he heard something. He looked and immediately, twelve sets of pies fly in towards the gang, as they ducked.

"Considering where the pies came in. That must be where the party is." Shawn said as he points to some waving lights over in the distance as music was also heard.

And so with that, the group walked towards the location...

Little did they know, was that from a distance, they were being watched by a man wearing a mask, with a raygun in hand. This was Manray, Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy's enemy. But not only was he watching them, he was accompanied by other villains from other cartoons...

And they all had only one objective in mind.. revenge.

Back with the others, they all arrived at the party and were amazed at what they were seeing.

"My friends. I welcome you, to the Toon-mas Party Smackdown."

What the friends were seeing was a party, but not just an ordinary party. For in this said party, it... well, take a look... or rather, read. It was a very wild Tooniverse like party with rock and roll music being played, Toons dancing their pants off (literally), Other toons having snowball fights, pie wars, and cartoon couples were kissing under Mistletoe alley.

All in all, it looked pretty fun.

Amber smirked when she saw Mistletoe Alley, and then looked at Peter. "What's on your mind Amber?"

"Peter... let's take a trip to Mistletoe Alley!" She said, dragging a now scared Peter towards said alley.

"Uh... guys..."

But everyone just chuckled as Peter was dragged away. Shawn then spoke up, "Well I better head down and prepare for the annual lighting of the tree. In the meantime, you all go on and have yourselves a good time."

With that, the gang went to have a good time. Jake and Izzy decided to also do to Mistletoe Alley. Cubby helped himself to some tasty treats. James was listening to the awesome music, while Sofia decided to meet up with some cartoon friends. First she ran into Shaggy and Scooby. "Oh! Hi. I'm Sofia. What's your name?" She greeted sweetly.

"Like, I'm Shaggy. And this is my best bud in the whole world. Scooby doo!" Shaggy introduced, rubbing his best friend's head.

"Rat's re." Scooby replied as he chuckled.

"We were just our way to the buffet for some of those treats. Like, you want to join in?" Shaggy asked.

Sofia giggled as she nodded. "Sure. I'd love to." Speaking of the treats, let's check in to see how Cubby's doing at the treat stand. Right now, he was eating some cookies, when another toon, a certain starfish, walked beside him. Cubby smiled, "Ahoy, Patrick!"

However Patrick was too stupid to even say hi, for right now his stomach was grumbling very hard. "Gotta.. have.. some food."

"Okay..." Cubby just shrugged.

As for Maggie, she and Willow decided to frolic around in the snowfield as we can hear Maggie saying with joy and glee, "This is so much fun!"

"I know, Mags! Such a wonderful party!" Willow agreed.

As the two continued to have fun, we check in with Jake and Izzy as we see them sitting together on a snow bank. But with their own shoes off and by their sides. However right now, the two felt a scent of love in the air. Izzy snuggled against her boyfriend as she sighed. But while Jake wasn't looking, Izzy leaned her foot towards Jake's and tickles it a little with her own toes. That got Jake's attention as he giggled a little.

"Hey, that tickles." Jake said with a smile.

Izzy smiled as she kissed him. And then tells him, "I love you..."

"I love you too Iz." Jake said as he kisses her back.

As the two kissed, and had some footsies. We go over to James who was listening to the music. And boy was he having fun dancing along to it, in fact. He even began to sing along to the song being played rock and roll style.

_**Rocking around the Christmas Tree**_

_**Let the Christmas Spirit ring**_

_**Later we'll have some pumpkin pie**_

_**and we'll do some caroling**_

_**You will get a sentimental feeling**_

_**When you hear voices singing**_

_**"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"**_

_**Rocking around the Christmas Tree**_

_**Have a happy holiday**_

_**Everyone's dancing merrily**_

_**In the new old fashioned way**_

It was indeed a fun party, as well as a very wild and cartoony one at best. For Peter, however, he was rather uncomfortable at the moment. Thanks to Amber, As she was hoping to kiss Peter under one of the mistletoe's. She did get a few chances, but Peter kept trying to escape. Because apparently, he's not much a fan of being kissed by other girls.

"Come on, Peter. Just a few more smooches..." Amber said.

Peter chuckled nervously as he said. "Oh, uh.. well.."

"Pucker up!"

Suddenly, before Peter even knew it, he felt his cheek being printed by Amber's kiss. The boy began to blush deeply. And groans a little as the kiss ended, Amber felt completely satisfied and grateful.

Meanwhile, back with Jake and Izzy. The two were drawing pictures in the snow with tree branches. But as they did, they suddenly noticed something shadowy covering the drawings. They looked up and saw three floating little boys, who worse colors of red, blue, and green.

"Let's rough em' up guys!" The boy in red said.

"Yeah!" The other two said as they powered up and fired a massive blast straight down.

From there, a shrill scream could be heard throughout all of the Tooniverse. And the scream was so loud, everyone at the party could hear it. Especially the others and Shawn K.

"What was that?"

Suddenly, all of the power and lighting around the party go off, engulfing everyone in total darkness. This threw everyone into deep panic as scream of terror and running could be heard. Along with the sound of maniacal laughter.

"Foolish toons! You shall all pay for not inviting us to your little party."

Sofia gasped lightly. "Who was that?" She asked to Shaggy, even though she couldn't see him in the dark. As she asked that, a laser beam shoots out from nowhere and strikes the party. Causing people to panic even more as they ran away for their life. While from the sky, out appeared the evil Man Ray as he laughed maniacally.

James was suddenly amazed. "Whoa... he looks like a supervillain."

"That's because he is a supervillain!" Shawn said, pulling James back by the shirt collar.

Amber saw what was going on and whimpered. "What's happening? Save me, Peter!" She then jumped into the boys arms, holding onto him tightly. Soon the two made a run for it and tried to find the others.

As for Jake and Izzy, we can see them re-emerging at the party. However, not only were they still barefoot. But due to what the three boys did earlier, they were beaten up. That's when they ran into Cubby who was running for his life. And he was shocked to see the state the two were in. "Mateys! Are you okay?" He asked.

"A little scarred and bruised, and a bit burned up by the feet. But other than that, we're still hanging in there."Jake replied.

"What happened?"

Jake and Izzy point up towards the sky as Cubby sees the same three boys from before wreaking havoc. "It was those rotten RowdyRuff Boys." Izzy said. Cubby suddenly paled in fear as he could see a blast heading straight for him and his mateys. "Watch out!"

The crew then jumped out of the way. "We've gotta stop them." Jake declared.

Back at the party, chaos was running wild as the villains attacked like no tomorrow, and both Shawn K. and James were hiding under a table. "Wow. Talk about crashing a party." James couldn't help but say. "I know. Apparently they must be upset cause they were invited to the party." Shawn said, but then notices James about to head out. "Woah, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm gonna try and reason with them." Was the prince's reply.

So that's what he did as he left from the table, but moments later. Laser sounds and big blasts are heard as James screamed in agony. Upon returning under the table, he clothes were torn up, his hair was messed up bad, and was covered in burned ashes. "Well, it didn't work..."

Suddenly the two of them were joined by the rest of their friends as they all hid under the table with fear.

"If I had to guess, I'd say you all couldn't find a way to stop those villains."

"No..."

As they all hid under the table, Maggie had to ask, "Why are the villains attacking?"

Peter replies to her question as he answers. "I think I know. My guess is that they're wanting revenge for not being invited to the Toon-mas party."

"Well that makes sense."

"But what are we suppose to do. We tried everything to stop him, but to no avail!"

Suddenly, they could hear the sound of punches, kicks, and groans of agony from outside. Then it all went silent!

What had happened...?

"Hey, what just happened?" James asked.

"I'm not sure. We better take a look and see." Shawn said as he and the others proceed to leave the safety of under the table.

Upon stepping out, they looked to see all of the cartoon villains have been defeated and locked up with handcuffs by the superheroes. With the leader being Toon-man! As he proclaims to everyone. "Never fear faithful toons. These villains shall not harm this celebration anymore." So he throws all the villains into a cargo net, ties it up, and proceeds to carry them all away to jail as the toons cheered.

As for the friends, minus Shawn K. they were all amazed at what they just saw. "Wow! Who was that hero?" Willow asked.

"That was Toon-man! The faithful hero of the Tooniverse, whenever trouble is abound. He comes to save the day!" Peter answered.

Sometime later, after the villain incident was over with and such. It was nearly time for the lighting of the Toon-mas tree as everyone was getting ready for it. Maggie was especially excited for this. As for Shawn, he took the microphone in hand and says. "Alright everyone get ready! We're just seconds away from lighting the Toon-mas tree. So for safety measure, please put on your sun proof goggles to prevent severe blindness to your eyes."

With that, everyone put on goggles as they awaited the moment...

And then, with a massive throw of the big switch, the tree lit up with multicolored lights. Plus the big star let out a gigantic shine that was extremely bright.

"Oooh..."

It was so beautiful!

Maggie was writing this down in her book. This was indeed a wacky Toon-Mas

**Wacky indeed...**

**MC: It sure was. Especially when all the villains attacked.**

**Yeah, but at least they were defeated. **

**MC: And that's a good thing! **

**Yep! Well, we'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	24. Chapter 24: Merry Christ-Magic!

**Hiya folks! Merry Christmas Eve!**

**MC: Got it! Boy, hard to believe it's Christmas Eve already. That just shows how far we've gotten.**

**I know! And tomorrow is the big day.**

**MC: You got that right!**

**Yep! Now in this chapter, we're gonna celebrate Willow's holiday, known as Christ-Magic. **

**MC: I wonder what will happen?**

**Magical stuff, of course. So let's get this chapter on the road!**

**MC: Right! And just remember folks, me and Nellie own our OCs only. The rest of the characters belong to Disney Junior.**

Chapter 24: Merry Christ-Magic!

Back in Willow's home of Magicia, it was just about time to celebrate her home's holiday season. Christ-Magic! Willow's most favorite holiday of the year. And the most magical time in Magicia. The gang had just arrived in Magicia as the snow fell lightly.

"My! This place is quite magical Willow." Shawn said.

The princess grinned. "Thank you. It's always like that for Magicia on Christ-Magic. My favorite part, is the snow show. Snowflakes become magical, and form differents shaped and forms in the sky..."

That's when Maggie said, "That sounds cool!"

"Indeed it is. But before that show, let's go meet our guest in my palace."

With that, Willow escorts her friends to her palace, which upon arrival, they saw probably every possible princess they've seen on TV. Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora Ariel, Belle, Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Tiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Anna, and Queen Elsa.

Everyone (Besides Willow) was amazed right now. But no one was more amazed than Sofia, Amber, and Maggie all together. The palace itself was pretty decorated too. And in the middle of all these decorations stood a very beautiful Christ-Magic tree.

"This is one sweet party." Izzy commented.

"Oh, but it'll get even better..." Willow responded.

Meanwhile with Peter, he was currently checking out some of the good stuff, such as the ornament decorations hung on the wall, the food displayed on the table, and the snow falling from outside. It was an awesome site. Meanwhile with Cubby and James, they were helping themselves to the tasty treats. As for Sofia and Amber, they were enjoying their time with getting to meet and know all of the other princesses, and as for Jake, he was talking with one of Willow's friends.

With Maggie, she was writing down more in her story book. Considering more inspiration had come into mind. "Marcus is sure gonna love this."

At this point of time, a Maggie continues to write. Willow walks up to her and says, "How's it going?"

"Very well... but I can't wait to go home to my family..."

Willow could tell. Especially from the look on Maggie's face.

"But of course, I wanna spend time here as well before I leave."

Willow nodded. Meanwhile over with Shawn K, he was currently trying to impress one of the princesses as he magically pulls out a set of roses. "For you my sweet princess." The princess, who happened to be Belle, takes the roses and smells them, then lets out a little giggle.

"Thank you so much, you are quite the charmer." Belle said, kissing Shawn K. on the cheek as he chuckled with glee.

As for Jake, he was currently looking out the window. Taking in on the beauty of the snowfall as he sighed a little with a smile. Soon he would be joined by Izzy who walked up to him. "What are you doing Jake?"

"I'm just looking at all the snow that's falling outside. It just looks all so beautiful, especially around this time of year." Jake said. "Don't you think?"

Izzy couldn't help but agree as she replies. "It sure is. Seeing all this snow falling outside really makes the holidays special. But that's not the only thing that makes the holiday special."

"It isn't?" Jake questioned.

Izzy shook her head. "Nope. The other thing that makes the holiday special, is spending time with the friends and family you love so much. Including you Jake." He takes Jake's hand and holds it real tight as the pirate boy smiled.

"Now that I think about it, I was thinking the same thing." Jake replied as Izzy giggled.

As the two spent another moment of love together, we go back to the party as Willow was standing by the decorated tree as she smiled, see everyone having a good time. She would soon be joined by Shawn K.

"Looks like everyone's having a good time." Shawn said.

"Yeah. And that's what I really love to enjoy seeing, everyone that we know and even haven't met yet coming together and having a fun time." Willow said. "But if there was something that we could do with all of us joining in, that would truly be great."

Shawn immediately listened in on what she just said and starts to think for a moment, then starts to smile as an idea comes to his head. Of course we would know as a light bulb appears over Shawn's head and lights up. "You know, I think I have just the perfect idea in mind."

A few minutes later, Shawn was standing in front of a fireplace as he had gathered up everyone to join for a little caroling moment.

"Okay everyone! Now in honor of the holidays, let us all join together and sing a wonderful and well known holiday carol. And don't worry, I shall lead you through the art of conducting." Shawn told everyone as he pulls out his conductors stick. "Everyone ready?"

All in the group would nod their head or reply with a yes. They were all ready alright. So, Shawn cues the band to start as they began to play music, then after a few more moments. Shawn points his stick to the group as they all began to sing.

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_

_**Tis the season to be jolly**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_

_**Don we now are gay apparel**_

_**Fa la la, la la la, la la la**_

_**Troll the ancient Yuletide carol**_

_**Fa la la la la, la la la la**_

As the song ended, everyone began to cheer with happiness and excitement as Shawn applauded them all.

"Well done everyone, you all sang as a chorus and on a perfect keynote." Shawn complimented. "Now that is what I call some great caroling."

Willow walked up to Shawn and gives him a kiss on the cheek as she says. "This was truly a wonderful thing you have done. Thank you!" Shawn began to blush and giggles a little as he replies. "Aw, shucks. It was nothing."

As the princess looked at the clock, she gasped, "Oh! It's almost time for the snow show!"

Soon, everybody stood outside of the palace in an open field, awaiting for the moment to come. After a few minutes, Willow stepped forwards.

"First. Before we begin the show, I just wanna say that I thank you all for coming to this most momentous event. For many years, we've come together to celebrate giving to others on the most magical time of the year... and it all comes down to the best part..."

With that, the snowflakes falling started to glow, and form different shapes and sizes. The audience was amazed, especially Maggie, for this was an awesome event going on right now.

The snowflakes formed into snowmen, snow angels, trees, and other things. They were all big and beautiful. Just as she imagined. Maybe even more.

_Merry Christ-Magic... to everyone..._

**A merry Christ-Magic indeed. Now, MC isn't here right now, so I'll handle this. Next chapter will be the the last, as we see Maggie spending time her family. It'll be a heart warming moment, not to mention one last cute little song. So, I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you. **


	25. Chapter 25: The best Christmas of all

**(MC and I are sitting in front of a Christmas tree in a decorated room)**

**Hello friends. Merry Christmas!**

**MC: And a happy new year!**

**Ah yes, after 24 days, we've finally made it to the most wondeful time of the year.**

**MC: That's right. Christmas time!**

**And we're down to our last chapter of TCB, where Maggie spends time with her family.**

**MC: Yep.**

**Now, just sit back, relax, and enjoy this lovable chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Jake and the Never Land Pirates or Sofia the First. They both belong to Disney Junior. Though I own my OC's and MC owns his.**

Chapter 25: The best Christmas of all

On the cold evening of Christmas Eve in Newport News, Virginia, Maggie stood in front of her house. For as of now, her journey has come to an end. And she had finished writing down in her Christmas book. As the ten-year-old gripped her book, she turned to look at her friends who were standing behind her.

That's when she said to them, "Well... it's time to celebrate my holiday... Christmas..."

Willow nodded, "Indeed it is..."

But now she was curious about something important. involving her friends! "Wait... what are you guys doing here anyways?"

Shawn explained that, "Well, we figured that since we each had a chance to celebrate our own holidays together. We figured why not do the same with you for Christmas."

Maggie shook her head, "That's really nice of you guys, but no. I don't want you guys to miss out on the rest of your holidays. I just it to be me and my family this time. Besides, I've got a lot to show my mom and brother, and I don't think my mom will let you stay."

The friends knew Maggie had a good point right there as Sofia says, "That's okay, Maggie. We understand."

"Besides, we wouldn't want to intrude on your holiday." Willow added.

Maggie smiled. "Thanks guys... I guess... this is goodbye..."

"Until we meet again." Willow corrected her.

"Yeah. Until we meet again."

With that, after a few hugs, Maggie walked into her house... where she was greeted by her mother.

"Maggie, honey. Back so soon?"

The ten-year-old hugged her mother tightly. She had really missed for all the time she had been away. But has it really been that long? "Hi, Mom. How long have I been gone?"

Mrs. Joyner chuckled, "Almost all day. So did you have fun with you princess friend?"

"Yeah! I was able to get a lot in my book. And look, I even found Dolline." Maggie took out her favorite doll to show her mother, who smiled brightly. With that, Maggie settled down with her family as a musical number occurred.

**Here we are**

**Warm and cozy by the fire's glow**

Maggie was sitting by the fireplace as her mother gave her some hot cocoa, in which she thanked her.

_**Singing song, and stealing kisses**_

_**Under the mistletoe**_

_**We've finished our feast**_

_**Had the tastiest treats**_

_**But the spirit of Christmas just isn't complete...**_

_**Without true friends and family**_

_**And the memories we recall**_

_**It's the love we share that fills the air**_

_**That makes this the best Christmas of all...**_

As Maggie sat with her mother, she started to think over her adventures... and her family. "Mom... you know what would make this Christmas really good... is if Dad was here."

Mrs. Joyner frowned a bit, "I know... this is the first Christmas we're gonna spend without him."

"I miss him so much, Mom."

"Me too, baby."

The two hugged tightly as the snow outside fell lightly. Later on, Maggie was in her room, putting up the finishing touches in her book, editing or grammar mistakes. As she did, she thought of how much her little brother would love this book, even if he was just a newborn. "Gosh. I've come a long ways today. Befriending Willow was the best thing I've done yet." She thought out loud to herself.

Unknown to Maggie, from outside the window. Her friend Willow was smiling at her.

"Merry Christmas, Maggie..."

The next day...

It was Christmas morning...

And the entire family was in the living room opening their gifts. "Look Marcus, you got a Santa hat." Mrs. Joyner put the little hat on Maggie's brother, who cooed happily. As for Maggie, She had gotten some great gifts, such as the following, DVD's of her favorite cartoons, clothes, doll accessories, and other things. She then looked down at her book.

And after taking a deep breath, she walks towards her little brother and tells him, "Hey... do you wanna hear a story...?" She asked the baby. The little boy began to make cute noises, and waved his arms with glee. Maggie took that as a yes. "I sure would love to hear your stories." Mrs. Joyner said.

"Great!"

With that, Maggie proceeds with telling her little brother and mother all the stories she has written down in her book.

"So, it all started when Mom gave me this book..."

**The best Christmas all of indeed.**

**MC: It certainly was!**

**And this was a great Christmas tale! I wanna thank all of you who reviewed this story, and you MC for helping me with this story. **

**MC: Aw shucks! I was glad to help out. Now before we go, there's someone what would like to share a special message for the holiday.**

**And who's that? **

**Georgethe: *Steps In* It's me!**

**MC: That's right! I figured that since she only had one appearance in this story at this point, and not much has happened since then. I thought it would be fair for her to come and help out with ending this story. By sharing with us something very important regarding the holiday we're celebrating.**

**Oh cool!**

**MC: Indeed it is. Now then, Georgethe, please. Share away!**

**Georgethe: *Nods, and clears throat* Well, for what we have seen towards near the end of the story in the last few chapters. They all have a very special thing in common. Cause when it comes to the holidays, it's not just about opening gifts and eating dinner and celebrating. It's also about taking the opportunity to spend time with your family and the ones you love closest to your heart. Along with the love that we all share, no matter what kind of holiday it is. So as we celebrate the rest of Christmas, just know that no matter what happens. Spending time with your family is truly something magical, and to remember for years to come and share with your own family when you grow up. And god bless to everyone.**

**Very sweet, now with that, I wish you guys a Merry Christmas, and we'll see you guys later. Don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**

**MC: Merry Christmas to all!**

**Georgethe: And to all a good night, and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
